


May the Tides Ever Change

by Midnightmich



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: An Au story that no one wanted but me, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, It has the twins though, Mild Gore, Multi, Nohr | Conquest Route, but I will do my research to make sure I do not miss anything important in Birthright, but mostly - Freeform, conquest and revelation since I played those games, i'll change the rating if so, in the beginning and then it might get more descriptive later on, so Twin Au?, will cover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmich/pseuds/Midnightmich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen knew that life was never simple. Nothing was black or white as people thought, or rather wanted it to be. She knew her Lady would have chosen another path if was presented to her to please both families, but alas they did not live in a perfect world and her Lady had to make the decision that would break one family and make another whole. Karen knew that despite what her Lady wanted, this war would break more hearts than to heal them. She knew her Lady had good intentions but siding with one side would only increase heartache....but was there any way to prevent all that? Or would her Lady be forever cursed to hear the haunting cries of her loved ones as she was forced to strike them down?</p><p>Could Karen find a third route for her Lady and families to follow that would not end in heart ache? Or would it be too late? Would she even survive the war long enough to find such a route?</p><p>Sucky Summary I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this. I shouldn't be writing another story but alas it has happened. I have recently bought Fire Emblem fates (I got conquest but it was killing me emotionally that I got Revelation a little more than half way through the game, so sue me) and now I have an urge to write out a story. Please tell me your thoughts and what not. Critics and reviews are welcomed. I'm also sorry if the characters are not in character and any grammar mistakes. (I was also stupid enough to write this out the week before finals so yeah. Don't be like me.)

**_ Dreamscape _ **

_“Remember, you must always be ready to die if you fail your mission.” A tall blurred figure rasped out to three kneeling children. Only the first—a red head—nodded vigorously while the second followed a little more hesitantly. The third—and the youngest—could only tilt their head in confusion before raising their hand. “What?” the tall blurred figured growled out nearly silencing the third child out of fear._

_“But if we die….wont that make you sad?” The third child whispered out softly._

_“Then that means I haven’t trained you hard enough.” The man growled out causing the third child to shrink back in fear. “And you would bring shame to our family name. So don’t you dare disappoint me again; I heard about your results with training.” The child flinched even further, already knowing what is coming their way. “And you should be ashamed, your older brother could already accomplish twice the training you’re doing just a couple years ago! And_____is not far behind!”_

_“I’m sorry Father.” The child muttered, bowing their head. “I’ll put more effort to training to make the family name proud.”_

_“If you stop with your nonsense about having an aptitude for magic, I’m sure you’ll do five times better. You’re a ninja, not a diviner in training! Magic has no place in a ninja world.” With that, the tall blurred figure turned around and slammed the door shut, causing only the youngest to flinch again before sighing heavily._

_“But….I’m actually good at it….”_

_“If you call spraying people with droplets of water progress, then I suppose you are better than most sages…if they were merely toddles.” The oldest child scoffed at their youngest sibling. “Just focus on your training, you’ve already disgraced our family’s name by practicing magic.” With that, the oldest sibling left, leaving the two youngest in the room. The middle child opened their mouth to speak but the youngest beat them to it._

_“I know, I know. If I don’t want to upset father even further I have to train harder….” They sighed as they slowly stood up from their place on the floor. “It’s just….why can’t we imply—implimi—use other skills along with the ones we are trained to use?” They asked their sibling who could only sigh._

_“It’s tradition. You know how father is, better yet how our clan is. Our skills have been worthy for the royal family for years and I doubt they are willing to change it when we have showed results.” The middle sibling answered causing the younger to sigh heavily._

_“But…..to tell us that if we face failure, we have to die ….or face shame….it makes me wonder if I was born into the right family….”_

_“Little—”_

_“Why can’t our family be more caring of each other! Do we not love each other enough to care enough for the lives of others? Do we have to be cruel to each other?! Why!? Why am I different!?” The youngest child cried out before running out of the room, eager to get away from the cold and disapproving gazes of the older ninja as they most likely heard the child’s outburst. “Why was I born into a cold and unforgiving family?” The child whispered to themselves as they ran to the one place they felt the safest and most importantly….loved._

* * *

_“Run! Keep on running!” The child yelled, looking back to make sure the silvered haired blurred figure it was pulling kept up. But not only was the blurred figure stumbling over their feet, but the child pulling the figure was also having trouble running. A quick look down showed a ceremonial outfit which explained the lack of freedom for their leg and instantly the child knew it would not be able to use their skills efficiently._

_“I—I can’t!” The blurred figure cried as they finally collapsed to the ground, “I’m…I’m scared!”_

_“We will meet with the rest of the royal retainers soon! Nii-san and your brother will be there too!” The child cried as they tried to pick up the figure themselves after their failed attempt to coax the silver haired figure to continue running. However the ceremonial outfit also hindered their arms so they could not really carry the figure properly. “They’ll help us, but I need you to keep running! Otherwise…..” the child paused as the sound of a twig snapping caught their attention and immediately the child took out their shurikin and stood protectively in front of the shivering figure._

_However, the child couldn’t help but shiver uncontrollably as a dark feeling overwhelmed her, much like the feeling she felt when they first arrived in the city and then again when she witnessed death—no murder, there was nothing humane about it. The child wanted nothing more than to drop their weapon and cower much like the silver haired figure behind them, but….the figure behind them gave the child a purpose in life, gave them a place where they felt welcomed, and loved. The child could not—would not—leave the figure alone to face the evil just yards away from them. And the child knew that their ninja skills would not matter here, not when they could not move as freely when they wore their normal ninja outfit. They would have to use magic and hope that the surprise would give the figure a chance to escape._

_“______….please….when there’s an opening….run.” The child pleaded as they put away their shurikin and placed a hand in a pouch where a medium was held to help the child channel their magic. “There’s not much I can do, but I can distract them long enough for you to escape.”_

_“But I don’t want to leave you!” The silver haired figure cried, “I don’t want you to get kill like—”_

_“My life is not important!” The child yelled, surprising not only themselves, but the figure as well. The child thinks this is what their father meant when they had to be ready to give up their life….it made sense in a cruel way—only in death would the child finally understand their father’s devotion to the royal family—but that did not mean the child could forgive their father for such a brutal and unloving household they grew up in. No, the child would not give up their life for the clan, but rather for the figure behind them who gave them a purpose in life, a reason to live, and a real home to come too. A home where the silver haired figure’s family also cared for the child as if one of their own….Where another silver haired figured similar to the one hiding behind the child also cared for them deeply…..yes….the child had to make sure the family would not be broken. That certainly was a reason worth dying for even if she was scared to find out exactly what was on the other side of life._

_“You and your family have given my life meaning, a reason to live in that cruel household! And while I do not wish to die…..I would rather give up my own life to make sure you can give happiness to others who are suffering as I am! You and your brother are the light in this world and that is worth protecting!” The child shouted as they waved their hand forward just as a volley of arrows launched at them. However, they never reached their mark as a wall of clear blue water halted their path before streams of water launched forward and pained cries filled the alley alerting the child she had hit her mark. However, there could be more and the child could not let their early victory distract them._

_“GO! What are you waiting for!” The child cried as they continued to use water to block arrows—and now fire—meant to kill them. “LEAVE!”_

_“I’m afraid that is no option.” A cold and harsh voice echoed right next the ear of the child despite no one near them. The child couldn’t help but look around themselves frantically before it landed on a large grey blurred figure with a haze of purple surrounding it just several feet before them and froze in fear. There was the evil presence they sensed, but how did it get so close without them realizing it?! “I have an agenda to keep and while keeping you alive wasn’t originally the plan, your….display of magic certainly changed the plan. Consider yourself….lucky.” The child did nothing as the grey figure stretched out their arm towards them and without saying a word, a blast of purple magic—or was it energy, the child had no clue—rushed towards them, easily breaking their water barrier and slammed painfully into them. The child could hear themselves screaming in pain as the magic rushed into their body and before it became too much for them, the young ninja could hear one last cry._

_“KYOKO!”_

* * *

_“Karen, you need to position your arm higher, and spread your legs a bit further apart. If the enemy dodges your first attack, then you must be prepared to move and your stance screams instability.” An older male with brown hair tied into a neat ponytail, wearing traditional armored clothing expected of ninja, sighed as he inspected his student. “And you cannot always rely on your magic as a triumph card. If the enemy escapes, then news about your abilities would spread and your triumph card is lost.” The young female child in question just a little about ten or so but her body was already forming muscles needed for the acrobatics ninja had to go through daily. She was wearing a similar outfit to her instructor, except it left her arms bare with the exception of her forearm guards that were metal—similar to what knights of Nohr wore. Her dull red hair had grown over the years, but she had chosen to keep it short and kept it back with a black headband that seemed almost out of place. And most notably, her right eye was covered by her slowly growing bangs parted in that direction._

_“I’m sorry Kotarou-sensei. It’s just…..I feel like I’ve done this before, just a bit differently.” The child, Karen, answered as she readjusted her position to fit the needs of her instructor. “Muscle memory think it’s called.”_

_“Well it is possible.” The man, Kotarou, answered as he stroked his chin where a small beard was growing. “King Garon did mention that when they found you, you were wearing traditional ninja clothing and had weapons similar to them as well. Your family before may have been from a ninja much like ours and you were trained in their ways.”_

_“But there are only two known  surviving clans in the land; Mokushu and Isgasato, and the ninjas from Isgasato are very protective of their members that rumor has it that they kill their comrade if they are too injured to even carry.” Karen sighed heavily as she recited the knowledge given to her by her Lady Corrin, the second youngest princess of Nohr that she was in charge of protecting. Lady Corrin had learned about it in her studies and immediately shared it with her. “Obviously I’m not from Mokushu since my fighting style is already different, not to mention our accents and skin coloring. The only other place that housed ninja was Kohga, but the country mysteriously vanished years ago and there have been no survivors sited. I doubt I came from there….so the only place that I can think of coming from…. Lets just say, I’m grateful that King Garon saved me and chose me to protect his daughter when my possible blood family did not even want me…” Karen muttered as she lowered her arms and kneeled on the floor._

_“Blood ties do not mean anything.” Kotarou began as he carefully kneeled to the young ninja and gave her shoulder a pat. “It’s the bonds you create with people that determines where you put your loyalties and love. Look at my country. While we have families and clans in my country, we also house orphans and outcasts and still care for them as our own. Hell, I see you as a daughter of sorts!” The older ninja laughed as he ruffled her hair which earned him a laugh. “So do not dwell on the people who gave you life but neglected you. Rather, focus on the people who give you a reason to live and inspire you to go to great lengths to protect them.”_

_“Right….thank you Kotarou sensei!” Karen smiled brightly, “I promise, I’ll become the best ninja that Mokushu has ever produced that King Garon will HAVE to hire more of you and help out your country even more!” She smiled as the older man laughed wholeheartedly._

_“That’s an impressive goal, and I’m sure you’ll do fine with the training regimen I have planned for you. Unfortunately it’ll take about three years to finish.”_

_“Three years?!” Karen cried in shock before her face narrowed in determination. “I’ll finish it in two! No! One year! I’ll be done with your regimen in one year, show King Garon the results and your country will prosper even more!” She laughed._

_“Thank you, Karen that means a lot to me.”_

_“Of course! You said it yourself! Blood ties don’t matter! Only the people who give you a reason to live! You’re helping me to get stronger to protect Princess Corrin and I’m grateful for that! So I have to do something to repay your kindness.”_

_“Having your loyalty to our clan is rewarding enough.” He smiled before pointing to a painted target. “Now, why don’t you show me what you already know and we’ll work from there?”_

_“Yes, sensei!” She smiled as she gathered her shurikin to show her teacher that she was not a failure. However, she failed to notice the sinister smile he gave her as he repeated his words to himself. “Your loyalty to me will be the downfall of King Garon so please, continue to repay my kindness. After all, a ninja with magic is certainly a powerful triumph card any country can have.”_

_“Thankfully the Hoshidians were foolish enough not to realize its potential. Their loss and my gain.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Lady Corrin, I believe a happy birthday is in order?” Karen smiled as the face of her dear time friend and her sole reason to live—although the people Karen kept close to her heart was slowly growing—lit up in happiness before arms wrapped around her neck and Karen found herself with a face full of soft and curly silver hair._

_“Karen! Your back! A year and a half early!”_

_“Of course, I did write to you that I would finish early for you.” The red head smiled as she returned the hug, “And it also helped that Lord Xander provided us horses for a fast travel back home when he and his retainers came to retrieve me.” She chuckled as she pulled back._

_“Thank you Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elsie!” Corrin smiled brightly as she looked behind her to see the rest of the Nohrian siblings smiling fondly at her. “This is the best birthday present ever!”_

_“But I have something for you too!” The youngest princess pouted which earned a laugh from Corrin._

_“And I will love it as just as much as I love having my best friend back at the fortress.” Lady Corrin smiled as she went to hug the tiny princess in comfort. “Let’s get this party started then! I only turn thirteen once!”_

_“You’re nearly of age and yet you still act like a child.” Leo sighed before a gloved hand ruffled his hair. “What are you doing Camilia!”_

_“You’re so adorable when you try to act like an adult when you’re just as young as our adorable Karen here.” She cooed, not the least bit fazed as Leo finally broke from her grasp._

_“Camila!”_

_“Come on! The food’s gonna get cold if we don’t hurry up and eat it!” Corrin complained as she grabbed Elise’s and Camilla’s hand and dragged them forward. “Bring Xander and Leo, Karen! I bet you have loads of stories to tell!”_

_“That I do…” Karen chuckled nervously as Corrin’s attention thankfully was taken away by Elise and gave her time to put up a happy face. However, it did not go unnoticed by the brothers._

_“Karen….is something bothering you?” Xander asked as the three princesses disappeared from the corridor, giving them a chance to speak freely, which Karen was thankful for. The red head bit her lip for several seconds before finally answering the oldest prince._

_“The guilt that comes with killing a person…..it’s….it’s normal right?” she whispered earning a nod from the eldest Nohr prince._

_“Yes, and while I would like to say that it gets easier over time….it doesn’t.” He sighed heavily, “But I suppose that is a comforting thought because that merely means you still care for human lives.” Karen could only look away in shame which Leo noticed immediately especially when tears began forming around her eyes._

_“H-hey. Why are you crying? Xander just told you it was fine!” The Youngest prince stuttered, looking to his brother for advice but he was just as confused as he was. They certainly didn’t look like tears of relief but rather….remorse? Guilt?_

_“Karen….”_

_“In order to finish my training, I had to kill several people to prove my skill and loyalty to both King Garon and the dynamo Kotarou. I knew it was inevitable since it will be my duty as Lady Corrin’s retainer, and for the first couple people I killed….I did felt remorse.…..but the last man I killed…..” Karen let out a strangled sob before she whispered the final words to the brothers, her eyes growing wide. “When the life left his eyes…… I never felt so satisfied that I killed someone….”_

_“You probably felt relieved—”_

_“That wasn’t it!” Karen cried as she interrupted Xander, her tears coming out more freely. “Never have I f felt such….relief….from killing a person that it almost felt….addicting. Lord Xander….Lord Leo….” As she looked up, she couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as she saw the frightened look both of them gave her and that made her feel even worse. Did that mean she was a monster? Did killing a person and feeling satisfaction when his blood spilled on the ground mean she was slowing becoming a cold hearted killer? She didn’t want to taint Lady Corrin with her darkness if she could help it. She was the light in this dark and gloomy kingdom along with Elise. She didn’t want to drag either of them down to the level she was. She had to know… “Am I…..am I turning into a cold hearted killer?”_

_“No….” Xander answered several seconds of silence before doing something rather unthinkable of himself. He gave the red head retainer a one arm hug, surprising the two other occupants in the corridor. “You are not a cold hearted killer nor will I think you’ll ever become one. I think….that perhaps you may have remembered that man from your life before father found you….and you may have unconsciously remembered him.”_

_“But….”_

_“That would make more sense.” Leo sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his hair, “After all, whenever you and Corrin speak about your missing memories, Corrin is more….understanding and while she wishes to remember, she has no problem if she never can. Whereas you—”_

_“You make it sound like you never want to remember such details.” Xander finished. “So, is it safe to assume that you have an idea where you came from?” Karen nodded slowly._

_“I know I’m a ninja….and there are only two known clans that harbor ninja….and since no one in Mokushu knew me or had any information about my existence, then that must mean I came from….and that place is infamous for it’s strict traditions and executions of traitors and making sure their clan secrets never are exposed…..If I was left to die….” Karen muttered as she clenched her fist in anger, “Then that means…I wasn’t wanted….I was unnecessary to them…”_

_“Did you know the man was—”_

_“No….I was never told any information about my targets….” Karen interrupted Leo before sighing heavily. “But….perhaps you are right Lord Xander….maybe that man was someone from my past….but….does that give me a right to feel—”_

_“Satisfaction? With the resentment you feel towards the people who could be your blood family, it’s understandable.” He answered. “It’s a natural human response and there’s nothing wrong with that. Besides.” He gave her a small smile and surprisingly ruffled her hair in affection. “We already established that you are a kind hearted person. And I doubt you will ever fall down the path of darkness….especially when you have Corrin to keep you in line.” He chuckled as he mentioned his sibling._

_“Lady Corrin….she’ll bring the light to our kingdom right Lord Xander?” Karen asked earning a small nod from the eldest prince._

_“Yes….i feel she will be the one.”_

* * *

Normally this is how her dreams would begin and end. She would start in an unfamiliar place where she couldn’t tell if it was her past that she was remembering or parts she was making up since nothing was clear. Then her dreams would clear up when she got to the part of her childhood that she remembered. From there she would relive certain aspects of her life and sometimes it ended in reassurance—like how she wasn’t a cold blooded killer—or she would end her dreams just as she killed someone.

However, Karen didn’t understand why her dreams suddenly changed into a different scenery that she had both never seen before but looked familiar at the same time. At first she stood in the field of green by herself before figures began materializing out of the blue. They were foot soldiers, Karen realized as she could easily distinguished two different color patterns between the two…armies? As she looked around further, she realized that the soldiers standing opposite of her were wearing Nohrian armor and looked prepared for battle. Behind her were a different set of soldiers that she at first had no clue belonged to before it dawned upon her. The only nation powerful enough to stand against the might of the Nohrian army would be Hoshido….But why was she standing against her homeland? Against the people that had raised and cared for her?

_“Hey! Are you sure that you can—” Karen snapped her head back at the voice and glared at him. Despite his blurry figure, she instantly knew it was someone she knew. She didn’t know how, but she could trust the man behind her. That is if he stopped babying her._

_“I’m fine----!” She knew she said the figure’s name, but for some reason her mind was blocking herself from hearing it aloud. How would she even know the name? It was just a dream….right? “Lady Corrin is out fighting and as her retainer, I cannot let her go by herself. She needs me.”_

_“Like hell you’re going out there in your condition!” The figure growled out as he pulled her back as she tried to take a couple steps forward. Why did her legs feel like lead and hurt like hell when she was walking? “------barely healed you up before we left! Let her finish the job!”_

_“I’m perfectly—MOVE!” She cried as she unsheathed her steel dagger—a present from Jakob—and pushed the blurry figure out of the way just as a Nohrian soldier jumped out of the bushes and nearly impaled her. Ignoring the pain the best she could, she ran towards the soldier—why was she fighting a Nohrian again—and slashed at him. However, it wasn’t fatal blow and the attacker immediately swung his sword towards her and if it wasn’t for her arm guards, she would be missing both her forearms._

_“DIE!” The soldier snarled out before a green blurred figure appeared behind him and pulled him off—slicing his neck in the process. Breathing heavily, Karen could barely make out the worried cry coming from Lady Corrin before an arm—wrapped in Hoshidan ninja garb—carefully wrapped around her back and helped her stand up straight._

_“I’m a bit surprised you could even move that fast in your condition sister. However, it was reckless and you nearly gave me and Nii-san a heart attack.”_

_Brother? And why did she feel indifference towards the mentioned older brother?_

_“Really? For the pass month it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with the traitor….” Karen grumbled, ignoring the sighs coming from both male figures before Lady Corrin finally caught up to them. However, instead of the calm and collected look she knew her princess to always hold, her face now showed fear._

_“Karen! We have—”_

_“Trouble.” A new blurred red head figure called out as she rode in on a pure white Pegasus.” The river that divided our land just dried up. Looks like Nohr brought out their heavy hitters.”_

_In other words the royal family is here. Karen thought as she understood Lady Corrin’s fear. But why would she be fearful? They were being rescued….right? Somehow it felt more complicated than that._

_“That’s fine by me.” The first blurred figure smirked as he gripped his bow even tighter. “I always wanted to use Nohrians as target practice.”_

_“Don’t get too cocky.” A new silver haired male with ruby eyes laughed as he joined their growing group. However, his uncanny resemblance to her Lady frightened her a bit. Who was he and why could she easily see his face but not the others? “We don’t want you missing and make us fix your mistake.”_

_“One time. One time I missed. Will you ever let it go brother?” The blurred figure hissed while the Lady Corrin look alike merely laughed as he unsheathed his sword—a katana if she knew her weapons—and glared angrily at her Nohrian family._

_“No…but I have a feeling you won’t today….not when it’s our sister’s life at stake.”_

_Wait….who’s sister?_

_“Hmph….right you are….and don’t forget about—”_

_“Corrin, Karen!” Xander’s voice boomed over the field as he finally spotted the princess. “Thank heavens we found the both of you! Quick Karen, dispatch the enemy around you, and we’ll create an opening for the both of you!” He bellowed just as the rest of the Nohrian siblings arrived. “Your family has come to take you home where you belong.”_

_“Quiet Nohrian filth!” A new voice boomed out, Karen could barely make out a red and white blur standing in front of Xander with his own weapon pointing out at him. “Corrin is my sister and a princess of Hoshido! And Karen is part of our royal Ninja guard, our extended family! As if I would let you take them away again!”_

_Wait what? Karen thought as the arm still wrapped around her tightened. Corrin is part of the Hoshidian royal family? I’m part of their royal ninja guard? What was going on?!_

_“On the Contrary, Corrin is MY sister and a princess of Nohr and Karen is part of our royal guard, our family.” Xander growled out just as Camila made her appearance known._

_“Corrin! Karen! I was so worried about the two of you.” She cooed, “Don’t wander from us ever again.”_

_“You certainly have the devil’s luck, both of you.” Leo chuckled as his gloved hands hovered over his Brynhildyr, glowing as he charged up for a spell before another figure, clad in pink and black, ran passed him before stopping at the edge of the river smiling brightly._

_“Yay! We got our sister back and Karen!” Elise smiled bright as she hugged her staff closer to her. “I knew the two of you would make it back to us!” However, Karen could see her eyes widen in horror as she saw the condition she was in. But thankfully before she could mention it to her siblings, the red head figure next to them growled out._

_“Nohrian scum! First you kidnap them and you still lie to them!? Corrin is my sister, not yours! And Karen may not be our family by blood, but we still consider her as a sister as we do with all of our retainers!” She growled out as the green blurred figure grunted in agreement and pulled her closer to him. Yet….Karen couldn’t really feel anything for them with the exception of the Lady Corrin look alike—although that may have to do with the uncanny resemblance—the first male blur and the green blur holding her. Why were they defending her?_

_“I believe you’re mistaken, “Camilia growled as she gripped her giant steel axe tighter, “Corrin is my sweet little sister and Karen is our adorable royal guard that we love dearly. You may not have either of them!”_

_Sometimes I forget just how terrifying Camilia can be. Karen thought as she gulped at the bloodthirsty aura surrounding the dragon rider. A quick glance over her shoulder, she could see Corrin looking at both parties with a pain looked before her male twin pushed her behind him and stood defensively with his Katana. Surprisingly it was glowing a bright golden color and something told the retainer that it was a weapon similar in power to Xander’s Siegfried._

_“Don’t be fooled by their words, sister. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!” He growled out, “As if I’ll let my twin get kidnapped before me again!”_

_Wait, TWIN!?! Well….that would explain the resemblance, but why did Corrin not know about him? Shouldn’t twins have a special connection to each other?_

_“And I will not fall short when it comes to defending my sister as well.” The green haired blur muttered just as another red blur suddenly appeared right next to her. However, unlike the other red blurs, this one seemed more concerned with her well being rather than of Corrin’s. But Corrin felt nothing but….hatred? No….more like annoyance with this new figure. She would rather be facing Xander’s sword than to deal with this individual. Which was strange, since it sounded like the green and red blur were brothers and that would make her, the red blur’s sister. So why…..why didn’t she feel any family connection to him?_

_“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” The red head blur rasped out as he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off. “We should get her medical attention first. Her legs must be aching.”_

_Wait! No! I have to stay with Lady Corrin! Karen thought as she struggled against their hold as they dragged her further away from the field. She could barely hear Xander bellow out his next sentence just as Elise cried out for her, most likely alerting the other Nohrian siblings and Lady Corrin. However, she could clearly remember the frightening words both leaders shouted out to the princess just as she turned around to face her before having to face her brothers and Karen knew…..she knew that no matter what the princess would decide her heart would break, and she wasn’t sure if she could do anything to stop that._

_“Come home to Hoshido!”_

_“No! Nohr is your home!”_

* * *

 

Blinking herself awake, Karen tried to recall the final part of her dream she just had only for it to slip away from her memory. That wasn’t surprising though; there were times she could clearly remember her dreams and sadly nightmares as well, but there were other times where she woke up with no recollection at all. However, even though she could not remember the details of her dream, she could easily remember the feeling of dread, happiness, and heartbreak. Something she certainly didn’t want to relive in the real world….yet….it would be a welcomed change to the guilt that always followed her and sometimes overwhelmed her on quiet days when she had nothing to do but think. Think about her past actions and how—

 _Yeah…..let’s keep my mind busy before I start falling down that dark path._ Karen thought to herself as she shook her head to try and drown out the whispering voices that once belonged to her targets.

“Getting a head start on my chores would certainly help.” She sighed as she moved from underneath her covers—shivering at the cold air swirling in her quarters—before grabbing her clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. “After all, there’s no way I can go back to sleep after that.” And talking to herself certainly helped keep the voices at bay for a bit.

It only took her a couple minutes to shed her sleeping garment and into her normal fighting/casual clothes. While it certainly didn’t look like it protected her much—it left her thighs and shoulders exposed—her arm guards and shin armor certainly made up for it since they held up against Xander’s Sword several times—it was an experiment, don’t ask. As she finished putting on her signature blue scarf, she looked into the mirror where a purple eyed, and medium wild length red hair woman stared back at her. It only took her a couple seconds to put her hair into the signature style she wore for the past couple years. She made sure that her bangs covered her right eye as she pulled the rest of her back into a pony tail where the uneven length of hair made spikes at the end of her green silk hair tie before smoothing out into a medium length pony tail. And to finish off the look, she took a black headband and placed it just where her bangs began to ensure it would stay put. She didn’t want anyone outside the fortress to know just how hideous she looked with that scar running down her eye.

“I should see if Jakob can help me make some tea….” Karen muttered as she exited her restroom and immediately made a beeline to the kitchens. The faster she got to company, the faster she could lose the voices before they became too loud for her to ignore. “I’m still lacking the sweet taste his teas usually have….”

“Karen~!” A high pitch squeal caught the unsuspecting retainer off guard just as a small blonde crashed into her, nearly sending her off balance. “I was just on my way to see you!”

“Wait, Lady Elise?” Karen managed to cry out in surprise as she finally returned the hug coming from the youngest royal family. “What are you doing here at the castle so early in the morning?”

 _And thank you for finding me_ Karen thought to herself as the voices finally faded away, leaving her thoughts intact for another day. _Your innocence….no wonder everyone wants you to stay out of the war….it’s something rare in this kingdom…_ The red head smiled as Elise giggled happily.

“We came to see Corrin and you silly!” She smiled brightly as she looked up to the red head, not knowing just how touched she was to hear those words. “We hardly get to see you outside the fortress. Father has both of you bound here for too long!” It took all of Karen’s training just to fight off the blank look she usually place on herself whenever she remembers her training days. While she was glad that she did get to see the outside world for once…it may have been at a higher cost than she had originally thought it would be.

“Well, I was out of the fortress a couple years ago for training.” Karen smiled tightly as she pulled the young princess away from her. “So you can’t say that I was stuck here like Lady Corrin has been.”

“Well, we didn’t get to see you at all during those two years! So it was just as bad!” She huffed as Karen chuckled sheepishly.

“Sorry, but it was King Garon’s orders.”

 _Orders that I wished I disobeyed, but Lady Corrin….I had to for Lady Corrin._ Karen thought as she struggled to keep up her happy facade. It was getting difficult, but she would do it since she did not want to bring a frown onto the youngest princess’s face.

“And I couldn’t possibly ignore them. Besides, those years of training certainly made me stronger!” Maybe if she focused more on the positive side, it would be easier! “I’ve improved a lot that I no longer have to use my magic as a triumph card. I can save that for the harder and tougher enemies.” She laughed nervously as the blonde princess gave her a pout.

“But I love it when you use your magic! It’s so pretty! Especially when you use it to sing and dance for us!” While Karen certainly didn’t see that coming, it was still embarrassing to hear praise for an ability she once thought made her a freak, that she couldn’t help but blush.

If there was anything besides her eye that she was embarrassed to show anyone, it was her singing and dancing talent. She of course didn’t dance a lot so she knew she wasn’t as graceful for skillful as royal dancers were, but there were days where she couldn’t help by feel like dancing and singing. Usually those were the days when she remembered a womanly figure—possibly her mother—singing a tune to her and while she didn’t remember—or even understand—the lyrics, with the help of Lady Corrin and surprisingly the rest of the Royal siblings, they created their own version of the song. And that was how she was eventually strung into performing for the Nohrian Siblings and the rest of the retainers in the Fortress whenever they visited.

Not that she minded. The songs she eventually created later on for the Royals certainly helped release any turmoil she had inside her when training could not and it was usually praised by the Princes and Princess of Nohr. It was a win win situation since it also helped fine tune her control over water when she used her magic to enhance her performances. And if she had any trouble, she could always ask Lord Leo for advice.

 “That’s very high praise my lady, but I’m sure you have seen better dancers and singers out there.” She blushed as she lowered her head before a masculine chuckle made her look up.

“Accept the praise from Elise or she’ll put up a fit and the only way for you to calm her to sing and dance.” Karen couldn’t help but smile softly as she saw a dirty blond male with black and gold armor smirking at her. Her heart sped up just a bit faster when he finally reached the two of them, but Karen was confident enough to make sure that it wasn’t showing on her cheeks. After all, he would misinterpret it. She only had admiration for him; he was the one who tutored her in her magic—along with his eccentric retainer Odin—and always was eager, even if he didn’t outwardly show it, to teach her something new.  She would not be at her level without his guidance. While she would be pleased to announce that she would do anything for Lady Corrin and the other retainers in the Fortress, Lord Leo would certainly be next in line along with the other Nohrian siblings.

“Lord Leo. It’s good to see you. On your way to see Lady Corrin?” Karen asked as Elise took the opportunity to grab her arm and pout even more. She was probably not pleased at being ignored.

“Yes, she was surprised as to why you weren’t out of bed before her and asked me to look for you. It seemed Elise beat me to it though.” He chuckled as Karen blushed bright red. She hadn’t even noticed that it was later than usual! But that would explain the lack of bodies in the servant quarters when she woke up.

“You know it!” The youngest princess smiled brightly.

“Elise, why don’t you look for Camilla? She said she would be right behind us, but I fear she may have gotten distracted by the sweets left in the kitchens.” Leo sighed. “And you’re the only one who can actually get her to part with the treats with the least amount of damage.”

“Hmp! You just want Karen all to yourself!” Elise pouted as she hugged the Retainer tighter and ignored her brother’s blush and thankfully missing her own as well.”So you can show off your magic to her and get her to fall in love with you!”

 _Sometimes, it’s scary just how dangerous Lady Elise’s imagination can go._ Karen thought as she fought the blush off her cheeks. _I know Lord Leo doesn’t look at me like that, but rather as a pupil who uses the same art of magic._

“That’s certainly not the reason why!” He spouted out, “Now, go and get Camilla! We’ll meet you up at the sparring grounds when you find her.”

“No fair! I’m going to tell Camilla about your crush so she can tease you in front of big brother and big sister!” Lady Elise pouted before she reluctantly let go of the red head’s arm and stomped off to the kitchens. Not before sticking her tongue out playfully at Leo.

“Lady Elise sure does love teasing you Lord Leo.” Karen chuckled nervously as the Royal Mage finally regained his normal color. “I’m sure she means well.” She amended as Leo turned his glare onto her.

“Of course she does. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like to put me under the horse so to speak.” Leo replied before touching up his cloak. Immediately, Karen noticed that the collar was inside out but before she could mention that detail to him, he raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, are you coming or not? Corrin did ask me to find you and I intend not to waste a minute longer to get to the sparing grounds.”

“Ah of course Lord Leo.” Karen apologized as she quickly gave the prince a bow. “I um…assume you know the way?”

“Of course, I’ve been here plenty of times. Do keep up Karen.” He sighed as he began walking up the stairs. Without wasting another step, Karen quickly followed the mage and kept wondering how to bring up the topic of his misplaced collar. If she did not mention it soon, she would get an earful from him. However, Leo once again interrupted her before she could get another word out.

“So, any reason as to why you made Corrin worry for waking up late?” Lord Leo asked as slowed down just a bit to walk side by side with Karen. “Usually you’re so punctual much like that butler, Jakob.”

“A habit that when I accidently break, sends everyone into a frenzy.” Karen chuckled as she rolled her eyes, thankful that Lord Leo chose not to comment on it. “It wasn’t anything big honestly…..just a dream.” She finished lamely just as they reached the door to the training ground.

_A dream that went on longer than usual….and haunting voices from my past._

“A dream you say? What was it about?” He asked just as Karen reach to open the door.

“Nothing I can really remember much Lord Leo.” Karen truthfully muttered as she had a thoughtful look on her face. “Only that I felt….dread, happiness, and heartbreak all at once.”

“Well…..that certainly would make anyone wake up late I suppose.” Leo sighed as Karen finally opened the door to the training ground. “Just—”

“I will not let this happen again Lord Leo.” Karen chuckled nervously as the battle cries of the Nohrian nobles echoed in the dusk colored sky. “And I will make sure that the feelings I had in those dreams will not affect my duties to Lady Corrin.” Leo opened his mouth to say more, but a loud pained cry took both of their attention away just to see Corrin fall back several feet from Lord Xander and his horse.

Karen held back a wince as she saw the state of her Lady as she struggled to stand up. Even though she had long silver hair, Karen was always amazed how her Lady could keep it out of her sights and from hindering her movement. Whenever Karen tried to let her hair down; it would always stick to her face or block her already limited view, hence the hair tie and headband to keep it in place. Although she wished that one day she could have it long and flowing just like her Lady. And her black and silver armor, while nearly skin tight, it provided excellent protection to the princess while also being stylish enough for a member of the royal household. Although, with her feet bare, one could question her status since she preferred the comfort of nature on her feet rather than shoes.

 “You swing timidly, without resolve! You must come at me with the intent to kill” A young man wearing black and gold armor and a purple cloak bellowed as he looked down on the second youngest princess of Nohr. And despite having a bit longer hair than normal, his semi curly blond hair was held in place with the customary Nohrian black metallic crown. However, he frowned at the condition his sibling was in as she panted to catch her breath. “Hmm….that wound needs attention. Let’s see to it.”

“Prince Xander is certainly pushing Lady Corrin harder than usual.” Karen commented as she and Leo stayed off to the side to watch the siblings interact with each other. “And once again, I am baffled as to how Xander manages to bring his horse up here. I’m sure Lady Camilla’s Wyvern doesn’t pick it up and land it here.”

“I’m just as baffled as you are. Xander refuses to tell me how he does it as well.” Leo sighed just as the roof shook and a small pocket of magic appeared at the center of the roof.

“Woah there was a dragon vein there!?” Corrin cried out in surprise as she looked behind her causing Xander to chuckle.

“Yes you should have sense it as well. The blood of dragons runs through your veins as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness the dragonic power where ever you sense it.” Xander explained as he pointed his sword at his sibling. “Heal your wounds and come at me again.”

“It still amazes me much power the dragon blood in your veins allows you to do.” Karen gasped in amazement. “I mean, a healing square in the middle of the roof?” She turned to Leo with a raised eyebrow. “Is it true that you can dry up a river with a dragon vein?”

“I will not confirm or deny.” Leo grumbled out as Karen chuckled before she turned her attention back to the spar now that the Princess healed her wounds. Xander didn’t let up as Corrin charged at him once more, shouting another battle cry as their swords clashed once more. Karen couldn’t help but marvel at the speed and strength both royal siblings exhibited as they exchanged blows. Even though Corrin was much more thinner and tinier than her brother, she stood her ground against her brother. However, Karen figured that the eldest prince was not going all out. If he was, his sword Siegfried, would be glowing that dangerous purple and red hue and could—would—cut any limb off.

 _One day, I hope to achieve such power to protect Lady Corrin and make the Royal family proud to have taken me in as a royal retainer. I cannot let their kindness go in vain._ Karen thought as she remember how every single one of them defended her from the maids’ wrath when she had accidently soaked the freshly dried clothes when she practiced her magic for the first time. Of course, the maids could not threaten to let her go as they did with Jakob, but knowing that the royal family saw potential in her when all she could do was cause trouble in her early years did wonders on her. It certainly wasn’t as life changing or heartwarming as other stories, but to her….it meant everything. Especially when Leo decided to be her tutor to control her magic, something that Corrin was especially pleased about. Something about how her family was getting closer to her friends?

 “Well done, you’re getting stronger every day.” Xander complimented his sister after going for nearly fifteen minutes. While both looked a little worn out, Corrin was the only one—once again—panting heavily.

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without your um tough love.” She chuckled nervously as she sheathed her sword before running her hand through her silver locks. Xander merely chuckled at her as he too sheathed his own sword and dismounted his horse.

“I disagree, you have a natural talent. Someday you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr.” He smiled softly as Corrin blushed at his praise causing Karen to chuckle.

_Oh Lady Corrin, you still cannot handle praise from your brother._

“Now you’re just teasing me.” She mumbled as she looked away.

“You know me. I never joke about serious matters.”

“That’s certainly true…” Leo muttered earning a small smile from the red head.

“I mean what I say. You may be the one to bring the light to the darkness in our kingdom” Xander continued before the second prince decided to make his presence known.

“Typical. You do know that the true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?” Leo scoffed as he walked towards the duo, not before nudging the red head to follow him. Karen couldn’t help but swell up in happiness as Corrin finally noticed her and gave her a bright smile and a wave.

_A smile that I will do everything I can to protect it…..Xander is right….Lady Corrin will be the one to bring light to this dark and cold kingdom._

“Leo! Karen! It’s good to see you two!” Corrin smiled as she quickly gave a hug to Karen—something the retainer had to get used to early on as she and Elise were the only ones to do so—before giving one to her brother. “And Leo, you know he didn’t mean—”

 “Calm yourself, little Brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I’ve always said, you’re a talented mage with formidable magical abilities.” Xander laughed just as Corrin nodded vigorously.

“He’s right! After all, you helped Karen become such a powerful warrior who is not only talented with her dagger, but also with her magical abilities.” Corrin smiled as she clasped her hands together. “Even though I’m sure Karen would have gotten a hang of her magic sooner or later, I’m sure she wouldn’t be as powerful as she is now without your help.”

“You praise my abilities too much, Lady Corrin.” Karen muttered as she bowed. “It was only due to Lord Leo’s and his retainer, Odin, tutorings that I have become who I am today.”

“While that may be true,” Leo began as he adjusted his collar—reminding Karen of her failure to mention it to the Lord, “You had natural talent so it wasn’t that horrible tutoring you.”

“Say what you want Leo, it’s only because you’re such a good mage and teacher that Karen is where she is now.” Corrin laughed, ignoring the blush on her brother’s cheeks.

“Hmm. Well just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power.” Leo muttered as he quickly changed the subject. However, Karen knew Leo would pay the price for changing the topic as she saw her Lady give her younger brother a mischievous smile. Ah….she knew she should have spoken up about Lord Leo’s collar sooner.

“Oh that reminds me of something l have been meaning to tell you, Leo.” Corrin smiled brightly as well as her older brother as he immediately caught on to his little sister’s motive.

“Something important enough to derail this conversation.” Leo scoffed. Karen hoped that her slow movements to get away from the prince weren’t noticed by him just yet.

“Well, your collar is inside out.” For a couple of seconds, no one on the roof spoke as Leo chuckled softly—probably not believing her—before he decided to look down and blushed a furious red that could rival the Hodishian’s national color.

“What!?” He cried as he hurriedly unclipped his collar and quickly turned it around.

“It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep.” Xander chuckled along with Corrin as they watched Leo take more time than usual to reclip it back to his armor. And while Karen would like to agree with them, she didn’t want to remind Leo of her presence and her lack of warning.

“Ugh why didn’t you say something earlier? Wait a minute!”

 _Too late_ Karen thought as she looked away just as Leo turned his flustered glare at her.

“You! You saw my collar was inside out before we made it here! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I tried to mention, but you had wanted to speak to me and I couldn’t interrupt a lord….? Karen muttered, blushing lightly as she heard Corrin and Xander burst out in laughter—Xander was not as loud as Corrin as it was expected but still surprising to hear.

“Hahaha, sorry Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable.” Corrin smiled, “Besides, you can’t put the blame on Karen. She did try to warn you, but you must have been talking your mouth to her as always that she couldn’t get a word in.”

“I do not!” Leo argued causing the two older siblings to chuckle at their brother’s behavior once more. “Why do I even bother?” Leo sighed heavily but Karen saw a hint of a smile so she knew he wasn’t that offended by their comment. Just then the door to the training grounds opened once more and the two missing princess of Nohr finally made their presence known.

“Are you all right? Did you get hurt at all during practice?” Camilla, the second eldest sibling asked as she walked towards Corrin with her arms wide open. Karen sighed to herself as she fought the blush off her face as she saw Camilla’s more….endowed parts of her bouncing almost freely as she strutted to the middle child. How Camilla fought with such parts unprotected—because a well aimed arrow could pierce her breasts no matter how firm they were god damn it—also baffled Karen. And made her look at her own—nope, she was not going there. She was perfectly fine. She did not need huge breasts to fight enemies. That would only slow her down. “If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you.”

“I’m perfectly fine Camilla. As always thanks for your concern.” Corrin smiled as nodded to her sister before Elise interrupted. No doubt jealous that her eldest sister was hogging all of Corrin’s attention at the moment.

“I was worried about you too!” Elise cried before smiling brightly as Corrin gave her head a small pat.

“I know Elise. You wouldn’t visit me all the time if you didn’t care so much right?”

“Do you like it when I visit?” Elise asked softly, looking up from her eyelashes so much like a young child that Karen had to remind herself that Elise was nearly of age. Puberty has yet to catch up to her and Elise made sure to take advantage of that.

“Of course! I’m not allowed to leave this fortress. And while I do have Karen’s company, I do also look forward to your visits!” Corrin smiled softly as Elise laughed happily at her answer.

“Yaay! I’m glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me soo happy! I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole wide world” Elise laughed before she turned her attention to the red head. “And I also love spending time with you too Karen! You always make the best water animals and put on such a great show for us whenever we leave.”

“Once again, I’m grateful for your praise Lady Elise. Although I think you may be putting me on such a high pedestal when I’m not even close to such talent.” Karen muttered, blushing at the praise before an elbow connected with her side.

“Remember what I said earlier Karen?” Leo sighed as he turned his face away. “Just take the praise or Elise will put up a fit.”

“But then she’ll have to perform for us which is always such a wonderful show.” Camila smiled softly as she turned to the red head, “And I think we are all long overdue for one.”

“But…um I…it takes a couple days of preparations and you just got here.” Karen stuttered as the entire royal family turned their attention on her, “I….I want to give you all a wonderful performance! I-I cannot p-possibly do a s-show now! I can have one ready when you leave however!” Karen quickly amended as she bowed at the royal family. However, a chuckle from Xander caused her to look up in confusion.

“While, we know that it takes a couple days for you to prepare and we are always willing to wait.” Elise promptly ignored the raised eyebrow her eldest brother sent her, “We must unfortunately leave this fortress without a show this time.”

“Wait…what do you mean?” Corrin asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in worry. “You just got here though….”

“Let me tell her Xander!” Camilla smiled as she pushed her way forward to her younger sister. However, she did not wait for her brother to allow her to tell the news so to speak.

 _What would the royal family want to tell Corrin?_ Karen thought as she bit her lip on concentration. _A new retainer? No, there’s enough with the four of us here, five if you include Gunter’s monthly visits…..then…..an order from King Garon?_

 “We have wonderful news Corrin! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!” Camilla giggled as she clasped her gloved hands together, clearly enjoying the surprise gasp from Corrin and a half concealed choke from Karen.

“What?! Really?”

 _Well….that wasn’t what I had expected….but….it…..the order had to come sooner or later._ Karen thought as she quickly recovered and made sure not to look at the siblings—Lord Leo and Lord Xander—as they were the closest to see her embarrassing outburst. _I can only hope King Garon does not make her kill innocents on her first mission….._

 “Yes it means you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world…. But now you’ll be free!” Camilla continued. This time, Corrin couldn’t help but smile brightly at her.

“Isn’t that wonderful! Now we’ll be able to see you more often since you’ll be living with us in the castle!” Elise laughed as she charged at Corrin and wrapped her tiny arms around her older sister.

“It it really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow, I’m finally leaving this place. Maybe now I can join you all as a soldier fighting for Nohr.” Corrin laughed happily, thankfully not noticing the grim looks from Xander, Camilla, and Leo. And Karen couldn’t blame them. While Corrin was an excellent swordswoman, she was still naive about the world. Being sheltered in a fortress for nearly her entire life did not mentally prepare her for the cruelties of the outside world. And Karen feared that Lady Corrin would suffer so much heart ache if she were to go out to the battle field….but….if went with her, then perhaps she could shoulder some of the burden.…

After all, she did not want Lady Corrin to know about the horrible feeling of planning ambushes on defenseless people, nor the feeling of killing a person in cold blood like the rest of them did. To see life leaving their eyes; feeling the body going limp in your arms….or the sick satisfaction that you finally killed someone and the guilt that immediately comes after. No….Princess Corrin was still innocent in matters like those. She wasn’t tainted like Karen was….forced to be.

 _But…I rather have my hands soaked in blood instead of hers…_ Karen thought as Corrin continued to talk to Elise rather happily. _Lady Corrin….Lady Elise….in this dark kingdom both of you still manage to bring some light into our lives. And while Elise’s role as a healer will never bring her directly to the front lines….Lady Corrin has chosen a path where she wishes to fight. I just hope…no matter what Corrin will not let war change her…for the worse….No…_ Karen thought as she hardened her thoughts, _Rather I will not let that happen._

“I shall inform the rest of the household of your planned departure.” Karen muttered out as she once again bowed to the royal family. “Everything will be ready within the hour.”

“Thank you very much.” Xander smiled, “I know we can count on you to make sure everything is accounted for.”

“Thank you my liege.” Karen muttered one last time before she turned around and left the siblings to talk more details about the trip. After all, they had an hour before they leave.

“Everything alright?” A prim and proper voice asked as Karen finally descended the stairs. Looking up, she saw the silver—bordering on white—haired butler Jakob looking at her with a mild concerned. “Where is Lady Corrin? She hasn’t come down for breakfast yet. And I made her favorite.”

“She’s sparing with her siblings.” Karen sighed as she ran her hand through her bangs. “But more importantly, we need everyone to gather Lady Corrin’s travel gear. She is to finally leave the castle.”

“W-what?!” Jakob gasped in shock, “She’s leaving? Well…that would certainly explain that old man’s presence here….” He muttered as he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand. Karen had to raise her visible eyebrow at this. Gunter was here? Did Lady Corrin’s news of her departure catch the attention of bandits or worse, Hodishian spies?

“We must get everyone to help Lady Corrin pack her things as well as ours. I do not know if we are to travel with her just yet. We’ll know more once Gunter decides to make his presences known.” Karen ordered as she forced herself to stray from such thoughts. After all, it was a bit presumptuous of her to think that anyone would attack the royal family head on like that. It was a suicidal mission and it could also spark a war that was so close to breaking out. “Can you retrieve Flora and Felicia? I’ll find Lilith so she can begin prepping the horses.”

“Why must I be the ones to find the twins.” Jakob complained but began walking towards what Karen would guess as their likely whereabouts. “They hate me.”

“I wouldn’t say hate….” Karen chuckled as she remembered Flora’s flustered face as she….a story for another time. “Now…..I suppose I should get my bag as well….but first thing first. Coffee. It’s going to be a long day, I know it.” Karen sighed as she made a beeline to the kitchens. If she was going to get everything done within an hour, she was going to need to be COMPLETELY awake.

It only took the five of them just over fifty minutes to finish prepping everything—a personal accomplishment for all of them. And they would be celebrating but with the royal family—and Gunter—standing just a couple feet away from them, they dared not break protocol no matter how hard it was. Gunter stood off to the side, nodding occasionally, as Lilith finally finished prepping all the horses for the royal siblings to ride—with the exception of Xander as he already mounted his horse—leaving three horses riderless.

“Who do you think will go with Lady Corrin?” Felicia whispered as she too noticed the three riderless horses. “I think Flora will go since she’s such a better fighter than I am.”

“I’m not sure honestly….” Karen muttered as Corrin began talking to the blue haired stable girl as she reached her horse. “And it’s all Gunter’s decision. After all, he has more experience when it comes to protecting the royal family. So whoever he chooses will probably have the abilities to not only fight along Lady Corrin without hindering her or at least be able to heal her.”

“So then that must mean you’ll be the fighter….and the other two will be her healers.” Felicia muttered before crying out as her sister pinched her arm. “Flora!”

“Shush Felicia. We cannot be speaking like this in the presence of their majesties!”

“Sorry! I was just curious….” Felicia grumbled before a well known cough snapped every single one of their attention. As they stood up straighter—a habit the old soldier made sure to knock into them—they came face to face with Gunter’s stern gaze.

“Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress.” Gunter grunted out as he turned his attention to the other two waiting patiently “Jakob, Karen and I will accompany Lady Corrin. Lilith will also join us to take care of the horses while we are at the capital. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of the place.”

 _Always to the point._ Karen thought as the twin nodded at the order. _He never does waste his words….i wonder if he was always like this…._

“Of course, you may rely on us!” Flora answered as she bowed, not before elbowing her pouting sister—who probably wanted to go.

“I wish you safe travels Lady Corrin.” Felica smiled as Corrin finally mounted her horse. Corrin didn’t miss a beat and waved to the pink haired maid.

“I hope to see you both again soon. Just not here.” She smiled brightly before she looked at Jakob and Karen. “Looks like we’re going together then! I’m glad that I’ll be spending more time with you then!”

“The pleasure is always ours.” Karen and Jakob answered and they bowed simultaneously. As she turned her horse so that she faced her siblings, Karen and Jakob glared at each other as they saw the two remaining horses left for them. One of them was rather tamed and would listen to commands from anyone. The other however….

“Why didn’t they give that horse to Lady Corrin!” Jaakob hissed as the horsed glared angrily back, stomping its hoof into the ground. “It only listens to her!”

“I think she got the other one. You know, the one that bites.” Karen growled out as she tried to reach out to the horse only for it to try to bite her instead. “A lot.”

“I’ll do your share of duties for the rest of the month if you give me the other horse.” Jakob begged as he grabbed a hold of Karen’s scarf to prevent her from leaving.

“You still owe me for using me as a guinea pig for styling hair!” Karen hissed back. “I’m not riding that monster!”

“Karen! Jakob! You’re wasting our time. Get on a horse and move it!” Gunter bellowed, causing the two retainers to wince.

“Whoever get to the other horse first wins. Cheating is allowed.” Karen muttered causing Jakob to nod in agreement.

“Fair enough. I hope you enjoy losing.”

“I hope you get bitten.”

* * *

Karen sometimes hated the fact that when Jakob got competitive, there was nothing he wasn’t willing to do to win. She should have seen it coming when she had allowed cheating. But of course, she had apparently too much confidence in her abilities that she underestimated the ones the royal butler had. Which ended up with her taking the ill tempered horse and forcing a smile for Lady Corrin to see whenever she looked back to check up on the two of them whenever they made camp. Thankfully, they were almost close to the Capital and Karen could hand off the damn horse to Lilith who could calm the beast.

_Another win for Jakob….that makes us almost even in our scores then…._ Karen sighed as she tried to ignore the whips both her legs were receiving from the stubborn horse’s tail. _I will get back at him damn it. He will rue the day he—_

“Something wrong dear Karen?” Camilla asked as she slowed her steed down to match the pace of Karen’s horse only to barely dodge a snap from said horse. Karen could see the raised eyebrow the first princess of Nohr gave the horse and the retainer knew the feeling.

“Peachy….just peachy…”Karen grumbled as she struggled to keep her horse in check to only get another whip by its tail. “This horse on the other hand seems to have a vendetta against me.” The retainer grumbled while the horse snorted in either agreement or anger.

“Well, then you’ll be glad to know that we are near the castle and we can look at those marks on your legs.” Camilla smiled as Karen tried to hide her surprise gaze. However before Karen could even ask how the first Princess knew about them—she as always made sure to cover them up whenever she dismounted since she didn’t want Lady Corrin to worry much—a gloved finger rested on  her lips to silence her.

“I know everything darling.” She smiled sweetly, “So don’t think of trying to hide anything from me. I’ll find out eventually. Got that?”

“Yes Lady Camilia.” Karen smiled softly as Camila gave her one of her own heartfelt smile usually reserved for Lady Corrin.  “Thank you for your concern.”

“Remember darling, we love you just as much as we love our dear sister.” The light violet head princess smiled, “That’s the kind of family we are. We care for each other and we love our retainers just as equally.”

“I’m thankful for your kindness, you and your siblings.” Karen smiled just as Elise called for Camilla. The eldest princess gave Karen one last smile before joining her sister, leaving the red head retainer to her thoughts.

 _And that is why, I will repay your kindness with my servitude and loyalty….but only to you and your siblings and not King Garon…_ Karen thought darkly as the castle finally came into view. And unlike her lady who marveled in awe, Karen couldn’t help but let a small frown appear on her face. She knew King Garon was not a person who was kind or considerate so all Karen could do was hope that he would do nothing to harm her Lady, physically or mentally….but then again…..could she do anything to stop it? No one really defied the Nohrian king and lived to tell the tale.

“Isn’t this exciting Karen! Jakob?!” Lady Corrin laughed as they finally reached the castle stables where several servants awaited for us. And it did not go unnoticed by Karen as she saw the frightened looks of the servants—most likely due to the fear of messing up something and getting punished severely for it. Some even had some fading bruises barely hidden away or had applied make up to make it less visible. “The castle is so big….bigger than the fortress that’s for sure.”

“Just stay close to us, Corrin.” Xander grunted as he dismounted his horse just as several servants came by to take it away. “It won’t do you any good to get lost before you meet father.”

“R-right.” Corrin muttered, most likely feeling the pressure of meeting her father officially in court. And that was without even knowing his cruel nature. “Lead the way Xander.”

“Will you be alright here Lilith?” Karen asked as the blue haired stable girl awkwardly glanced at the other servants before calming down Corrin and Karen’s horses. “I mean, I could ask Lady Corrin to stay—”

“I-I’ll be fine.” She chuckled nervously, “It’s just a new place that’s all. And I don’t want to tarnish Lady Corrin’s image if her stable girl cannot do her duties.” Karen gave the nervous stable girl another look before secretly passing one of the two daggers Jakob had given her for her birthday—the first one she had in the fortress with the butler. Before Lilith could even deny the weapon, Gunter had called for Karen.

“Just in case alright?” Karen smiled as she winked at the girl before catching up to the group, making sure to keep the wince off her face as the whips marks continued to sting. Hopefully, after meeting with King Garon, she could go to an infirmary and get her injuries looked at. Damn horse.

“Did you give Lilith an extra dagger?” Jakob asked as he inconspicuously slowed down his pace so that he walked right next to her to talk to her without being over heard. “I saw how—”

“Of course. Do you think I would leave her that defenseless?” Karen whispered back harshly before elbowing him in the side. “And you are going to accompany me to the infirmary after meeting with King Garon.”

“Wait why?” Jakob asked rather hastily as he looked up and down at Karen, looking for any visible injuries. “Did you get hurt? Who—”

“The horse kept whipping me.” Karen hissed back, as she glared at him. “So you are going to help me bandage them up before Lady Corrin can worry.” Jakob gave her one of his rare caring face—usually reserved for Lady Corrin, the twins, Lilith and even her—before frowning in shame.

“I’m terribly sorry about that…I should have—”

“Don’t worry about it. We both agreed to the terms and I lost. Not to mention, I’m pretty sure the only person to have survived without getting whip marks on that damn horse would be Lady Corrin and possibly Gunter.” Karen snickered softly as she could imagine the old man getting whipped once before he whipped the horse into shape with his orders. “You can be such an over protective brother some times.”

“Ah, I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or insult since being related to you would certainly be horrible.” He scoffed but a small smirk on his face assured Karen that he did not mean it negatively. “But I suppose there is no one else better for the job, since I am the best butler there is. Being a brother shouldn’t be any harder.”

“Watch, one day you’ll meet someone who can butler better than you and you’ll come crying to me on how I jinxed it.” Karen giggled just as Jakob opened his mouth to protest.

“I hope that both of you will not continue this behavior when we meet King Garon.” A gruffy voice muttered behind them, immediately silencing the two retainers as they slowly looked behind them.

“Of course not.”Jakob quickly recovered as he reverted back to the stuffy and rude butler everyone knew him to be. “We know not to shame Lady Corrin, especially in front of her father.”

“Good, because we are here.” Gunter chuckled as the two of them paled as they saw they had indeed reached the doors leading to the throne room. “You may want to stand by with the other retainers.” He motioned to the other eight retainers standing off to the side

“Right…” Both of them muttered quickly made their way to the rest of the retainers—Karen smiled as she noticed both Niles and Odin—and waited for either the king or their Lady to call them.  Even though she knew her Lady would be safe with her siblings, she wished that she could still stand next to her lady.  As their Lady disappeared behind the large obsidian doors, she saw Jakob fidgeting under the stares of the other retainers before he stood taller just as a familiar face walked up towards her.

He had snowy wild hair and his right eye was covered with a black eye patch. Even though Karen wanted to know if he was blinded in his right eye she never really asked, knowing how it felt when people asked questions. And even though he never really confirmed that he had lost his eye, Karen had a feeling he did since he never questioned about her eye either. A mutual respect of some sort. While he was physically pleasing to the eye and his voice was just as soothing, he could be a bit of a pain….especially when he found a new victim to tease…or an old one.

“Hello Karen, you’re legs are looking—”

“Please Niles, if you want to lose a tooth, keep talking.” Karen smiled at the archer as Jakob quickly stood behind her and without even looking back, the red head knew he was glaring at her….especially the way Niles smirked knowingly. Oh Jakob…you already dug into your own grave.

“You wound me Karen. Especially after we had such a heartfelt night for that one mission?” Niles chuckled suggestively, earning a growl from Jakob. She should stop him now….she really should…..but it was just too tempting to let Jakob suffer for letting her get the demon horse. “You certainly knew how to please.”

“Oh all the—Karen!” Jakob stuttered as he turned onto Karen, his face just as red as her hair. “How do you know this ….this….vile…man.”

“Vile?” Niles chuckled as he crossed his arms, “I might be that, but I consider myself as a man who’s not afraid to be adventurous in certain acts.”

“Niles. Please, you’re going to make Jakob explode in embarrassment.” Karen chuckled as she placed a hand on Jakob’s shoulder. “Jakob, this is Niles. Remember, how I talked about the outlaw archer? Well this is him.”

“Now I know why you left out details about his personalities.” Jakob muttered, “I shudder at myself for believing that this man was honorable.”

“Aww , you had a crush on me?” He teased the silver haired butler as he bristle in anger. “I’m touched.”

“Niles, you already used up your quota.” Karen chuckled, “Please stop harassing Jakob. While he does look cute when he’s flustered, I need him composed if we are suddenly summoned into the Throne room.” Karen smiled at Niles, challenging him to continue. Nine out of ten times it failed, but maybe with the threat of King Garon sentencing them to death for the slightest slip, he would lesson up.

“Karen! My Dark apprentice in training!” Another voice bellowed out, “How dreadfully glorious that we meet again! Tell me, does the darkness still whisper to you?” Karen had to suppress a sigh as a more familiar face appeared right next to the white haired archer. He wore a mildly different outfit meant for mages—yellow was substituted for black—and his blonde hair was not obscured by the traditional head ornament mages of Nohr wore.  However, if one didn’t have the patience—or tolerance—for his more…flamboyant way of talking, you could easily hate Odin. However, since he was a retainer for Lord Leo, that meant he was an exceptional Mage and Karen respected him for that. He helped her along with Leo to get her magic under control, but…..ever since then he had always called her his apprentice when she never remembering agreeing to such terms.

“Ah, Odin. It’s nice to see you as well.” Karen chuckled as she waved to the eccentric mage. “And yes, the darkness still whispers to me, telling me how wondrously dark you have been. Especially with the new curse you came up with recently.” And sometimes it was so easy to talk to him, since all you had to do was either agree with his darkness nonsense or talk about naming curses or creating them. And she wasn’t really lying about the darkness whispering to her. The voices never really left her alone for long so she was slightly telling him the truth.

“You surprise me again young apprentice,” Odin cried in surprise and Karen could hear Jakob sigh in irritation. “With how in tune you are with the dark magic and the dark realm to know just how I have been doing!”

“Odin, please. It’s too late for your theatrics.” Niles sighed, “Besides, you will shame Lord Leo if King Garon hears just how obnoxious you are.”

“Niles! How—” Just then the doors to the throne room opened, silencing every single retainer in the room as they quickly scrambled into a straight line. It would have been a comical sight if it was such a serious event. A Nohrian knight quickly came out, his eyes searching for someone before they finally landed to the pink and blue haired looking female and a flirtatious silver haired male. “You two. You are to help bring in prisoners we have recently caught snooping around the castle.”

 _Prisoners?_ Karen paled, just as the two of them followed another set of knight, most likely to retrieve the prisoners. She could already picture what King Garon had planned for her Lady Corrin and it did not sit well with her. _No….he’s going to make her execute them!?_

“King Garon has also requested that Lady Corrin’s retainers enter the throne room as well.” He grunted out, earning a sigh from Gunter. He too must have reached the same conclusion as she had and knowing how he felt for the princess, he too didn’t want her to suffer. But they had no choice.

“Very well. Jakob, Karen. Do not disappoint Lady Corrin in there.” Gunter grunted out as he grabbed a hold of his steel lance and marched towards the knight in waiting.

“We won’t.” They both answered simultaneously as they quickly followed his footsteps, too tense to even do anything else. Karen spared Jakob a glance and she could easily tell that he was just as nervous as she was, but most likely for another reason. He had never left the fortress like she had in order to train. The twins and Jakob were instructed by Gunter in combat and she gave them a quick lesson in magic before Elise trained them in the arts of healing. None of them had ever taken a life before and while she did not need to question Jakob’s loyalty to Lady Corrin and would kill for her in a heartbeat, she feared how it would affect him later on.

“Karen….does killing—”

“It will not be easy.” Karen muttered, as she interrupted her brother like figure. “And it may haunt you….but…”

“Rather us than Lady Corrin.” Jakob answered with a sad but understanding smile. “It seems now I’ll be able to understand your nightmares.” Karen couldn’t help but wince. She thought she had successfully hidden those from everyone at the fortress.

“Quiet.” Gunter grunted out as they reached the large obsidian doors.  “It’s time.”

“Yeah….” Karen muttered sadly to herself as she saw the royal siblings standing together before the king. “It’s….time…”

 


	2. Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze and Rinkah see first hand just how Norhians deal with prisoners after they were unfortunately caught sneaking around the castle. However, Kaze never thought he would see a certain Princess and never did he think he would reunite with someone he thought was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also apologize for any grammar mistakes and if I made any of the characters a bit OOC. I do love the people who gave me kudos, I would also like to see some comments so I know if people are enjoying this or not. I am working on other stories so I might place this on the back burner if I don't get some comments as harsh as it sounds. But once again thank you to the people who have given this story kudos! It might make me continue the story a bit longer, but like I said before, I have other stories in waiting so more attention means more effort to the story! :)

 

**_Kaze’s POV_ **

“You know, I blame you for the shit we are in.” A white haired, muscular tanned women wearing red tribal clothing growled to a green haired man as they were roughly escorted by several men in Nohrian armor. He wore ninja clothing native to the kingdom of Hoshido, but there were several rips and tears in the clothing that suggested that he was in a fight….and lost. “Some elite ninja you are Kaze.”

“I’m sorry Rinkah.” Kaze grunted as the soldier holding onto him, gripped him tighter than necessary, “But to be fair, I did tell you to make a run for it when it became obvious that we were outnumbered.” 

“And shame my clan for running away from a fight?” The white haired women, Rinkah, scoffed before hissing as she too got the same treatment from the soldiers.

“No talking!” The growled out as several more prisoners, some missing Hoshidian soldier Kaze noted, while there were others that looked like they belonged the Nohr.

_ It seems that even King Garon does not even favor criminals from his own country. _ Kaze thought as several more soldiers--the blue and pink haired girl along with a silver haired male surprisingly stood out from the rest--came to help with the large amount of prisoners.  Over all, the prisoners looked a bit worse for wear--some worse off than others--and Kaze couldn’t help but wonder, why they were all being gather together? Was this how King Garon dealt with prisoners and traitors?

_ I’m so sorry Nii-san. It seems that I won’t be returning from my mission….and it looks like you’ll be the only survivor from our family. _ Kaze thought as they found themselves standing in front of large obsidian doors where other soldiers--no….they looked like they had more skill than ordinary soldiers, so they could be the retainers for the royal family. But why would--unless...

“It seems that they are going to slaughter us and make it a show for the royal family.” Rinkah growled out as she came to the same conclusion as Kaze had. “That bastard!”

“Quiet!” The soldier growled out as he raised a fist, ready to hit the tribal warrior for speaking out before a gloved hand stopped him.

“Now, now. You shouldn’t get ahead of yourself.” The silver haired retainer chuckled as he forcefully pulled the arm of the soldier away from Rinkah.”After all, hitting a women in such a brutal manner is such an unsightly trait to have.”

_ He surprisingly reminds me of Tsubaki…. _ Kaze thought as the soldier merely scoffed and shoved Rinkah into his arms. 

“Then you handle her. Tsk…” He grumbled as he took over the handling of another prisoner, muttering angrily to himself. “Just because he’s…”

“I do not need your pity.” Rinkah growled out to the silver haired soldier as he gripped her arms behind her back. “You cannot trick me with your false kindness. I know how you Nohrian soldiers work.”

“That’s a shame really.” The kinder soldier sighed as they waited for the doors to open. “You seemed like such a nice lady to have tea with.”

“What?!”

_ What? _ Kaze and Rihnkah shouted--Kaze in his mind--before a giggle interrupted. Kaze turned his head to see that it was the blue and pink haired spearwomen that had arrived with the silver haired man. The laugh would have been cute if it wasn’t for her next words.

“Oh Laslow, still trying to get girls to have tea with you? She’s about to get killed, she won’t have time to have tea.”

“Oh Peri, I was just trying to lighten the mood.” The man, Laslow sighed at his friend before giving her a grin. “After all, everyone should smile when they’re faced with negativity.”

“Ha, there’s nothing to smile about.” Rinkah growled out, “Getting executed is not exactly an uplifting mood.”

“Too bad King Garon won’t let us fight.” The blue and pink haired girl sighed heavily, “I haven’t been able to stab anything since we got back from our mission with Prince Xander.”

“Peri, talking about murdering someone like that will not get any men to have tea with you.” Laslow sighed, as if he was already used to her behavior. Kaze sure wasn’t and the poor soldier being held by the psychotic spearwomen looked like he wanted to be anywhere but near her. “You need to be more gentle with your approach. Talk about things you like--”

“But I like stabbing and murdering people.” The bubblegum haired warrior muttered, tilting her head in such a childish manner, that Kaze really had to wonder what went on in Nohr for warriors to develop such a bloodlust and childish manner at the same time.

“I’ll explain later Peri.” Laslow sighed, “For now, keep quiet. We’re in the presence of his majesty.” Laslow whispered as they finally entered the large throne room. 

Kaze knew that Nohr was significantly different from Hoshido, but to see it first hand, it was certanly a sight to remember. Just like the throne room back in Castle Shirasagi, it was large enough to hold several dozen guests--probably more here--and the main attraction still went to the throne. However, instead of the bright and peaceful colors that decorated Castle Shirasagi, the colors in the Nohrian throne room were bleak, dark and screamed unforgiving. It also didn’t help that many of the decorations were made from obsidian where back at home, they were made from gold. 

“I knew my people referred to Hoshido as the kingdom of light and Nohr was the kingdom as Dark….but I didn’t expect it to be an accurate comparison.” Rinkah muttered as they were all pushed to the center of an elaborate magic circle most likely to ensure none of them escaped.

_ Not that we would get far. _ Kaze thought as their weapons were unceremoniously dropped at their feet. Few were hesitant to pick them up, but it didn’t take them long to realize that if they didn’t pick one up, they would die much quicker.  Rinkah immediately picked up her iron club as she glared at the royals standing several feet away from them.

“I’ll make them pay for humiliating us like this.” She hissed as she gripped onto her weapon even tighter. “I’ll show them to never estimate the fire tribe.”

“Calm yourself, Rinkah.” Kaze muttered as he quickly gathered his shuriken--he noticed that some were missing--and began assessing the situation. “Going in this fight without a plan will get you killed on the spot. We are dealing with the royal family. There’s no doubt that they possess skills that are on par with Lord Ryoma, Lady Hinoka, and Lord Takumi.”

“Tch. I hate it when you’re right.” the tribal warrior muttered angrily. “So what’s your plan?” Before Kaze could utter a word, four people--three that were not from the royal family thankfully-- carefully made their way towards them. Two of them were men, while the other two were women. The oldest of the group was an old man, he had several scars running down his stern face. He held a lance in one arm and he could see a sword sheath on his left hip. He was definitely someone not to be underestimated as the aura around him practically shouted that he had seen and lived through many battles.. The male next to him wore a butler outfit--if he ever survived this, he could finally tell Lady Sakura that he finally encountered one--and his armored gloves holding steel knives told him that even though he performed normal duties for his master, he could easily keep up when it came to fighting.

He then examined the two women standing just a bit off from the men. The first one to catch his attention was the red haired women. It was common knowledge that Nohr did not have such vibrant hair color in their country--a trait almost exclusive to Hoshido--so it made the Hoshido ninja wonder if she was another stolen child from their homeland. After all, before Queen Mikoto could put up the magical barrier, many of the villages near the border suffered harshly from the Nohrian’s first attempt at conquest. Many families reported that their children were taken away so it was possible. Even if she was a stolen child, she was now an enemy before him so he could not take any chances to sympathize with her…..even if her only visible purple eye looked eerily familiar.

However, Kaze could not identify just what kind of warrior she was. She did not look like a swordswomen, even though some of her armor suggested so. But she wasn’t fully armored like the others so it could be that she was a mage? No….she held no tome and the pouch on her hip did not look large enough to hold even a scroll. He saw a glint of silver peeking from her armguards making him wonder if she was similar to the butler next her to. After all, maid and butlers were known for their skills with knives. 

Finally he rested his gaze on the final member of the group. It had to be one of the princess from the Royal Norian family--even if she didn’t look like she belonged there. In fact…..she looked a lot  like a certain Lord he served….

Kaze couldn’t help but take in a sharp breath as he finally realized just who the princess resembled despite wearing armor so close to Nohrian fashion and wielding a dangerous looking sword with a murderous aura surrounding it. She looked around the same age as his Lord and both had the same silver locks and crimson eyes, only her’s were rounder and had a sense of innocence to it…but….if she was raised in Nohr….chances were that she knew nothing about her homeland….and she could be just as bloodthirsty as their own people….

_ But….it looks like this is her first time in a situation like this.  _  Kaze thought as she shakily pointed her sword at them--her retainers doing the same but without the hesitation--before calming the tremors in her hands.  _ Perhaps….perhaps there is hope that she will welcome Hoshido once she knows of her birthright. _

“I’m Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe’s honorable chieftain!” Rinkah cried out, pointing her own weapon at the princess. “What is your name Nohrian Princess!” She growled out as the rest of the prisoners got themselves into defensive positions. It looked like none of them wanted to die without a fight.

_ Ah….the moment of truth. _ Kaze thought as the Nohrian--no Hoshidian princess tilted her head in confusion at Rinkah’s sudden outburst. 

“Um….my name is Corrin.”

_ Wait….Corrin? _ Kaze thought….or rather what he thought he had said to himself.

“Um….you know me?” The silver haired princess asked as she turned her attention to him. Kaze would have blushed in embarrassment for speaking his thoughts aloud, but thankfully the moment was too dire for him to even consider it. 

_ It would make sense that they would not keep her name. _ Kaze thought as he quickly composed himself as he saw Rinkah’s confused stare from the corner of his eye.  _ The Lady’s name, Kastumi, was obviously Hoshidan, and if they wished to raise her as a Nohrian then they would have had to give her a Nohrian name. _

“...I’m Kaze.” As he looked up, he had hoped there would be some form of recognition in her eyes or something, but she still looked at him with the same curious crimson eyes. Perhaps it was naive of him to think that a name from her past would make her remember everything. After all, it had been over ten years since they lost her. “I’m a ninja from Hoshido. Show me what you can do.”

It had pained him to say such words to his Lord’s missing twin, but…..if he were to die, he would rather have her kill him using all her strength….as she had promised many years ago to do if they ever spared. But that did not mean he would not try his hardest to escape this place.

“Do not worry, Milday.” The butler answered as he stood protectively in front of her--the redhead mimicking his actions as well. “You do not need to worry about soiling your hands.”

“We are more than enough to take care of these prisoners.” The redhead muttered, taking out a single dagger from her armor--he was right...but how did she pull it out so fast--and held it in a fashion similar to someone he knew long ago….

_ She’s dead…. _ Kaze thought to himself as he held his shuriken almost in the same manner as the red head in front of him.  _ She’s dead…..no matter what red head you see, it will never be her.  _

“That’s...kind of you Karen, Jakob.” The lost Princess smiled softly before taking a deep breath and smiled sadly at them. “But….Father has asked me to….to…”

“We are not saying that you stay out of the fight.” The older knight grunted as he took a position near Kastumi. “But rather, let us share the burden with you.”

“What are you waiting for!” King Garon bellowed out, causing the three--minus the old knight--to flinch at his voice. “Kill them!”

“I’ll take on the butler.” Rinkah growled out, “He’s pissing me off with his prim and proper attitude.”

“He reminds you of the soldier that held you.” Kaze chuckled as the tribal warrior merely growled at him. 

“Shut up. Besides….we got company.” She snarled as she jumped out of the way of an incoming knife, signalling that the fight had begun. Quickly the other prisoners charged at the four warriors, but several of them--most likely the inexperienced soldiers--immediately fell to the swift swipe of the Knight’s lance. The others quickly realized that on their own, they would be no match for the knight so they quickly paired up and took him on.

“I can help!” The princess’s voice echoed as she quickly went to aid the old knight and blocked one of the attacks with such ease and strength that Kaze thought she could--would--be on par with her twin. However, he could not witness the princess’s fighting style any longer as he caught a glint of silver in the corner of his eyes. It was only due to years of experience that he managed to deflect the blow from the redhead as she suddenly pounced on him. 

As they struggled against each other--he was surprised at how strong she was--a quick look behind her sent chills down his spine. A couple prisoners laid on the floor, dead with the throats slit open. In less than thirty seconds, the redhead had already accomplished what takes years for a Hoshido ninja to accomplish. Only master ninjas were able to make such kills with high success rate, his brother being one of the few ninjas capable. .

_ Stealth kill. _ Kaze thought as he jumped back as the redhead slashed at him once again with one of the steel knives similar to the butler.  _ She is probably at my level or even nii-san’s and she looks about a couple years younger than me. I wonder just what kind of training she’s been put through. Hoshido ninja would certainly not train anyone from Nohr….so where did she learn this fighting style.  _

“I must admit, you are a  far better match than the other targets I’ve encountered.” She muttered as she jumped back when Kaze took a swing of his own, followed by a well aimed shuriken.  Unsurprisingly she dodged the attack with a backflip before she landed and once again shot straight at him. This time, he was prepared for her assaults, and quickly met with her blows. However, he was surprised how familiar it felt as he deflect each hits and found his own deflected just as easily as well. It brought up memories that he had thought he buried deep inside and nearly forgotten. 

_ “Nii-san! Nii-san!” A young redhead smiled as she ran up towards the green haired ninja with a couple of dulled shuriken. “Can you spar with me?” _

_ “I um….I have duties today.” He frowned as his younger sister pouted at his refusal. But alas, he could never really deny his sister when she was constantly being put down by their father. “But….I suppose I could spare a few moments--” _

_ “Yes!” She smiled as she soon got into a defensive position just as Kaze took out his own set of shuriken. “Today, I’ll beat you fair and square!” She smirked as she tried to give him a serious look that only made her look cuter. _

_ “What whatever makes you sleep easier at night.” He chuckled as he quickly deflected her first attack. “Remember--” _

_ “Not to make my attacks obvious, I know.” She grunted as she continue to share blows with him. “That’s why--” _

“Backwards slice….” Kaze muttered in surprise as the redhead in front preformed the same technique his dead sibling once performed to gain an upper hand on him and his brother during their spars. Of course his small outburst did not go unnoticed by the redhead and she gave him a curious stare as she jumped back to gain some distance between them.

“How do you know that move….better yet….you dodged it pretty well when it’s not even a common technique among ninja users.” she asked as she gave him a cautious stare. Kaze didn’t want to start comparing the similarities--her hair color was close to Saizo’s, her eye color close to his and their late mother, and she was around the age Kyoko would be if she didn’t die--it would give him hope that he shouldn’t even be holding. It could not be possible….this young women could not be…..could not be….

_ But….. _ As Kaze looked over several yards away from them, he saw the stolen princess of Hoshido, fighting valiantly against the prisoners,looking very much alive and healthy. Many had believed she was dead as well, except for the royal family and that was the reason why they continued their search for her. So…..was really hard to believe that perhaps Kyoko was alive as well?  _ Maybe….maybe it is Kyoko…. _

 

“You know,” Kaze barely flipped out of the way as Kyo--the redhead--slashed at him once again before she had to jump back when he flung several shurikens at her. “Staring out like that will get you killed. But...I suppose better you than me. After all,Ii will kill anyone in order to protect Lady Corrin.”

Kaze hated to admit it, but hearing those words coming from someone who could look like Kyoko was rather unnerving. Even though his brother and even him to an extent would say similar words to an enemy, the fact that the redhead could be Kyoko made it…..

_ Terrifying. _

But...he had no concrete proof that the redhead was Kyoko….no…..so he shouldn’t let his feelings of this girl get to him. No….rather…..he had to get the news that the princess was alive back to Queen Makoto. No matter the cost.

However, before he could launch another attack, the butler landed right next to her, looking a bit worn out, but the glare sent his way meant that he was still capable of fighting.

“Having trouble, sister?” The butler teased, as he wiped a small amount of blood dripping down the side of his head. And for some reason, that irritated him, even though he told himself not to think of the redhead as Kyoko. She was dead….this girl in front of him could not be her. “I thought you would have already finished him off.”

“I finished two before I got to him.” The redhead huffed, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “He’s just more talented than normal Hoshidian ninjas. What about you? It looks like you haven’t even finished your target yet.” She smirked as the butler blushed this time.

“She’s a lot more capable than you think.” He huffed, before smirking. “Switch?”

“Sure.” She shrugged and before Kaze could even wonder what she meant, he was now trying to dodge attacks from the butler instead. A surprised cry nearby forced Kaze to tear his gaze away from the butler, and he was shocked to see Rinkah sporting a wound, dangerously close to her neck. 

“I won’t deny that Karen is obviously a far better fighter when it comes to warriors like that tribal women,” The butler smirked as he continued to slash at the Hoshidian ninja, getting far closer than he would have liked. “But you should be paying attention to me since things are about to get messy!” He shouted as he suddenly shot straight at the Ninja with surprising speed and it was only due to reflex that he managed to escape the full blow of his attack. Although it left a rather nasty wound on his right arm, making it hard for him to even grip his own shuriken. Thankfully, he could use his left arm just as well as his right.

“Yo Kaze!” Rinkah shouted as she quickly came to his aid just as the butler went for another attack, “I think it would be best if we teamed up against these freaks.”

“I concur.” Kaze grunted as he stood next to Rinkah, wincing slightly at the wounds she sported. He knew she was a strong warrior in her own way--he had been at the end of her club once and he had a bruise lasting for several days--but if she couldn't hit her enemy then she was more of a sitting duck. Sure she could take hits, but if someone could aim for certain spots and be agile at the same time---someone like the ninja? Karen--then she could be in trouble. It would be best to team up and hopefully, he could take Karen while Rinkah continued her assault on the butler.

“Karen! Jakob! We can take over.” Kastumi suddenly cried out as she, along with her knight appeared at their side looking a bit worse for wear. A quick look to the left showed that whatever remaining prisoners had fallen under the attack of the two and (thankfully) the princess showed guilt as she spared her blood soaked sword a glance. 

“It doesn’t look that good for us huh…” Rinkah chuckled humorlessly as she gripped her club even tighter. “I always thought I would die in the battlefield with my tribal members next to me.”

“I’m sorry, you’ll just have to settle for me then.” Kaze chuckled sadly as Rinkah scoffed.

“Well, I can’t say you were horrible company….double team?” She asked as Kaze nodded.

“Yes…..it’s probably the best way if we want to live.” The Hoshidian ninja  sighed heavily as he adjusted his grip on his shuriken. Having not only Kyo--Karen and that butler fighting against them, but the knight and now the lost Hoshido princess would spell trouble for them. “Keep an eye on my right side?”

“Of course.” Rinkah scoffed as she raised her club before swinging it down just as the Butler and Kyo--Karen, struck her. Immediately Kaze threw several Shuriken at them in order to get them off her before he had to jump back as the Knight swung his lance down, narrowly missing his head. Rinkah quickly came to his aid, pushing back the knight with her club, before jumping to the left as the princess quickly took over, swinging her sword down with all her might that it left a small dent on the floor. 

_ She’s strong. _ Kaze throught as he quickly shielded the tribal warrior as the princess continued to swing at them, not letting up. Even though the lost Hoshido princess did share a similar fighting style to his Lord, he could easily see the difference now that he was fighting her head on. While his Lord held similar strength--possibly more--he was more guarded and was not as reckless with his  attacks. He prefered to be on the defensive instead of the offensive, probably due to the training Lord Ryoma gave him. The eldest prince probably wanted his younger brother know how to defend himself after the kidnapping incident.

Kastumi on the other hand, her attacks were more offensive, and it looked like she was willing to take risks with  her opponents in order to get past their defenses. Rather, her style of fighting minced to most Nohrian soldiers. They probably wanted her to be ruthless when it came time to fight Hoshido.

“You left your left side open!” Rinkah shouted as she narrowly dodged the butler’s attack and immediately took the chance to strike the princess as she struggled with him to overpowered him.

“Lady Corrin!” The knight shouted as he quickly moved to intervene. However, he wasn’t fast enough and the tribal warrior stuck her, surprisingly sending her flying a couple feet away. Her cry of pain filled him with guilt, but he couldn’t ponder on it longer as another voice cried out in  panic before it changed  into anger.

“Lady Corrin!” The red head cried out as the butler quickly went to her aid as the princess struggled to stand up. Kaze saw the redhead’s face turn pale before it became red in anger. Quickly she turned towards them and surprisingly she threw her dagger into the ground before growling out to the knight. 

“Gunter. Leave these two to me. I’ll make sure they pay for hurting our Lady!” She hissed as her hands begin to glow along with her back pouch. Quickly, Kaze regrouped with Rinkah as she uncharacteristically gulped in nervousness as power began to radiate from the redhead in waves.

“Never pictured her as a mage…..” The white haired warrior muttered as Kyo--the red head began to move her hands in front of her similar to way a blue haired princess he knew back home did, making him feel even more uneasy about her. “Never heard of a warrior who moves like a ninja but has magical abilities like a mage…”

_ No…. _

“She’s like a freak”

_ No…..it can’t be….. _

“But….we can take her right?” Rinkah asked, but his attention was focused solely on the redhead in front of him, the young women he was beginning to believe was….

_ My little….sister? Kyoko?  _ Kaze thought as water began to seep through her pouch and flowed into her hands. However, it wasn’t as gentle or calming as the blue haired princess’s water…..or as he remembered it was when she showed it to him.

_ “Hey…..Kaze-nii?” Kyoko asked as she quietly approached him, careful not to startle him from his training. As he turned around to face his younger sister, he saw her worried face and immediately began to wonder who had hurt her feelings this time. However, before he could even ask her what was wrong, she spoke up again. _

_ “C-can…..can I show you my magic?” She asked quietly as she fiddled with her ninja uniform, making sure not to look directly at his eye. Kaze knew exactly why she was careful not to say it louder than a whisper as she was usually punished for even mentioning magic. Kyoko eventually learned that she could only trust a few people, which thankfully included him, to show and help her control her ability. Although, he was usually the former as he had no knowledge of magic. And even though he knew it was strange and…..different, for a ninja to wield magic, if it made his younger sibling happy, then he would support her because he never wanted her to be sad ever again.  _

_ “Sure.” He smiled as he put away his shuriken and gave her his full attention. “Did you learn something new today?” Kyoko smiled brightly as she nodded her head vigorously.  _

_ “Yup! I learned how to make animals this time!” She smiled before her face scrunched up in concentration as her hands glowed a calm light blue as water began to gently seep into her hands. She quietly began to chant out words--something he could not hear clearly--out as she began to morph the animal into a pegasus and Kaze couldn’t help but gasp lightly in awe as it slowly began to flap it’s watery wings and flew on its own, circling the two of them. _

_ “Attack!” Kyoko laughed as the pegasus suddenly changed it’s course and charged at him. He wasn’t fast enough and the green haired ninja soon found himself drenched in water that was surprisingly….refreshing. “Do you feel better nii-san?” _

_ “Besides having a wet shirt, yes, I actually do.” Kaze chuckled as he took off his shirt, hoping that it would dry soon. He didn’t want to give the princesses a scare. “What did you do?” _

_ “That’s a secret.” Kyoko giggled, “Sensei told me that the water I use isn’t just for attacks, but with the right words and chants, I can actually help people! She’s going to start teaching me after the escort mission we have going to Cheve.” _

_ “I look forward to the progress then.” He smiled before frowning as he felt a familiar presence. “Kyoko--” _

_ “I know….” She smiled sadly as she quickly took out some shuriken and began staring at them intently. “Just…..just promise me…that you’ll always…” _

“Let me show you my magic….” Kyoko growled out the water she controlled grew in size and roared in ferocity as it danced above her head. 

“DODGE!” Kaze shouted as he saw Kyoko move her hands straight towards Rinkah sending a large stream of water towards her and it was only due to his warning that the tribal warrior jumped out of the way just in time. However, they both paled at the destruction it caused; the ground where Rinkah stood moments before was utterly destroyed, a crater several feet deep was now in its place and the tiles surrounding it had several cracks in it. However, the could not continue to document the destruction as Kyoko once again ordered her water to follow them.

“How the hell is she doing that?!” Rinkah shouted as the two of them quickly made a run for it, hoping that they could at least out manuver it. “I thought mages could only cast a single spell to hit their enemies! Not make it follow us!”

“It…..it must be a different type.” Kaze grunted as he flip backwards as a stream of water blocked his path--destroying the floor before him--before charging at him. “Or that she’s very powerful.”

_How did your magic become so….destructive sister?_ Kaze thought as he spared a glance at his lost sister, shivering at the bloodthirsty look she was giving them. _Is this how Nohrians train their mages? No…....I think…..I think they saw the potential and…..used her_. He thought sadly before his left leg became ensnared by a thin rope of water and roughly pulled him back. He couldn’t help but let out a cry of surprise, alerting his only surviving companion of what had happened.

“KAZE!” Rinkah shouted as she changed course and ran straight towards him, probably hoping to at least free him. But….Kaze knew that would not be the case as the water began moving up his legs and encasing the lower half of his body. He couldn’t help but shiver as he felt the water’s icy cold touch through his clothes…..nothing like the cool refreshing feel he remembered before.  

“No one can escape my hold….” Kyoko muttered as she quickly caught the white haired warrior in her watery ropes and held her next to Kaze. “And now….please….stop struggling. It’ll only make it worse.” She whispered softly as she clasped her hands together. Immediately, the two of them slammed into each and both of them were engulfed in a sphere of water. Kaze quickly took a deep breath before his air supply was cut off and as he opened his eyes, he could make out Rinkah’s struggling form as she tried to stay upright as the water kept them in the middle of the sphere. 

He instantly remembered that the tribal warrior never knew how to swim and even though they were being kept afloat in the sphere of water, she was most likely panicking. And if she panicked too much, then she would use up all of her air supply faster.

_ Stop struggling _ Kaze thought as he tried to reach her--calm her down--but she flailed around even further, her eyes growing wide in fear as her face began to turn blue. Soon her movements started to slow down and Kaze knew she was already running out of air. Quickly Kaze swam to her and immediately placed his mouth over hers and gave her some of his air before she could swallow water. Of course, she struggled against his hold, but thankfully she soon stopped and as he pulled back, he could see her face having a healthy hue to it again….although it was now turning red….was she angry?

_ No time to think about that…. _ Kaze thought as he struggled to see Kyoko beyond their watery prison.  _ If we do not get out of here soon enough then we’ll both be dead. This looks like it takes up a lot of magic to keep going….perhaps-- _ Suddenly and without warning, the water encasing them lost its power and the Hoshidian ninja found himself falling to the ground rather painfully. Taking in much needed air, Kaze gasped heavily as he tried to regulate the oxygen intake to make sure he didn’t become too lighted. Even if Kyoko no longer had any magic left in her, there were still three other capable bodies that could kill them with ease. He had to be ready to protect Rinkah--who was coughing violently near him--and try to survive a little longer. However, as his eyesight cleared up, it became clear that Kyoko--still standing without looking worn out--had let them go on her own…..or rather…..

“Just stay down please…” The quiet voice of Kastumi, caused Kaze to look up and saw his Lord’s twin looking at him with concern before turning around as armored steps came towards them. 

_ I can’t argue there. _ Kaze thought as he laid on the ground, trying to regulate his breathing and quietly watched as the king of Nohr glare angrily at the Princess who stood off to the side; Kyoko, the Butler, and the older knight standing right next to her.  _ I don’t even have the strength to push myself up at the moment…. _

“Why are they not dead?” He growled out at the silver haired Princess who surprisingly held her ground, but Kaze could tell that it would not last long. “Did I not tell you to finish them!”

“Father, they are beaten…...do you really wish for me to execute helpless prisoners?” She asked before she flinched as the King bellowed at her.

“You dare to question my orders?! I ordered you to kill them all!”

“No!” The Princess cried, “It’s wrong!”

“My Lady,” Kyoko whispered in surprise as she gave her a glance. “It is not wise--”

“SILENCE!” The king growled out, immediately causing Kyoko to shrink back in fear. Kaze had a feeling that Kyoko probably defied the King once before--causing a bit of pride to swell up in his chest--before he realized that was the reason why she feared him so. She probably already faced his wrath and did not want Lady Katsumi to witness it. “It seems there is no point in arguing with you any further.” Then to Kaze’s horror, the King raised his hands towards them and a large burst of flames came rushing out, intending to incinerate them.

“No!” Kastumi cried out as she rushed out to protect them, using her sword to take the brunt of the attack, causing all occupants in the room to gasp out in surprise. The King tried to attack once more--did he truly not care for her wellbeing? Then why go through the trouble of kidnapping her--before a wall of water rose up in front of Katsumi as Kyoko protected her.

“Wha--Corrin! Karen!” A young blonde girl--probably around Lady Sakura’s age--gasped out as the King’s face contorted in anger. “Why--” She was cut off by her brother--probably the eldest and crown Pirnce of Nohr of his crown and armor was any indication--as he too could not grasp what the two of them just did.

“Corrin! Karen! What are the two of you--” He was however drowned out by the roaring voice of King Garon as he snarled at the two of them.

“You dare to defy me directly Corrin?! And After all I’ve done for you Karen, this is your repayment?!” The King roared as he turned on Kyoko, who surprisingly held her ground. Whatever monster they tried to mold his sister to be, he was glad that she still cared deeply for the people she was chosen to serve, to even put her life on the line for…..something their father would be proud of.

“You have ordered me to protect your daughter, Princess Corrin, from any danger my King. I am merely following your orders that you have set for me.” She replied coolly before her body froze up and began twitching uncontrollable. “Wha--Iago!” She cried as she tried to move her head to the side. Kaze followed her gaze and saw a man--half of his face was covered by a golden mask and his oily black hair messy flowed down the side of his face--smirking viciously in the shadows as he held an outstretched hand towards his sister while he held a glowing tome on his other hand.

“Oh Karen. You should have known that the moment Princess Corrin disobeyed King Garon’s orders, she would be considered a traitor and no longer your charge to protect. But,” He sneered as he clenched, causing Karen to gasp in pain, “If you wish to join the traitor in the afterlife, it will be my pleasure to make sure you join her.”

_ Kyoko! No! _ Kaze thought in horror as he watched his younger sister struggle for breath as the princess looked back and forth from her retainer and her family, probably pleading to them to help her out.

“Father! Please forgive Corrin!” The eldest Prince cried out, his eyes narrowing at Iago before returning to normal as he faced his father. “She doesn’t yet understand the situation and Karen was only following her duties as a royal retainer should.”

“Very well, Xander. You kill them yourself and anyone who gets in your way. And then I may consider of forgiving your sister and her retainer for their mishap.” The King growled out as he nodded to the mage that held his sister hostage. Immediately Kyoko took a deep gulp of air as she could finally breath, but her body was remained frozen in place.

“Kill them all!” King Garon roared again causing the prince to take a deep breath before taking slow steps towards them.

“No….” Katsumi whispered as Xander unsheathed his sword and pointed towards them, only wavering the slightest as the Hoshidian princess moved to intercept him. “Big Brother….please…”

“Move Corrin.” The crowned prince of Nohr sighed--did Kaze hear a hint of sadness in his voice? “If you don’t move, I will be forced to--”

“No!” The Hoshido lost princess cried out louder, more sure of herself as she held her sword defensively. “I won’t let you!” Then to his and Katsumi’s surprise, the crowned prince swung his sword down. The silver haired princess cried out in pain and surprise as she barely managed to deflect his blow before jumping back as he swung again. He took the opportunity to turn towards him, raising his sword to strike him  down, but before he could the princess immediately came to his aid and swung back just in time to save his life.

“Why do you refuse Corrin?” Xander asked, and Kaze could actually hear the pain in his voice as he talked to her this time….it seemed that he genuinely cared for her. But….that wasn’t right…..they took her from them. They most likely lied to her and tried to brainwash her to follow Nohrian customs, so they shouldn’t feel attached to her at all. It was just an act to make sure she stayed loyal to her…..so why...why was it when he looked at the royal family he could see the same amount of love coming from them he saw with the Hoshido royal family? It did not add up. “The Hoshidians are our sworn enemies!” Ah….bad to familiar ground.

“I know that!” Katsumi cried gripping her sword tighter, “But….this is different! They can’t fight anymore, why not show mercy?” She asked, as she spared him a glance before returning her gaze to the Nohrian prince.

“Please Corrin,” A rather robust women with light violet--bordering on lilac--medium length hair that went down her shoulders in soft waves, called out to Katsumi as the youngest princess held onto her arm. And once again, Kaze couldn’t help but be surprised at the amount of love she held in her eyes as she looked at the stolen princess. “Don’t defy him….” 

_ The prince….or the King? _ Kaze wondered as he noticed her eyes shift towards the King as his eyes narrowed even further when his son still did not strike down Katsumi.

“You still wish to defy me?” King Garon growled out as he made his way towards them. “Then perhaps you need to see first hand just exactly what happens when orders are not obeyed.” Then without warning, he roughly grabbed Kyoko by her hair with his left hand--revealing an ugly and deep scar running down her right eye similar to Saizo, did that happen during Cheve….or while she was in King Garon’s care--while his right glowed a deadly purple. Without wasting a second, the King slammed his fist into his sister and her screams of pain sent chills down his spine.

“AHH!HHHHHH!” She screamed as she tried to squirm out of the King’s and that damn mage’s spell, but there was nothing she could, only suffer through the King’s attack. “AHHHHHHH!”

“Karen!” Katsumi cried out and Kaze would have joined her, but he feared that if called her by her true name….King Garon would not hesitate to kill Kyoko and him. He could not let his younger sister die due to a foolish mistake. “Father! Please! Do not punish Karen! If anything, I deserve the punishment!”

“Corrin!” The prince cried in shock as King Garon stopped his attack--Kyoko going limp  as she fell to the floor, no longer supported by the magic--before turning to her. Then to everyone’s surprise, King Garon swung his gloved hand down on Katsumi’s face, causing her to cry out in pain. Immediately she let go of her sword and clutched her right eye as blood slipped through her fingers. Immediately, the blonde princess of Nohr rushed to her side and placed her glowing staff near her.

Kaze hoped that this incident--as horrible as it was--would at least give Katsumi more reason to join Hoshido once they find a way to take her back. Her “Father” obviously did not care for her if he was willing to attack her for trying to save people. Not to mention, if Katsumi truly cared for Kyoko, then the princess would also take into consideration the treatment Kyoko suffered…..at least that would be his hope if he was able to survive this and tell the royal family of his new discovery. 

“Father!” Xander shouted as he turned to his father, “What is the meaning of this?!”

“This is what happens when orders are not obeyed.” The King answered, not even giving blood soaked gloves a glance. “And if you continue to disobey me Xander, you shall receive the same treatment.” He growled causing the Prince to take a step back before regaining his posture. He took a moment to spare a glance at Katsumi--who was slowly pulling her hand away from her injured eye--before giving the youngest prince a small nod. That did not go unnoticed by the princess as she turned her head. As Kaze followed her gaze, he was suddenly filled with dread as saw the prince’s hand glow a similar purple color--although it was much lighter than the King’s--and the ground trembled around them. 

“Rinkah!” Kaze cried out as he tried to reach her as the ground suddenly was suddenly illuminated in a bright golden color. He and the tribal warrior screamed out as large tree branches wrapped around their bodies--preventing any sort of escape--while the golden light blinded them even further. 

_ No!  _ Kaze thought as the branches began to restrict his airflow causing him to slowly use conscious.  _ I cannot die here…..Lord…..Kamui...I’m sorry…...Saizo--nii…....I’m sorry…...everyone…..it seems that i have failed. _

“Nooooo!”

* * *

**_Corrin’s POV_ **

“Noooo!” The Nohrian princess cried out as she saw from her remaining good eye, the two remaining prisoners disappear from her brother’s most iconic attack. The Ninja could only cry out his companion’s name before they disappeared forever reminding Corrin that she was powerless to save them. She tired to stand up but small hands held her back.

“Big sister!” Elise cried as she held onto her; Corrin tried not to think about the blood that stained her sister’s clothing, “Please! Stay still. I haven’t been able to to heal--”

“Enough!” Corrin froze as she heard her father’s voice bellow out. “Elise. Step away from your sister--”

“But….father--”

“Do not make me ask twice.” He growled out causing shivers to go down her spine. Was this how father always was or….or was it because she disobeyed her father that her siblings were now suffering their father’s wrath? She thought about the pain in her right eye and giving a glance to her quivering--yet she did not move a muscle as Father came closer--younger sister and she did not want her to share the same faith as she did.

“Go Elise….I’ll be fine.” Corrin sighed as she kept her wounded eye closed and wiped off as much as blood as she could. She took a moment to gather her strength--the entire event took it’s toll on her--before she stood up to face the Nohrian King. “Father--”

“You dare to speak to me,” He growled out, eyes narrowing in anger. “After you failed to obey my orders to kill the prisoners?!”

“Father, I--” However, a gloved hand patted her shoulder, immediately silencing her as she looked back to see who it was. She had to suppress her anger at her brother for killing those helpless prisoners without giving them a second thought. She had always considered him to be a kind and gentle soul whenever he wasn’t trying to show off.  However…..

“Father, I have already eliminated the prisoners on behalf of our softhearted sister.” Leo began, “All that I ask is that you be merciful in your punishment for her,”

_ But I don’t care about getting hurt! _ Corrin thought as she opened her mouth to protest,  _ Just leave innocents out of it! Don’t hurt anyone else! _

“Stay quiet little princess.” Xander whispered as he appeared at her side. “Do not test father’s patience.”

“But….” Corrin wanted to protest further, but seeing her father so close to Karen’s unconscious form and seeing moments ago just what Father was willing to do to her, kept her quiet….for now. After a couple of seconds of silence, the Nohrian king narrowed his eyes at the silver haired princess before clicking his tongue in distaste.

“Tch….” The king snarled as he turned around “I have no need to discuss this matter further.” And without another word, he left the throne room with his advisor Iago, leaving the Nohrian siblings alone with Corrin’s two conscious retainer and one still limp on the floor, almost looking like she was one of the casualties. Once the doors shut behind the King, Corrin was immediately bombarded by her younger and older sister.

“Oh Corrin! I was so scared for you!” Elise cried as she hugged the middle child tightly. “Does your eye still hurt?! I didn’t finish healing it when father--”

“It’s fine Elise. It doesn’t hurt that much.” Corrin gave her younger sibling a small smile as she tried to ignore the small throbbing pain. “You healed it pretty well.” Soon, Corrin found her face cupped by familiar gloved hands and as they turned her face around, she was soon staring into Camilla’s worried face. Before she could even reassure her older sister, Corrin found her gently brushing the wound going down her eye, frowning as she flinched in pain.

“That’s going to leave a mark…..but….I don’t think you lost your eyesight.” She muttered as Corrin found Elise’s arm wrapping around her tightly as Camilla made her assessment. “It does not look as bad as Karen’s….”

“Karen!” Corrin gasp as she turned around to where her friend laid only to find Jakob and Gunter tending to her. Gently, she tugged Elise’s arms to let her go--which she reluctantly did--and immediately went to her friend’s aid. She sighed in relieve as Jakob gave her small smile as Gunter helped Karen sit up, slowly regaining conscious. 

“Do not worry my Lady. Karen is in no danger. She should be fine with plenty of rest and vulneraries to numb the pain if she still has any when she wakes up.” Corrin’s butler replied before bowing his head low. “I must apologize my Lady….for not being able to prevent this from happening to you.” Unconsciously Corrin touched her wound--wincing slightly at the sting--before sighing heavily. Even though they were willing to kill the other prisoners in order for her not to feel guilty, she still made them worry about her when she disobeyed her father’s orders and tried to spare the last two prisoners causing her father to give her the wound.

While she did not directly kill the other prisoners--Gunter always took the kill shot while she merely wounded them--it still felt wrong that she was aiding in the massacre of the prisoners. It bothered her so much that when she saw Karen preparing to kill the last two prisoners in her signature water prison, she couldn’t take it anymore. She already had too much blood on her hands….she couldn’t have anymore and ordered Karen to release them, hoping that Father would at least spare them. They did get rid of the remaining prisoners so she had naively thought her wish would be granted….But of course it wasn’t and Karen had paid the price when she came to her rescue to save her from Father’s wrath.

“No….Jakob….it’s….it’s my fault. I…..I should have listened to father. Then perhaps none of this would have even happen.” Corrin muttered sadly as she bit her lip. After all….even though they were innocent people…..if it meant choosing between killing strangers or loved ones from getting hurt….then maybe…….

However, before she could even think about the alternative a hand lightly hit her leg causing Corrin to gasp slightly in shock. As she looked down, Karen was weakly frowning at her while Gunter held her in a sitting position. 

“No…..don’t think about that…...just….keep being you…..and don’t ever change.” Karen laughed weakly before giving Corrin a pained smile, “We love you….for your kindness towards everyone. And we are willing to do whatever….to make sure that you stay like that.” Corrin saw from the corner of her eye Jakob nodding at Karen’s words while Gunter let out a cough.

“Sorry to cut this short, but Karen should be getting to the infirmary soon.” The old knight grunted as he carefully helped Karen to her feet, holding her up on the left side. “The magic King Garon used on Karen seems to be taking it’s toll on her. And the marking on her legs needs to be looked at as well.” 

_ Markings? _ Corrin thought as she looked down at her friend’s legs to see several red lines decorating her thighs. 

“Wha--how did that happen?!” Corrin asked as Jakob quickly held Karen’s right side to steady her. However, before Karen could answer her,  Corrin heard her sister sigh out,

“Oh, that was from the horse earlier.” The eldest princess answered as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It looks like the legging she wore didn’t provide that much protection…..it looks like you’ll have to borrow some of my mine Karen dear.” She chuckled while Karen gave a small one in return. 

“Ah….um...thank you Lady Camilla, but--”

“No buts my dear.” Corrin’s sister cut her retainer off as she placed a finger to her lips. “I’m sure you’ll look amazing in them. But let’s get you healed up first. Gunter, the infirmary is still in the same location.” She smiled as she turned to the old knight. “I trust you’ll make it there without any trouble?”

“Not at all Lady Camilla,” Gunter grunted out. “We’ll be on our way.”

“Please take care of Karen….” Corrin muttered as the three of them exited the throne room--and as the door opened, she could see two other males quickly rushing towards them before the obsidian doors closed on her--before she finally remembered why she was upset. Especially at her younger brother. Quickly she turned around--nearly losing her balance--and gave Leo a weak glare.

“Why are you still upset?” Leo sighed as Corrin hit his armor with his fist--although she could never put her full strength in it….he was her little brother after all, “You need to rest Corrin.”

“You know exactly why I’m upset!” Corrin cried out, “Those prisoners! How could you! They were already beaten and on the verge of death! There was no need to execute them!” She could clearly remember the shocked faces of the Hoshido ninja and the fire tribal women as Leo casted his spell. Did that mean their blood was on her hands as well when she tried to hard to spare them? Was doing nothing, making her just as guilty? The Ninja’s cries would definitely haunt her dreams for a good while, that was for sure.

However, her brother’s response certainly surprised her as he spoke up.

“Agreed. Now please lower your voice. My eardrums can only take so much crying.” He sighed as he placed his tome back to his belt. Corrin could only stare at him dumbfounded before she finally managed to speak.

“Wait….what?” Leo could only chuckle at her as Xander came up to them. 

“I’ll explain later….I believe our brother has some words to say to you.” Corrin went silent as Xander stood in front of her frowning--most likely at her wound--before sighing heavily.

“Corrin….while I understand it is your nature to be kind to everyone you meet….I fear that one day your act of kindness will be the end of you.” He scolded as he sheathed his sword and ran a gloved hand through his locks. Corrin winced at the gesture, he really was worried about her but she couldn’t help but feel a bit betrayed. Karen and Jakob told her that she shouldn’t change and they loved her for how she was, but her brother was now telling her that she shouldn’t be as kind to others. But why? Shouldn’t kindness be second nature? Why were they even executing prisoners with so little mercy? She was so confused at how different her brother acted here and back at the fortress that she had to wonder who was her real brother. Or perhaps it was just the presence of their father that made him so tense and more cold than Corrin was used to seeing? Either way….

“I…..that may be so...But I would rather die a kind person….” Corrin smiled softly to herself as the faces of Karen, Jakob, the twins and Gunter came to mind along with Elise, Leo, Camilla, and Xander’s  smiles. They were always so happy whenever she came up unrealistic--according to Leo at the time--fake treaties during her studies and exclamations to try to make peace with everyone when she was younger. If….if her unrealistic and kind views made the people she cared about happy...then if she were to die with those beliefs…..“I believe I will not have any regrets if I do so….” And to her surprise--or rather relief--Xander gave her a small smile in return.

“Well said little Princess, well said.” However, the smile only lasted a second as Xander quickly  returned to his stoic face to address the remaining guards. “Gather the prisoner’s belongings and send them to my quarters.”

“Sir!”

“And little princess...please make sure you take care of that wound.” He sighed as he gently cupped Corrin’s face and lightly traced the scar that would most likely make a permanent residence on her face. “We don’t want it to get infected.”

“Right…..sorry Big brother…I’ll get it looked at later.” Corrin gave her older brother a small smile as he left the throne room with two other people--one with blue and pink hair while  the other sported silver. She turned to her younger brother just as Elise and Camilla began guiding her out of the throne room.

“Wait, Leo! What did you mean earlier? Your spell--”

“I’m not sure if you noticed since magic isn’t really your forte.” Leo chuckled as he followed the his sisters. “But I did altered it so that it would look like I killed them when in fact I teleported them to a safe location.” Corrin couldn’t help but gape at him before smiling brightly. She should never had doubted her younger brother; he really was as kind was she knew him to be.

“Thank you Leo! Really.”

“I should have followed Father’s orders,” He sighed but Corrin could see a hint of  a smile on his face. “But Camilla and Elise put up a fuss whenever I make you upset so I had to do something.”

“Either way, thank you Leo.” Corrin smiled before frowning. She wondered just where did Leo sent the two prisoners…..after all he couldn’t really have sent them to the infirmary where they would mostly likely be discovered. But they certainly needed medical attention so…..

“Don’t worry about it.” Leo sighed, “I sent them to my own personal quarters where my retainers will meet up with them. All you need to worry about is taking care of that scar.”

“Yeah!” Elise cried as she hugged her arm in worry. “I couldn’t heal it completely, but the maids here are more experienced than I am so maybe they can get rid of that scar completely!”

“I hope so,” Camilla cooed, “It would be a shame to have your pretty face ruined with a scar.”

“Well, if it doesn’t go away, then i could perhaps wear my hair in a similar style to Karen.” Corrin chuckled as she pictured herself growing out her bangs and asking Karen how to keep them in place. Or she could ask Camilla, she also wore her bangs over her left eye…..

_ Huh….. _ Corrin couldn’t help but give her older sister a glance as the gears in her head began to turn. She knew Karen covered her eye to cover the scar running down her right eye….did that mean Camilla also had a scar too? Was that caused by a fight….or….or was it from their father? Or was she just speculating?

“Still….I’m worried what father will have planned for you Corrin…” Camilla sighed heavily causing Elise to grab Corrin’s arm even tighter. As she looked down at her younger sister, she was shocked to see how uncharacteristically quiet she had become and as the middle princess turned to face her brother, he too became quiet and surprisingly avoided her gaze.

“What do you mean?” Corrin asked,

“Father never forgets a slight like this….” She sighed. “So I fear that father may have something else planned for your punishment…”

“But….but if Corrin apologizes then maybe Father will forgive her!” Elise cried out before turning to Corrin and gave her a bright smile. “I’ll go with you too big sister so you don’t have to do it alone!”

“Thank you Elise…” Corrin smiled softly, grateful that her younger sibling would be willing to face their father with her. It would probably be easier to face the King if she had someone with her, even for moral support. “That would be wonderful.”

“Before you can even apologize, you first have to heal up.” Leo muttered as he ran a hand through his hair before leaning in close to her ear and whispered, “And we must also make sure the prisoners are well enough to escape.”

“Ah….yes!” Corrin nearly shouted out before her brother’s raised eyebrow forced herself to calm down. “That….that would certainly come first.” She chuckled nervously as they passed several guards. She definitely did not want anyone to hear about the prisoners that were still alive. Not only would she get punished for not finishing them off as she was told to do, but Leo would suffer as well since he lied to their father. And if he was willing to hurt her for disobeying an order….she feared what he would do to her younger brother when he found out that Leo lied to him.

“Please send my regards to Karen when you see her.” Leo sighed as he parted ways with the sisters just as a blonde male wearing a traditional mage outfit--but not so much since the colors were off--came up to him. “It seems that my retainers have some matters to discuss with me. I leave Corrin to your hands Camilla.”

“Of course.” She smiled just as the reached the doors to the infirmary. “Shall we meet up again later tonight?”

“Very well. I need to go over some studies with Corrin later anyways.” He answered, leaving with the blonde male. “Please take care Corrin. I shall see you later.”

“Yeah…..see you later.” Corrin smiled just as several maids rushed towards her, blocking her view of her brother as they began to fuss over her.

_ Tonight…. _ Corrin thought as she was brought to a bed--right next to a sleeping Karen--and was forced to lay down as well,  _ Tonight I’ll be able to see the prisoners….and maybe….just maybe we’ll be able to let them go. And then….I’ll finally be able to ask that ninja why he looked surprised to see me….to even know me. _

  
  
  



	3. Hoshido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I'm not sure if people are still reading this, but if you guys are then thank you! I also apologize for any grammar mistakes and any out of characterization for any of the characters. And I probably won't update for a bit since I'm going to work on my other story. My goal is to get at least another chapter up before posting another chapter for this story. Please enjoy the chapter and any comments or critics are welcomed!

 

**_Kamui’s POV_ **

 

**THUNK, SWISH, THUNK**

 

A young man with silver hair and red ruby eyes panted heavily as he swung his Katana down on several practice dummies close to him causing several of their limbs to fall off. Then, as his Katana began to glow brightly with a golden color, the young man swung his Katana horizontally, spinning and staying in place at the same time, at the remaining dummies and immediately stop as he made a complete 180. For a moment, none of the dummies seemed to be affected--especially the outer ones--but soon, one by one, the top half of the dummies fell off.

“It certainly looks like you are improving Lord Kamui.” A soft giggle caught the attention of Kamui as he turned towards the voice. It was a young girl--probably just by a few years-- with light blue hair tied into a messy bun, and golden eyes smiling brightly at him while she held a naginata in her hand. However, that smile turned mischievous as she leaned on her weapon and pointed behind the second Prince of Hoshido. “But, you missed several in the back.”

“What?” Kamui cried as he turned around only to see that his retainer was correct and several dummies were untouched by the power of his katana. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand through this silver locks pouting at the blue haired retainer as she giggled at him. “It’s not that funny Lili…”

“But you should have seen your face!” Lili laughed as she held her stomach, “You were so serious and you could feel the wind from the swing of your sword, but you just couldn’t get the last ones.” She smiled brightly as Kamui chuckled at her behavior, only to laugh aloud as she lost her balance on her Naginata and fell to the ground face first. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Lili was one of the best spear fighters in Hoshido--second to Orobo--and could easily wipe the floor with anyone, but she could be randomly clumsy at the oddest moments. Thankfully whenever that happened on the battlefield, Kamui and Kaze usually were at her side to back her up until her short moment of bad luck ceased.

“Hey!” She pouted as Kamui quickly sheathed his Katana and helped his retainer up. “That wasn’t that funny.”

“Of course it was.” Kamui smiled brightly, “It’s not everyday you fall epically from just standing. I’m even sure Kaze would have chuckled.” However, his smile immediately disappeared as he remembered that his other retainer was away for a special mission--one that even his own mother would not tell him about--and was supposed to be back already. It had been nearly a week since he was supposed to return and Kamui was already fearing the worst outcome of his friend. “Sorry…” He muttered to Lili as she too became uncharacteristically quiet from the mention of his name. After all, the three of them were very close….if they lost Kaze….

_ No….he’s probably having to take a longer route to avoid suspicion. _ Kamui thought as he shook his head, trying to get rid of any negative thoughts.  _ He’ll be back soon….we just have to wait….and give him hell for making us worry so much! _

“It’s fine.” Lili smiled--but Kamui could tell it was forced--as she picked up her weapon and tried to remove any dirt stains on her outfit. “He probably got held up by some ladies at the borders and is trying to find a way to gently let them down.” Lili let out a forced laugh as she gripped her weapon tighter. “I’ll make sure he pays for making us worry so much.” She suddenly growled out as she stabbed the ground with her Naginata, causing Kamui to take a few steps back. An angry Lili was destructive one and he did not want to explain to Azura later why he had so many bruises when we went to visit her….although that would mean she would try to heal him with her---

_ Kamui….no. You do not want her to use her powers on something that could have been prevented….although you could ask her to use some salve and--NO! God get it together Kamui! _

“Kaze, your days are numbered!” Lili screamed angrily into the sky as she stomped her foot, “You hear me Kaze! When you get back, you’re gonna have to sleep with one eye open!”

“Try not to kill him alright?” Kamui chuckled nervously, “Saizo would probably stop you before you could even take a single step in his direction.”

“Tch….I suppose you’re right.” Lili sighed, “But I still think he’s wayyyy over protective of Kaze. Even your brothers and sisters don’t baby you that much.”

“Er...that’s because of certain reasons….” Kamui muttered softly as he remembered just how wound up the master Ninja was as he heard the news of his missing twin. While he didn’t see it for himself, he had overheard Kagerou and Ryoma talking how Saizo buried himself into training so much that he practically destroyed his own training ground. How much of it was true, Kamui didn’t know, but he could picture the eldest ninja sibling being able to accomplish something close to that.  And he could understand the worry the ninja had….after all, his entire childhood had nothing but death for his family and if he were to suddenly lose Kaze….he didn’t think it would end well for the retainer of his older brother.

“Oh! I remember why I was out here now!” Lili suddenly exclaimed as she clapped her hands together causing Kamui to sweat drop. There was also another reason why he didn’t want Lili to kill Kaze for making them worry; Kaze was the more responsible of the two retainers Kamui had. And while he did love them both…...Kaze was a lifesaver when it came to reminding the prince of meetings and practice schedules. Lili could never remember the messages correctly and there were times when the prince missed meetings completely or got there way too early. 

“So there was a reason?” Kamui laughed, “And here I thought you just wanted to visit your favorite Lord.”

“Bah! You give yourself too much credit.” Lili scoffed. “But before you so rudely interrupted me, I wanted to inform you that Queen Mikoto wanted an audience with you.”

“Huh, that’s strange.” Kamui wondered aloud as he placed a hand on his chin. “Mother usually asks us in person for a meeting with her….or she’ll just start talking to us right away….” He muttered as he began to think up different reasons for the sudden meeting. The queen had summoned one similar to this in order to plan a surprise birthday party for Takumi a couple years back when he became of age…..maybe they would do something similar for Sakura’s birthday?”

_ But her birthday is not for a couple months…. _ Kamui sighed heavily as he closed his eye in thought.  _ So just what is the meeting about? None of my siblings are out of the castle that I know of…..perhaps a new wave of faceless have been spotted and we need to be sent out? _

“What time did Mother say this meeting would take place?” Kamui asked Lili almost laughing as he caught her staring into space. 

“Ah!” Lili cried as her face began to blush bright red in embarrassment, “I um….may….have um…..tuned out at the last bit?” She chuckled nervously as Kamui sighed. He should have seen this coming. He could only hope that he wasn’t too late.

“That’s fine Lili.” Kamui laughed as he made a quick check around the training ground to calculate just how much time it would take to clean it up before meeting with his mother. While he knew he was going to be late, it wouldn’t be good for him to leave a mess. “I’ll clean this up and head over--”

“That’s not necessary my Lord!” Lili quickly cried out as she began pushing the second prince out of the field to his surprise. “I can take care of it! After all I did make fun of you for not being able to complete your attack!” She giggled nervously. Kamui had to narrow his eyes at his retainer’s behavior, while she was known for changing topics rather quickly, she was not the best when it came to keeping secrets. She would usually start to stutter, avoid eye contact, and offer help when there was no reward for her--well she does offer help time to time without the need of a bribe, but usually she wanted sweets in return for her services that went beyond of a retainer.

“Lili….what’s going on?” Kamui asked as his retainer continued to push him further away from his training ground. “What did you do this time?”

“What? What do you mean ‘what did I do this time?’ I’m offended that you think I would cause my Lord such trouble that the queen would request an audience with him to discuss my behavior!” She rambled before taking in a sharp breath. “I mean…..please don’t be too hard on me?” Kamui sighed heavily before turning around and patting his loyal retainer on her head.

“Of course not Lili. Besides, what makes you think that Mother would punish you? You’re one of her favorite retainers in the castle….just don’t tell her retainers that.” Kamui chuckled nervously as he tried to spot Orochi or Reinka. He didn’t want to die just yet.

“Oh thank you my Lord! I promise to never cause trouble again!” She smiled as slammed into Kamui and gave him a hug, almost taking his entire breath away. 

“Right.” Kamui wheezed out as he lightly push the blue haired spear fighter away. “Well, I must get going, I don’t want to keep mother waiting.” He smiled as gave her one last pat on her head. “Please make sure--”

“To put the functional dummies back into the armory while I place the destroyed ones into the repairs shop! On it my Lord!” She smiled as she bowed towards him. Kamui couldn’t help but his retainer one last chuckle before he began his trek to the throne room where his mother would most likely be. Although, just before he was out of hearing range, he could have sworn he heard Lili mumble something about being sorry for lying. He turned around to ask what she had meant, but Lili was already tidying up the training field and actively made sure not to turn around--so much that she walked backwards to pick up a piece that she missed instead of turning around. Kamui sighed to himself, knowing that he would probably get the answer from his mother instead. 

_ And I probably should hurry. _ Kamui thought as he began jogging,  _  Who knows how many detours Lili took before she finally reached me.  _

* * *

“Mother?” Kamui asked as he opened the doors to the throne room, “Lili said you requested a meeting……” However, he didn’t finish his sentence as he noticed that he was not the only one his mother requested to see. His older siblings, Ryoma and Hinoka, were whispering amongst each other before they stopped as they noticed his presence. Takumi stood off to the side with his arms crossed and Kamui couldn’t place what emotion he had. The only one missing seemed to be Sakura. But that was due to her scheduled shopping trip she had planned with her retainers and they would not be back til later tonight.

_ Soooo….does that mean the meeting was to plan for Sakura’s party? _ Kamui thought as the remaining guards quickly exited the room as his mother nodded to them.   _ But that doesn’t seem right….Lili said that she was sorry for lying and I doubt she would have lied about this….what’s going on? _

“There you are dear.” Queen Mikoto smiled softly as she quickly went to greet him with a hug. “I was beginning to think that we would have to send Ryoma to find you.”

“Well, you know Lili.” Kamui smiled softly as his mother began fixing his messy silver locks. “She does tend to get distracted so that’s why she usually makes Kaze to take any messages….” He muttered to himself as he once again thought of his missing retainer.

“About that…..” Ryoma began as Kamui noticed that his mother has gone quiet. “There have been news about Kaze whereabouts….”

“Is….is Kaze alright?” Kamui asked as dread began to form in the pit of his stomach. And he had reason to worry. His mother refused to look at him in the eyes--and was it the trick of the light or did he see her eyes bit bit too glossy--Ryoma had his stoic face on and his other siblings were doing nothing to give away any clues.

Soon Kamui found himself breathing too quickly as he began picturing an all too graphic image of what fate had for his friend. Kamui could frighteningly picture Kaze’s body somewhere in a ditch-- _ an abandoned street _ \--where several weapons laid about showing that he had fought back-- _ Arrows littered the streets along with puddles of water that seemed out of place. _ His signature scarf would be in tatters and laying several feet away from him-- _ His sister’s headband laid broken and soaked in blood next to the body of small child-- _ and they would only recognize the body because of the clothing and small charm that Kamui knew the Ninja carried around-- _ The child wore the ceremonial clothes given to Kyoko for that day….he knew because she hated pink and wanted red when red was only given to the royal family. Katsumi even begged their father to let Kyoko wear it since she wanted to wear the pink one instead.  _ The head would obviously be missing….probably kept as a trophy or if by some miracle buried somewhere else where no one could find it

_ Kamui screamed in fright as he recognized the body to be his dear friend--and supposed retainer--lying dead in the streets of Cheve hours after the attack from the royal Nohrian army. While the body did not have a head--and they would never find it--he could tell….he could tell the body belong to Kyoko. It was around the same height and build and wearing the red ceremonial clothes given to her that day. The only difference was that it was darker due to the blood surrounding the body. He continued to scream as he realized that his sister’s headband meant that she too must have suffered the same fate or something worse if she was nowhere near here. She always promised to wear the headband since it was his gift to her and never lose it, and he doubt his sister would let them take her headband off without a fight. He continued to scream long after his father’s retainer carefully picked him up and took him away from the scene. While he didn’t remember much afterwards….he could remember the man holding him tightly as he whispered,  _

_ “Sorry….I’m so sorry…..I’m sorry I couldn’t have saved you…..Kyoko...:” _

“Kamui!” Ryoma’s voice cried out in alarm as Kamui suddenly began struggling to breathe. “Hinoka! Get Azura in here now!” The prince barked as Kamui fell to the floor, doing his best to to get any air into his lungs as his chest suddenly began to throb in pain. However, his mind kept replaying the pictures from that mind, playing back over and over again that it was hard to keep himself from panicking. Was he back in Cheve? Was he home? Where was he? Where was Father? Katsumi…..Kyoko? Why was it so dark--

“You are the ocean’s grey waves….” Kamui could help but freeze at the calming voice as it sang lyrics that he found familiar. He could feel cool, soft, delicate hands taking a hold of his shoulders and he couldn’t help but take a hold of them….they felt so safe….comforting…

“Destine to seek, life beyond the shore….just out of reach.” The voice continued and Kamui could feel his breathing slow down as he felt water droplets--cold….but not so much that it was uncomfortable--dance on his skin, clearing the darkness in his mind.

“Yet the waters, ever change…..”

“Flowing like time….” Kamui whispered along with the singer’s voice as he could finally recall the soothing song. He let out a small but shaky smile as he finally blinked himself back to reality--it scared him how he could easily lose himself at times--to reveal Azura’s gentle face just a couple inches away from his. While her golden eyes glistened with worry, he could see the faintest of smiles on her lips as she finished her verse.

“To the path….yours to climb….” Kamui couldn’t help but let out a shaky sigh as he rested his head on the Nohrian princess’s shoulder and held her close, not caring that his family was present. While the images still lingered, they were not in full clarity and Azura’s presence helped him push the memories back into the deepest part of his mind where it could not be easily accessible. He stayed on her shoulder, trying to regulate his breathing as he could barely hear the rest of his family whispering amongst themselves.

Usually, that’s how his panics attacks went; he would either require the assistance from either a heal or Azura and it would take him about half an hour to calm down enough to return back to his original self. Although, whenever it was Azura helping him, the time to recover was reduced significantly. He had a feeling it had to do with her magic since he never knew anyone else having similar abilities and no one really knew just what it was capable of except to help him through his panic attacks.

“Thank you….Azura…” Kamui whispered after several minutes of silence as she rubbed circles on his back before another hand on his shoulder caught his attention. As he looked up, he saw the worried look of his mother and instantly, he latched onto her and took in deep breaths as he tried to explain his behavior. “Mother…..I’m…..I….”

“Don’t worry my child.” She whispered softly as she combed through his hair, causing a small smile to grace his lips as he relaxed into the comforting gesture. “I know you are not still not fully recovered from that incident years ago…”

“But….it shouldn’t affect me this badly….” Kamui couldn’t help but whisper as he buried his head into his mother’s shoulder….the smell of jasmine and sakura flowers helped him calmed him down even further. “It’s…..it’s been years…”

“But you were so young when you came upon the….brutal sight….” Kamui could hear his eldest brother sigh heavily as his gloved hand rested on his shoulder. “It’s not unusual for you to still react to it.”

“Still…..” Kamui muttered sadly as he pushed himself away from his mother’s embrace--the temptation to stay next to her side was so overwhelming….but he had to get his act together….he was the second crowned prince of Hoshido….he had duties to fulfil even if he was not likely to take the throne. “I….I need to find a way….a way not to make myself a bubbling mess.”

“Well, remember,” Hinoka’s rough voice coughed out as she made her presence known. “We’ll always be here for you whenever you do find yourself a bubbling mess.” She smiled as Kamui blushed heavily. “Its cute how you always hold onto us like when you were so young”

“Please Hinoka-nee!” Kamui groaned as he covered his reddening face with his hands, hoping that they would stop teasing him. “I’m twenty, I shouldn’t be treated like a child.”

“I think it suits you with all the antics you manage to get into.” Takumi chuckled as he added his two cents. Kamui couldn’t help but pout at his younger brother as his whole family chuckled, knowing he was right.

“I don’t know about that.” Azura’s calming voice cut through the light laughter as everyone turned to her. She immediately blushed at the attention but years of living with them for several years did make her more…..outspoken, even if it didn’t seem like it to other people. “He can be very mature when he wants to be.” Instantly, Kamui could feel his cheeks burn bright red at the compliment--and her small smile directed towards him did not help him at all--and he couldn’t help but look away as he saw the knowing smile on his mother’s lips.

“Oh?” Ryoma chuckled as Hinoka gave Kamui a teasing smile as she poked his shoulder, “I think we would all be delighted to hear these tales of maturity--”

“How about we um focus on the meeting?” Kamui muttered weakly as he took a moment to glance at Azura--only to blush even brighter as she still gave him a small smile--before returning his gaze to his mother. “I mean….please?” He muttered weakly just as his older brother let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh….I suppose we stop with the teasing today.” Mikoto smiled at her son before it turned uncharacteristically serious. “After all, I have recently been given serious information that will change our tactics with the kingdom of Nohr.” Immediately, Kamui could feel the tension rise as their mother mentioned the Kingdom that had taken so much from them. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ryoma clearing his face of any emotion and Hinoka gritting her teeth in anger. It also didn’t escape his notice that Takumi glared at Azura when their mother had mention Nohr before he turned his gaze back to Queen Mikoto, face also cleared of any emotion.

“What is the news you wanted to tell us mother?” Ryoma asked as he crossed his arms. “And why only tell us?”

“And what does this have to do with Kaze.” Kamui asked as he remembered asking about his retainer before he had his panic attack. “Did he….did he give you the information?”

“Yes….he did.” Queen Mikoto muttered just as Kamui took in a deep breath.

“Did….did he--”

“Die?” A familiar voice asked, causing everyone to turn around. Kamui could help but gasp as a green haired ninja--he looked a bit worn out but that had to be expected--calmly walked out of the shadow and smiled tiredly at him. “You should have more faith in me, my Lord.”

“Kaze!” Kamui cried out as he ran to his friend and enveloped him in a hug, feeling slightly guilty when Kaze let out a grunt of pain. “When did you get back?!” He asked as he pulled away just as the rest of his siblings came towards him, surprised as well.

“Very early this morning.” The ninja calmly answered as Hinoka ruffled his hair, smiling happily. “I’m sorry for the state I’m in. I would have taken a bath at least.” He muttered, blushing at the sudden attention. Kamui had to hold in his snort, sometimes he forgot just how prim and proper his retainer was around the rest of his family. Not to say that he acted out whenever it was just him and Lili, but he certainly learned how to relax more around them.

“It’s perfectly fine,” The queen chuckled causing the blush to glow brighter on the ninja’s cheeks. “You had very urgent news to tell us after all.”

“News that would skip bathing before meeting with the queen?” Kamui asked, genuinely surprised since Kaze always had made sure to be presentable whenever he met with Kamui’s mother, “What….what kind of news do you have?”

“You’ll never believe it….” Kaze sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his messy and oily hair, signs that he had not made any stops to reach the castle. Kamui was almost fearful to fear what Kaze had to say….but….as he turned to see his mother, he was surprised to see a small smile gracing her lips.

_ What…..what kind of news would make mother smile like that? _

“I have finally located princess Katsumi.” No one spoke a word as the words Kaze spoke sunk in. Kamui didn’t have to look at his siblings’ faces to know they shared the same shocked face as had on his face...although Azura would be the exception since she did not know his sister personally, only through stories and paintings. “She lives among the Nohrian royal as a sibling….”

“H-how?” Kamui managed to stutter out, seeing that the rest of his siblings were still too shocked to say anything, “How did you find Kastumi?”

_ And why did it take so long? _

“It's….a very long story….” Kaze sighed heavily and if the light wasn’t playing tricks, Kamui could swear that Kaze was on the verge of tears. “And….she’s not the only family member I found…”

“But...Katsumi was the only one taken during that night at Cheve.” Ryoma nearly growled out, “Nearly everyone else on protection detail died….even your younger sister Kaze--”

“That body wasn’t Kyoko’s.” Kaze interrupted Ryoma, “I….I saw her...she was...she was right next to Lady Katsumi….”

“Wait a minute….” Kamui whispered as the gears in his brain began to rotate, “You mean….that….that the body we,” 

_ The body I saw that night... _

“Saw in Cheve...that wasn’t…wasn’t Kyoko’s?” Kamui whispered as he held his breath for Kaze’s answer. And for a moment….Kamui couldn’t help but feel as if he was dreaming….after all….finding your long lost sister was just too good to be true...and then realize that your first best friend who you thought was dead for nearly ten year was alive as well? Kamui must have passed out when he was training, that had to be the reason. There was no way...no way that the possibility for their family to be whole once again could be coming true soon.

“I know my sister…..she was always the odd one out.” Kaze let out a chuckle but Kamui could hear his voice slightly cracking. “And even though they changed her name and altered her appearance slightly...she still used the same fighting technique we were taught by our late father.”

“I….I cannot believe this….” Hinoka whispered as tears began to swell up in her eyes, threatening to fall. “Katsumi’s alive….and so is Kyoko!”

“You have to tell us your entire mission detail.” Ryoma muttered as he took in deep breaths--probably to make sure he did not cry as well. “I want to hear the full story…”

_ You also want to see how they treated Katsumi and Kyoko all these as well, don’t you brother. _ Kamui thought as he bit his lip. 

“We shall hear it after Kaze gets the proper rest that he deserves though.” Kamui’s mother interjected before Kaze could open his mouth. “He’s nearly dead on his feet….” As the queen gave his retainer another look over, she couldn’t help but frown at him. “Kaze...when was the last time you slept...or even ate for that matter?”

“Nearly….three days ago your majesty.” Kaze answered as he bowed his head, nearly tripping over himself and would have fallen to the floor if Kamui didn’t catch him. “Sorry….”

“Don’t be!” Kamui cried out as he finally realized just how tired his retainer looked. Were his eyes that tired when he first saw him? And he did look a bit paler than normal…How did he miss the signs earlier! “Mother! May I take him to the infirmary to make sure he’s alright?”

“I would be happy if you do.” She sighed heavily, “I’m so sorry Kaze. I was just overjoyed to hear the news that I had to make sure my children heard it as well that I ignored your health…” She muttered sadly.

“It’s alright your majesty.” Kaze chuckled weakly as--surprisingly-- Azura came to the other side of Kaze and helped him stand on his feet. “The news couldn’t wait after all…”

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up and fed.” Kamui chuckled as Kaze weakly took a couple steps on his own before relying on the two royals for help. “And then you can finish your story alright?”

“Very well, Lord Kamui….and thank you for the assistance Lady Azura…” Kaze chuckled weakly. “You are too kind…”

“It’s no problem at all.” She smiled softly as the two of them exited the throne room, slowly making their way to the infirmary. “You two are rather….good company to have around.”

“You mean we don’t ask a lot of questions or stay silent waiting for you to speak first right?” Kamui smiled before blushing bright red. “I mean….Um….thanks?” His blush only turned brighter when Azura giggled.

“Please save the flirting when I can actually leave the two of you alone.” Kaze chuckled, “While it’s endearing, it’s also frustrating that--”

“AND HERE’S THE INFIRMARY!” Kamui shouted over Kaze, hoping to at least distract Azura from his retainer’s comment. “Well, what do you know! It’s time for us to leave you, Kaze please get well and I look forward to the story later tonight! Goodbye!” Kamui rushed his words out as he basically pushed his retainer to the shrine maiden that had greeted them, before pulling Azura away. And he continued to pull Azura long for several minutes before Kamui realized that he still held her hand in his. 

“Ah! Sorry about that!” Kamui quickly apologized as he let go of the Nohrian princess’s hand and blush bright red. “I um….I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean to pull you across the castle….”

“It’s fine Kamui.” Azura giggled softly before her eyes softened, “I know you have a lot on your mind after hearing the news Kaze brought.”

“Yeah….” Kamui muttered as he ran a hand through his hair; yes the news Kaze brought certainly made the prince’s mind turn at the possibilities of reuniting with his sister and long lost friend, but it certainly wasn’t the only reason why he was flustered around the Nohrian Princess. “I…..it’s been a surprising turn of events.”

“I can only imagine….” Azura whispered, “And then there’s the possibility…..” Kamui tilted his head in confusion as the blue haired princess did not continue her sentence, instead opted to bite her lips instead. 

“What do you mean, Azura?” Kamui asked, “What possibility?”

“Well….not that I doubt your sister….” Azura began as she twiddled her fingers out of nervously, “But….you know my memories of my childhood at Nohr was minimal correct?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with Katsumi?” 

“Well…..I wondered Katsumi’s personality has changed to fit the model of King Garon’s child….”She muttered and immediately, Kamui could feel his heart freezing. He had completely forgotten about the possibility that Katsumi could have been brainwashed to be like the savages from Nohr as the kingdom was famous for producing them. There was not a lot of details surrounding the royal family--and Azura was so young when she was captured that she did not remember either--so it was a safe assumption to make that they could be just like the King. And if Katsumi was raised to be a princess from Nohr…..

“I….I think there’s more to that.” Katsumi muttered as he shook his head of the dark thoughts. He had a feeling Katsumi was not….was not as ruthless as King Garon was despite being raised under his care. Call it twin intuition or whatever, but he just knew Katsumi was not the type of person to kill mercilessly. “After all…..if Kaze was captured and taken hostage, then how did he end up back here? Someone must have let him go and I get the feeling that it was Katsumi.” He smiled brightly at Azura. For a moment, Azura said nothing before she began giggling. 

“W-what did I say?” Kamui blushed as Azura continued her giggling fit. “I-is there something on my face?”

“No….” Azura giggled, before she finally composed herself and gave him a soft smile before she held his hand with her own. “I’m…..I’m glad that you still look everything in a positive light...no matter how bleak things look.”

“Well…..someone has to.” Kamui muttered out, wishing that he could hide his blush with his hands and at the same moment, hope they stayed intertwined with Azura’s for a while longer. However, at that moment, his stomach decided to ruin the perfectly good moment as it growled loudly. Kamui wanted to die right there and then.

“It looks like you missed breakfast then.” Azura laughed softly before she began to pull him towards the kitchens. “Let’s have some lunch then. That should pass the time until Kaze is well enough to tell us his story.”

“I--Um---yeah, sure.” Kamui chuckled as he let himself get pulled along, enjoying the sensation of Azura’s hands in his. He knew moments like this were very few so he cherished every single one...especially when the threat of war constantly loomed over them.

_ One day….One day the war will end….and I hope when that day comes, I can celebrate with the people I love…. _

* * *

It wasn’t until after dinner that the healers deemed Kaze fit enough to speak to them and by then Sakura had already been informed of the details and was waiting anxiously along with the rest of them to hear the full story. He had been surprised to hear how eggear Sakura was to find out about Katsumi when she and Takumi were too young to remember the incident, let alone Katsumi.  He was even more surprised to hear how Takumi mumble about Kyoko’s wellbeing more than Katsumi’s. Then again, when they were younger, Kyoko had always tagged along with him and played with Takumi a little more than his other siblings so it would make sense that Takumi remembered her. But….it make Kamui a bit uncomfortable that Takumi did not hold that much worry for his actual sister.

_ But….I shouldn’t worry about it…. _ Kamui thought as he got himself comfortable just as Kaze entered the room--with Saizo who must have been informed about his brother’s arrival--and began telling his mission.  _ I’m sure once Takumi hears how Katsumi is…..I’m sure he’ll be more concerned about her…. _

However, after an hour, it became obvious that Takumi would not be the only one concerned about Katsumi’s wellbeing. Thankfully, none of them had interrupted Kaze as he told his tale of his imprisonment at the Nohrian castle--even though Kamui could see from the corner of his eye that Hinoka wanted to shout in rage along with Ryoma--but everyone was tensed once Kaze finished his report.

“So….to summarize everything…” Kamui gulped as he noticed just how angry his older sister was, “When you and Rinkah were captured….you and the rest of the prisoners were forced to fight Katsumi and Kyoko in order to prove her worth to King Garon….”

“Yes my lord.”

“And…..when she spared you and Rinkah, not only was she hurt for not following orders….but Kyoko also got punished despite it being her job to protect Katsumi?”

“That is all I remembered before the youngest prince of Nohr cast his spell that knocked me and Rinkah unconscious and on the verge of death.” Kamui’s retainer answered as he bowed his head before setting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Most likely trying to calm him down after he had heard that their sister was also injured.

“I knew that Nohrian scum were low….”Growled Hinoka as she balled her hands into fists while Sakura tried to stifle her tears as their mother held her, “But to…..to hurt Katsumi when she wanted to save the prisoners…..I swear I’ll make King Garon suffer!” She cried out as she slammed her fist onto the mat. 

“And Kyoko also got hurt because of her…..” Kamui barely heard Takumi whisper out before Ryoma bellowed out, 

“Hinoka! Enough. We share your frustrations but getting angry will do nothing to bring them back home.” The first prince reasoned, managing to calm down their eldest sister.

“Poor nee-san….” Sakura hiccuped as she tried to dry her eyes the best she could. “She….didn’t deserve this…”

“I actually have a question….” Kamui muttered, gaining the attention of his retainer. “How….how did you even manage to escape?”

“Yes….it sounds like you had no chances of leaving the Nohrian castle alive.” Queen Mikoto muttered as she tapped her chin in thought. “And I doubt that King Garon would have overlooked Katsumi’s kindness and made sure the two of you were dead.”

“You’re not wrong in that.” Kaze answered, “There were a couple of times we thought we would have perished but….it worked out in the end. After all, it was Katsumi who saved us.” He smiled before going further into his tale.

* * *

**_Kaze’s POV Several weeks before_ **

_ When Kaze first began regaining consciousness, he did not last long before he succumbed to the darkness once more. However, before it had taken a hold of him, he could see two blurry figures just a bit away from him, whispering amongst each other. One had blue hair tied into a braid while the other had long red messy hair that looked like it had just been undone. He did not ponder what they were talking about for long before the darkness grabbed ahold of him. However, he did managed to get one thought across, _

_ Did I die? _

_ The next time he regained consciousness, he felt his forehead being dabbed with a wet--and cool cloth--before he finally opened his eyes. For a moment, his eyesight was blurry but he could make out the same blue haired figure that he saw last time, hovering over him. As his sight began to clear up, he saw familiar golden eyes giving him a worried look as she wrung the wet cloth. _

_ “Lili?” Kaze barely managed to whisper out as his throat protested at the action. Immediately the blue haired girl knew what he needed and took out a new smaller cloth before dropping it into a bowl of water. As Kaze felt the soaked cloth near his mouth, he parted his lips as he drunk the water wrung out from the cloth. _

_ “Easy. You’ve been unconscious for two days.” The Lili look alike as Kaze noticed she was indeed not his friend--her face was much rounder, softer and she held an air of shyness around her, not like Lili at all. “I wouldn’t talk too much....” _

_ “Where….am….I?” Kaze wheezed out as he tried to look around before a hand forced him back to the bed.  _

_ “Please, try to stay quiet. Lord Leo and Lady Corrin managed to trick King Garon that you and your companion were dead. If anyone finds out that you’re still alive, then My Lord and Lady will be in so much trouble.” _

_ “As will you, since you volunteered to take care of them.” A new, but familiar voice called out, scaring the young blue haired girl as she immediately stood up. _

_ “Karen! I didn’t hear you knock!” _

_ “I did, you were just too busy eyeing our resident Hoshido ninja to notice.” Karen--No, Kyoko his sister--snorted as she finally came into view. She still wore the same clothing she had on when he battled her in the throne room, except her face looked more worn than before as if she hadn’t had a proper night sleep.  “How are you doing?” _

_ “Rinkah….” Kaze managed to wheeze out again, “Where--” _

_ “Sleeping on the bed next to you.” Kyoko smiled softly before sighing heavily. “Lilith, how about I take over. You’re due at the stables soon and if you don’t show, some of the servants might find it suspicious.” _

_ “R-right away, Karen!” Lilith bowed as she stook up--tripping slightly as she walked towards the door before Karen stopped her.  _

_ “And Lilith? Please take the dagger. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She sighed as she handed the blue haired nurse a dagger from her forearm guard. The blue haired maid chuckled sheepishly before smiling softly.  _

_ “Thank you again Karen. I’ll be back around midnight….so please be careful on your way back.” Kaze saw Kyoko waving lazily to the blue haired maid as she left.  _

_ “I will…” Kyoko sighed before turning her attention back to the ninja and to his surprise, she looked at him with mild annoyance.  _

_ “Wh--” _

_ “I will tell you exactly what kind of position you are in since you do deserve to know what happened to you and your friend. But, you must remain quiet and while we do not have any means to keep you or your friend secure without raising suspicion, you must not leave this room until we are able to move you without notice. Am I clear Hoshido Ninja.” She nearly spat out--Kaze could not deny the small stab in his heart when he heard the spite in her voice. _

_ “Crystal.” _

_ “Good.” She smiled--Kaze was glad that his sister still had the same smile, where her lips twitched a little higher on the left. “After Lord Leo cast his spell on the two of you, it transported you and your friend to his private quarters. And as you can tell, you were moved in the dead of night in order to make sure you were not seen.” _

_ “Wh--” _

_ “Why did we save you?” Kyoko asked Kaze’s question for him and it was then that her eyes softened. “It was Lady’s Corrin’s wish that you two survived even if the rest of your comrades didn’t. She’s a good person...a bit naive but means well. Lord Leo assisted her and Lord Xander has made false documentations to make it seem like you and your friend perished. And that’s where we are now.” She answered as she took a wet cloth and dabbed his forehead with it. “You and your friend are suffering from mild injuries from the fight just a couple days ago and the spell that Lord Leo used on you certainly played a part as to why you are tired. From what I heard transportation magic is no easy feat, let alone on the person it’s cast on.” _

_ “So….you are just following your Lady’s orders?” Kaze asked, suddenly feeling sad at the fact that it was not out of the good of his sister’s heart that she’s helping him. But then again….she didn’t know him so she had no reason to feel any sort of attachment.  Kaze studied his sister’s face--her bangs reminded him of the horrendous scar running down her right eye--as she struggled to answer him.  _

_ “I…..while I am making sure the two of you are getting healed correctly and kept out of sight because my Lady asks me…..I….I will not deny that there is something inside of me that also wishes for your survival.” She whispered as she bit her lip--a trait Kaze remembered Kyoko did whenever she was trying to find the right words. _

_ “I….see.” Kaze sighed, trying his best to make sure a smile did not grace his lips. While it wasn’t exactly what he had hoped for….it was nice to know that Kyoko still had a bit of her caring heart. _

_ “It’s not like I have a crush on you, idiot.” Kyoko growled out, snapping Kaze from his thoughts. If it had been another time--a time where she grew up with him--it would have been hilarious to see her flustered face. However, the next words she spoke reminded the Hoshido ninja that Kyoko may have changed after all. _

_ “It’s just…..my past is painted in red. And even though I wish I can be like Lady Corrin, I know it is an impossible dream. So….the least I can do is help out whenever I can and hope that at the end of my life, my past won’t look as red as it is now…..” _

_ They didn’t talk for the rest of the time together, and Kaze did not fall asleep until the blue haired maid, Lilith, returned and Kyoko bid him a farewell.  _

_ The next day, he woke up to muffled screams and as he bolted from his bed, he saw Lilith standing at the end of the room while Kyoko--were those dark bags under her eyes...well eye-- hovered over an awake Rinkah and--oh god she was covering Rinkah’s mouth with a pillow! _

_ “Quiet! Do you want to be caught alive when King Garon believes you and Kaze are dead?!” Kyoko hissed as she struggled to keep Rinkah’s flailing arms from gourging her remaining eye out.  Rinhak merely struggled even further and actually managed to take a hold of Kyoko’s bangs and pulled on it, sending the both of them tumbling to the floor with a loud thud. Kaze heard the blue haired maid squeak in surprise before turning her head to the door, most likely wondering if they had been overheard.  _

_ “Nohrian scum!” Rinkah hissed as she shakily stood on her two legs, holding a dagger in one hand. “Where--” _

_ “Rinkah!” Kaze hissed as he suddenly found himself tackling Rinkah to the bed and quickly unarmed her. “What are you doing?!” _

_ “What am I--” Quickly Kaze covered the tribal warrior’s mouth as a knock echoed throughout the room silencing everyone. Kaze could see Lilith shaking uncontrollably as the knocking was accompanied by an unfamiliar voice. _

_ “Lilith? Are you ok? I heard something loud fall.” Lilith looked to Kyoko as she quickly fixed her hair and scarf to make it look like she had not been in a scruffled.  _

_ “Sorry, I was moving some heavy boxes for Lilith.” Kyoko answered as she opened the door slightly--thank goodness he and Rinkah were not visible--and chuckled. “I hope I did not disturb your nightly routine Donnel.” _

_ “Oh! Lady Karen--” _

_ “Donnel, I’m no lady.” Karen chuckled as she made a motion with her hand behind her back that Lilith understood as she walked out of the room. “Just because I work for one of the princesses of Nohr does not mean I’m higher than you. Lilith. I think it’s time for me to head back to my own quarters. Will you be alright with the rest of the boxes?” _

_ “I-I will be.” Lilith answered as she quickly went to to shut the door. “Thank you again for the help. May you have a pleasant night.” _

_ “You as well!” Kyoko chuckled happily before her laughter was muted as the door closed on the two servants, leaving the three of them alone once again. Lilith let out a huge breath of relief before she weakly glared at the two of them--although it shattered once Rinkah let out her own growl.  _

_ “T-this is why we told you to be quiet Hoshido warrior!” Lilith whispered as her eyes darted back to the door. “No one knows that the two of you survived and if you are found, then Lady Corrin, Lord Leo, and Prince Xander’s planning would have been for naught!” _

_ “Please Rinkah.” Kaze whispered as well, gently prying his hands of the tribal warrior. “I know it may sound insane, but right now, if we wish to escape with our lives, we must follow the rules they have given us.” _

_ “And how do you know they will not simply stab us in the back once we are ‘released’? Rinkah hissed, but thankfully lowered her voice. _

_ “Lady Corrin would do no such thing!” Lilith defended the Hoshido princess--not that she knew her real origins--and glared at Rinkah. “She is putting her life on the line making sure you’re able to leave and return to your families!” _

_ “We didn’t ask that bitch to help us.” Rinkah hissed, rubbing her throat--Kaze noticed that a red hand shaped bruise encircled it and Kaze wondered how Kyoko made the switch to the pillow--before stubborning crossing her arms. “If I had died a warrior--” _

_ “You wouldn’t have! You would have been just another prisoner King Garon was sent to deal with and no one would even bother to bat an eye at your demise!” Lilith snapped before her face turned into a brilliant shade of red. “I….please forgive my outburst….” She squeaked out as she began playing with her braid, “I simply cannot fathom why you would be so…..willing to accept death when you have been given a second chance.” _

_ “Sorry. But It’s hard to trust Nohrians given their history.” Rinkah growled out. “Kaze. Please fill me in on what’s going on. I don’t think I can trust a word that comes out of her mouth.” Kaze didn’t have to look over at the blue haired maid to know that she took offense to the words and he didn’t know if he should feel sorry that she didn’t voice her displeasure or just accept it. She was a maid after all and he knew that even back at Hoshido, maids never really talked back. _

_ “Very well….” Kaze sighed as Lilith turned around to most likely give them space. She didn’t speak to them for the rest of the night, only giving them a small bowl of porridge before turning off the lights. He should have thought that it was a bit suspicious that she had left them alone for the night, but he had a feeling that despite being alone, Kyoko was standing guard to make sure that they did not escape. That was probably why she had bags under her eye….she most likely didn’t have a good night sleep; constantly watching over their room to make sure they did not leave. _

_ The Hoshido ninja could not deny that having his own sister not trust him hurt, but once again he had to remind himself that she did not remember him and therefor had a right to distrust him. Still…..knowing that his sister was losing sleep watching over them…..Kaze decided to try and convince Rinkah to behave better so that Kyoko didn’t have to worry about them too much and possibly get some proper rest. _

_ The last time he talked to Kyoko was the day he and Rinkah were released. It was just a couple days after Rinkah woke up that Kyoko had ushered them out of the castle in the dead of the night, not before giving the blue haired maid a quick goodbye. Two males--a blonde mage and a white haired outlaw--were waiting outside for them and had made sure their path was clear before they had to depart. However, when a couple of knights came their way, they distracted them in order for Kyoko to drag them away from danger. _

_ After a couple of twists and turns, they finally made it to an abandoned courtyard where two people waited for them. He could feel Rinkah stiffen next to him as he recognised the two royals; the missing Hoshidian princess and the oldest prince of Nohr. However, a closer look at the Hoshido princess, he had noticed that her right eye was covered with a couple of bandages and he immediately remembered that she had been hurt by King Garon. _

_ “I have brought them to you as you have asked.” Kyoko answered as she bowed at the royals before frowning slightly at Katsumi. “I know your wound is healing quite nicely, but should you should be resting. We still do not know if your wound has ruined your eyesight.” _

_ “I’m pretty sure that it’ll just leave a scar, don’t worry Karen.” Katsumi smiled a she unconsciously touched her wound. “Besides, I had to see them off.” _

_ “Which the two of us could have done, little princess.” The eldest prince sighed before turning his stern gaze to the two of them. “Listen well, it is only due to my little sister’s kind heart that has earned your freedom. And while I would have prefered for you to have left the night of the incident, Karen had argued that you would likely survive on your journey back if you healed up.” Kaze spared Kyoko a glance and he was a bit pleased to see a faint blush decorating her skin. _

_ “Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king.” The prince nearly growled out as he noticed Kaze eying Karen. The Hoshido ninja would have scoffed at the prince--who most likely knew about Katsumi’s and Kyoko’s origins--but he knew it would not have ended well. Instead he took one last glance at the two missing young women before he made up his mind. While he would have loved to ask Kyoko what had happened to her--or better yet, take the two of them with him--he knew that the Royal family deserved to know that their sister was alive. And perhaps, they all could come up with a plan to retrieve not only the princess, but his sister as well.  _

_ “Very well….” Kaze muttered as he turned around and ran off. He knew Rinkah would follow--after saying a few words to them--so he didn’t have to turn around….but he couldn’t help but glance back once more. His breath hitched a bit as Kyoko stared back at him, but instead of wariness that she had shown him for the majority of his stay, she actually looked….sad? No….more like disappointed. Perhaps, she also had questions for him. _

_ ‘Kyoko….I will come back for you.’ Kaze thought as he forced himself to turn away and continue his run. ‘I will make sure that you and princess Katsumi return home.’ _

* * *

**_Kamui’s POV_ **

“So….they let you go?” The second prince of Hoshido smiled brightly as Kaze finished his tale before laughing aloud. “It looks like Katsumi is still the same!” He smiled to himself, glad that his intuition about his twin was correct. He knew that she couldn’t have become cold hearted….although hearing the conversation Kaze had with Kyoko….it was easy to desphier that unlike Katsumi...she was used to killing in cold blood. However, it sounded like she wanted to try and repent which certainly brought relief to Kamui.

“It could have been a trap though….” Saizo grunted, surprising the second prince. “To let you go and find a way to the capital--”

“Saizo!” Kamui couldn’t help but cry out in betrayal. Did he really think that lowly of Katsumi, of his own sister that Saizo thought to be dead?! “Katsumi would never--”

“He does have some grounds, nii-san.” Takumi spoke up, “I mean, all those years spent in Nohr could have changed her.”

“Then why go through the trouble of making sure they stay alive?” Kamui argued. How could his little brother think so lowly of Katsumi? Of Kyoko? And why was he the only one defending them? “You heard what happened to them when they defied King Garon to spare him and Rinkah! They would mostly likely have gotten killed if that bastard found them alive!”

“Yeah! Katsumi would never harm a soul!” Hinoka defended her younger sister, glaring angrily at Takumi. “How could you even think of her like that?”

“She could have been just acting.” Takumi grumbled as he crossed his arm. “We don’t know what happened to her…..”

“Enough!” Ryoma bellowed, silencing everyone. “While it’s good that you are thinking of our country Takumi, you must also understand, that Katsumi is family and I don’t think it would be Katsumi’s idea to use Kaze and Rinkah as a means to get into the castle.” He reasoned, sighing heavily. However, before Kamui could smirk in triumph, Ryoma continued. “However, I cannot ignore the idea that the Nohrians could be using Katsumi’s kind heart against her. Kaze. Did you--”

“After getting out of the castle grounds, Rinkah and I took separate paths in order to confuse the enemy just incase someone was following us.” Kaze answered and Kamui couldn’t help but feel a bit betrayed. How could Kaze even think that Katsumi would use them after helping them escape from death? “I also informed Rinkah about the princess’s identity and left her to keep an eye on her.”

“And she actually listened to you?” Hinoka wondered aloud as she, along with everyone in the royal family, knew just how stubborn the fire tribe members were. It would not have been an easy feat to get her to agree. 

“I think Rinkah just wanted another chance to fight against Kyoko, “Kaze sighed heavily, “I don’t know what exactly she had said to them before she left, but it left her, and I quote,  ‘blood boiling so much that she wanted to kill her and be her friend at the same time.’ “ Kaze chuckled. 

“Well…..now what?” Kamui asked after several minutes of silence. “How….are we going to try and get Katsumi and Kyoko back?”

“Unfortunately, we cannot go into Nohr without the risk of declaring war…” Their mother sighed heavily as Hinoka tightened her fists. “And with the magical barrier up, the chances of her walking into our country is slim.”

“But we can’t just do nothing!” Kamui cried, “We have to bring Katsumi and Kyoko back!”

“We cannot risk war, little brother! Not only would it be selfish, but we would be bringing a lot of innocent lives at risk.” Ryoma sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “We must find another way….”

“W-what if w-w-we captured her a-at the border where it’s c-c-considered no man’s land?” Sakura meekly suggested, squeaking in surprise as all eyes landed on her. “I-I mean….”

“While that is not a bad idea, I’m afraid the chances of Katsumi even going near the border is slim to none right now, dear.” Mikoto smiled softly at their youngest sister. “She will mostly likely stay in the heart of Nohr until war truly breaks out.”

“So we have to wait?!” Kamui complained, “But that could be months!” Before the queen could calm down the second prince, the doors to the throne room slammed open, revealing several ninjas--and if Kamui remembered correctly, they belonged to Saizo’s and Kagerou’s group. Immediately they kneeled before them and the leader of the small group quickly spoke up as Saizo nearly growled at them.

“Pardon the intrusion my Queen. But we have some troubling news.” That immediately caused Mikoto to stand up along with Ryoma and Hinoka. 

“What news do you bring?” 

“There have been sightings of a Nohrian party, heading to the bottomless canyon fortress near our border.” The Hoshido ninja reported earning a slight gasp from Sakura and grunts from Hinoka and Takumi. Even their mother couldn’t help but show her disappointment with a frown as Saizo stood up and addressed his team.

“How long until they reach the fortress?”

“A little less than a week if they continue on horseback.” The ninja answered before another spoke up. 

“There were five of them in total. Three males and two females.” That got Kamui’s attention. Two females...could it be? The chances were very slim….but then again so was finding them. And he had been feeling a bit lucky so it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“The two females….did one of them had red hair while the other had silver hair….like mine?” He asked, gaining the attention of the ninja along with his older brother.

“Kamui….what are you--” Kamui turned to face Ryoma and gave him a determined stare.

“I know it’s a bit far fetched but….but what if that’s Katsumi and Kyoko? It could be fate that is finally giving us a chance to reunite with them!” Kamui interrupted his brother before he turned to their mother. “We can’t let this opportunity pass us mother. If it is Katsumi and Kyoko, we should try to at least rescue them.” For a moment, no one spoke before Miko sighed before a small smile danced on her lips.

“Perhaps….” Mikoto hummed as she turned to the ninja. “Were your scouts able to distinguish them?”

“Yes your majesty.” The ninja answered, still bowing his head. “The two females did match the description Lord Kamui asked. One of the males looked like a great knight, the other looked like a fighter and the final one seemed to have taken the role as a butler.”

“I see….” Mikoto hummed in thought before frowning slightly. “But why would they send a party to our fortress? It would surely look like an act of war….”

“Does it matter?” Kamui cried, “We can get Kamui and Kyoko back!”

“And have King Garon make it sound like we captured his daughter and give his subjects more reason to conquer our country?” Ryoma scolded his younger brother. “Clearly you need more lessons about politics.”

“But he stole our sister first!” Kamui argued as he stood up to his brother. “If anything, that should give us more reason to hold King Garon responsible!” 

“You are thinking of yourself Kamui.” Ryoma growled. “I know you want them back; i do as well, but we cannot risk our people’s life for a war we can avoid! Our duty is to our people first, remember that Kamui!”

“They cannot even get through with Mother’s barrier!” Kamui roared back, his arms shaking. Why, why couldn’t he see that this was the only way to get back Katsumi? Did he not care for her at all? Kamui missed seeing his twin’s smile, missing having his other half near him. They didn't understand the pain of missing someone so significant for over ten years! He couldn't help but tremble in anger and even though he knew that his brother had a point, it still felt betrayed. “They’ll never be able to even take a step into our kingdom!”

“Nii-san! Calm down!” Kamui heard Takumi cry out before arms snaked around him, pulling him back. “You’re gonna hurt someone!”

_ Hurt someone? _ Kamui thought as he felt another pair of hands grabbing his waist--the arms felt small….did Sakura try to help him? As he looked down, he saw Sakura hugging him tightly--closing her eyes probably in fright--while Takumi’s arms made sure that he could not lift his arms as they wrapped around his chest. As he looked up, he saw his brother  standing protectively in front of their mother, while Hinoka looked like she was about to join Takumi and Sakura in subduing him.

Suddenly it hit him…..he was about to transform in front of their mother when he had promised everyone that he wouldn’t do it again...that he wouldn’t harm anyone. How….how could have he lost control of his emotions? He had taken so many lessons on how to control his emotions that he could never forget them if he wanted to….so how could he have slipped up on that? He didn’t want to hurt anyone….not again….Just as quick as his anger came, guilt came rushing in and if it wasn’t for his sibling’s hold on him, he would have fallen to the floor in despair. 

“I….I’m…..” Kamui managed to croak out a few words before he lowered his head in shame. How could he look at his mother now? When he nearly placed her in harm’s way? “Sorry…..” He whispered out as he gently removed his sibling’s hands off him. He knew it shouldn’t have hurt when they still held onto him for a couple of seconds before letting go--after all, he nearly did go dragon on them--but to know that your own siblings still feared you... “I’ll….I’ll take my leave now…..”

He didn’t bother to look back--he could already picture Sakura reaching out towards him, Hinoka holding her back….Takumi’s frustrated face and Ryoma’s disappointed one. He knew their mother would forgive his outburst--she always did--but he couldn’t stay in the room….no he didn’t deserve to stay there where they would decide a plan to rescue his sister and Kyoko. They needed someone who was levelheaded….who didn’t put their own needs before a country’s. Ryoma was right…..they had to place the people’s need above their own. And clearly he wasn’t that type of person right now...not when it concerned his twin and best friend.

“Damn it…..damn it!” Kamui growled out as he found himself in his room--not the same one he shared with Katsumi when they were younger. “Why…..why…..I’m sorry…..I’m sorry Katsumi….Kyoko...it doesn’t look like we’ll see each other…..even though we’re closer now than ever before….” He whispered as he wrapped his arm around himself. Never had he felt so powerless….not since that night.

_ Please….just please….bring back my sister and best friend. That’s all I ask...is that really too much? _

 


	4. Bottomless Canyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter done for some time, but I wanted to get a headway with my other story. I was almost done with it so I decided to post this one up since I was getting tired of myself taking too long with my other story. OTL I also hope that you enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes and comments, critics are welcomed!

 

* * *

 

**_Karen’s POV_ **

“We’ve been summoned?” The redhead asked as Jakob came up to her as she was busy braiding Lilith hair. It had been a little over a week since they released the prisoners--and she would deny that she was feeling a bit down not being able to ask her questions to the Hoshido ninja--and right now they were laying low. She didn’t know if the knights Odin and Niles intercepted thought it was strange for them to be out wandering that late at night so she hoped that they didn’t report it. It also didn’t ease her nerves that she hadn’t seen Lord Leo’s retainers since that night.

Of course Lord Xander’s retainers--Laslow and Peri--assured her that they were not in trouble and were staying low as she was doing. But after she had spent a day with them to try and catch a glimpse of Odin and Niles--she could only take so much of Laslow’s flirting and Peri’s bloodlust was a bit terrifying--she wasn’t sure she could take their word….at least not 100%.

And she couldn’t go straight to Lord Leo to ask him if they were alright, not only would it looks suspicious--something she was trying to avoid--but now that she was being summoned to go on a mission with her Lady she would not get any time to ask on a later date.

“Yes. We are to leave with Lady Corrin tomorrow morning. It should take about two weeks.” Jakob answered before sighing heavily. “And have you honestly braided someone’s hair before? It looks like someone with two left hands tried to twist twine together.” He scolded her. Karen couldn’t help but sigh as she let go of Lilith’s hair before moving aside to let Jakob fix it. She had several skills ranging from cooking to killing, but for some reason when it came to hair health, she just couldn’t manage it. That was part of the reason why she kept her hair in a very messy pony tail; so people could think that she had naturally wild hair instead.

“No….Lilith offered but it seems like I’ll never be able to get it right.” Karen sighed heavily. “Sorry Lilith. I thought I had it this time.” The redhead apologized to the stable girl as she winced slightly as Jakob untangled her hair with a brush.

“It’s ok. I know you were getting anxious from waiting and I know I can’t do much so offering to let you do my hair was the least I could do.” Lilith smiled before crying out in pain.

“Sorry Lilith, but somehow it seems like Karen managed to create knots in your hair without even completing a braid.” Jakob sighed. “This is why we have prohibited you from doing Lady Corrin’s hair.”

“Hey, everyone has to start somewhere. I mean you were horrible in the beginning.” Karen defended herself as she crossed her arms. “Do I need to remind you how my hair has become the way it is?”

“And I offered to fix it now that I have the proper skills of a butler.” Jakob huffed. “So why must you keep reminding me of my past failure.” Lilith couldn’t help but giggle at their argument before smiling brightly.

“You two really do act like siblings, especially when you guys fight.”

“I’m….not sure if I should take that as a compliment…..” Jakob sighed, but Karen could see a smile on his lips. Aww, he did take it as a compliment. “After all, she’s a lot to handle.”

“Ha, ha.” Karen growled. “Hilarious. Careful, I might make your hairstyle similar to mine.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Am I interrupting anything?” A coarse voice coughed out, causing the three of them to jump.

“Gunter!” Karen smiled softly at the old knight before noticing that he was not smiling…..was he here to inform them about the mission….or worse….did he find out what happened to Niles and Odin.

“Relax Karen, I have confirmed with Lord Leo about his retainers and found out they are safe.” The redhead let out a sigh of relief before Gunter coughed once more to gain her attention. “However, there is another matter I wish to speak with the both of you.” He motioned to Jakob and Karen.

“Well then…”

“You can stay Lilith. I know what kind of damage Karen can do to one’s hair and if Jakob doesn't fix it, you may keep that bird’s nest a lot longer than you would like.” Gunter chuckled as Lilith was about to get up. Jakob smirked at Karen who looked just as red as her hair.

“See, even the old man knows how disastrous you are with hair.”

“I--Gunter!” Karen whined as she covered her face in shame as Lilith chuckled. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Not this time Karen.” Gunter chuckled before turning serious once more. “But enough jokes, I’m here to give you more information about the mission we’ve been intrusted to carry out with Lady Corrin.”

“There’s more to it?” Jakob asked as he continued to unknot Lilith’s hair. The poor maid tried her best not to cry out in pain and Karen felt guilty for trying to braid her hair. “I thought it was just a simple reconnaissance mission.”

“Normally it would be,” Gunter began, “But…..I highly doubt that the fort would be abandoned.”

“Because of tensions between the two nations right?” Karen deduced as she placed her hand on her chin in thought. “Why would they leave an outpost close to the border of Nohr abandoned when they would need them to report any suspicious activity our country does as soon as possible…..not it would not make sense.”

“Perhaps they found a different fortress to occupy since it is at the bottomless Canyon where no one really dares to go.” Jakob supplied as he finally managed to undo all the knots in Lilith’s hair and was working on making it smooth.

“True….it seems that not all my lessons were lost on you boy.” Gunter chuckled earning a scowl from the butler.

“Still…..after disobeying King Garon….I highly doubt he would give Lady Corrin such a simple task to complete….I fear this is more than meets the eye.” Karen muttered.

“And to make matter’s worse, King Garon has decided to send one of his men to accompany us.” Gunter growled out, “And he’s not someone I would trust.”

“Who would that be?” Karen asked. After all, she knew there were a lot of….questionable people in the Nohrian army, especially the ones King Garon personally commanded but she doubt that the King would even send one of his men with them to such silly mission.

“Hans….” Karen inhaled sharply as she heard the name and she couldn’t help but growl out in anger.

“Hans! But he should be rotting in prison!” Karen snarled. “Lord Xander made it so!”

“I’m sorry, but who is Hans?” Jakob asked, and as Karen turned to face him, she could see the worry in his eyes. She hadn’t meant to scare him with her outburst--as she hardly had any--but as the news about Hans certainly startled her.

“A filthy low life who deserves to rot in jail for all he’s done.” Karen growled out. While she had not met the man personally, all the stories she heard from other soldiers--even the more despicable ones--told her just how vile the man was. No one liked him. In fact, many wished he was executed instead of sent to prison.

“How--”  

“I never met the man himself, but I heard many stories from the more questionable knights.” Karen growled out. “TEven they have a disstate for him.”

“Then why is he coming with us!” Jakob cried out, “He’s surely a danger to Lady Corrin!”

“King Garon personally wants him to join our mission.” Gunter growled out, “Apparently he has been….rehabilitated, and makes a fine and loyal soldier.”

“Ha! As if.” Karen snorted before her eyebrows scrunched up in worry. “This is all very suspicious….a supposed abandoned fort….a criminal turned into a body guard….why do I get the feeling that this will not end well.” Karen muttered worryingly. A quick look behind her and Karen saw that Jakob, and even Lilith had worried looks as well.

“You’re not the only one with worries.” Gunter sighed heavily as he took a seat. “King Garon is not one to give forgiveness….at least not in recent times.”

“So….do you think this is a trap for Lady Corrin? Punishment for defying the king?” Jakob asked before he narrowed his eyes. “Because if it is, you can be sure that I will do everything in power to make sure nothing happens to her.”

“That goes double for me.” Karen agreed with Jakob. After all, if it did turn out to be a trap, then what kind of Retainers would they be if they could not protect Lady Corrin? “Whatever is planned, you can make sure that no harm will come to Lady Corrin, Gunter. That is something you can be very sure of.” After a couple seconds of silence, Gunter gave the two of them a soft smile before chuckling softly.

“I knew that the two of you would give me such an answer.” Karen didn’t have to turn around to know that Jakob had the same red face as she had. God, sometimes Gunter acted much like father would and well….. “It warms my heart to see my pupils have dedication to their Lady.”

“Just…..shut it old man. Of course we would give you that answer!” Jakob seethed, still blushing bright red. “You beat it into our heads on what kind of retainers we should be!”

“It amazes me just how fatherly you can be one moment and a strict teacher the next.” Karen mumbled, blushing as well while Lilith merely giggled.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Gunter coughed out as he stood up, clearing his face of any fondness he had seconds before. God, how did the old Knight do it so flawlessly? “Well, now that I have briefed you, make sure to arrive at the castle grounds a bit before dawn with everything packed. Do not worry about food as we will hunt for game on our way to the fort.”

“W-what about me Gunter?” Lilith asked, squeaking as the old Knight turned to her. “A-am I to stay in the castle?”

“For now yes.” Gunter sighed, “I am sorry, but if it is indeed a trap then it would probably be best if you do not go. After all, you still have yet to take up a weapon of choice to train with.”

“We’ve been secretly giving her lessons on how to use a dagger.” Karen supplied earning a small raised eyebrow from the old Knight. “But….”

“I probably won’t be good enough in the field to use it.” Lilith answered, before she waved to them, “But it’s alright. I would be putting Lady’s Corrin’s life in danger if she had to focus on protecting me. And besides, she has the three of you to watch her back, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“If you have any trouble, don’t hesitate to go to any of the Lords’ or Ladies’ retainers.” Gunter muttered, narrowing his eyes. “Karen and Jakob have managed to keep unwanted away from you, but I fear that once we are gone, many of the older and bitter servants will take advantage of you.”

“Don’t worry Gunter. I m-may not look like it, but I can handle any chores they give, big or small. I can’t shame Lady’s Corrin’s name if I am not able to perform the duties they give me!” Lilith nodded in determination earning smiles from all three of them. Yes….Nohr was a country that sorely needed a makeover especially with all the criminals still serving in the army….but….Karen could say that despite the darkness, there would always be a small portion of people who were pure. Lilith was definitely one of them.

“I know that you will. Very well. Karen Jakob. I shall see you two bright and early.”

“Yes sir.” The two retainers answered simultaneously before Karen waved to the blue haired maid smiling meekly towards her.

“Well, I think we should head to bed early. And sorry again about your hair…..but please take care Lilith.”

“You as well.” She whispered as the three of them left her quarters, more tensed than when they entered. If Karen had looked back, or had super hearing as her Lady did, she would have seen Lilith’s uncharacteristically serious face and her lips whispering out, “I’m sorry….”

* * *

**_One week Later_ **

Karen had never been so glad to have finally made it the the bottomless canyon after nearly a week on horseback. While she no longer had the demon horse, riding for nearly ten hours a day was enough to make her ass sore even if the horse was a lot more gentler. Not to mention, she was dying to stretch her legs out to make sure they didn’t cramp.

But she supposed there were a couple of upsides to this mission. One of them being that her Lady was in extremely good spirits and why wouldn’t she be? Lady Corrin was finally exploring the outside world and gaining forgiveness from her father. A win win situation perhaps. The other being that the bandages finally came off  the princess’s eye just before they left for the mission and revealed that she had not lost her eyesight. Instead the Nohrian princess now bore a scar--much lighter and cleaner than hers--that could likely fade overtime.

However, that was probably where the upsides ended, after all redhead was pretty sure that even though they finally had a chance to stretch their limbs longer than  thirty minutes, she, along with Jakob and Gunter, would be on higher alert now that they finally made it to their destination. They were still convinced that Hans--that smug bastard--had something planned for Lady Corrin and while he didn’t act out of the ordinary, none of them trusted him. Even Lady Corrin had her doubts about him as she didn’t really engage in conversation with him, unless she absolutely had to.

And seeing a small smirk on the fighter’s face when the fortress came to view did nothing to ease Karen’s feeling.

“Wow….is this really the Bottomless Canyon?” Corrin asked as she took a step on the rickety bridge connecting one end of the canyon to the other side where the fortress was. They had left their horses seeing that it probably wouldn't be able to support all their weight, except for Gunter as his specialty was on horseback. Karen quickly pulled Corrin away from the flimsy rope rail as the Princess nearly lost her balance trying to peer over the edge.

“Please be careful, Lady Corrin. The bridge probably hasn’t been maintained for quite some time.” The redhead muttered as she eyes the wooden plans before them. Perhaps the fortress was truly abandoned, otherwise Karen would have thought the Hoshidans would at least maintain it. Then again it was the only path close to the fortress from Nohr so she was pretty sure the Hoshidans wanted them to fall to their deaths and purposely failed to maintain it.

“Sorry. I’ll be more alert, Karen.” Corrin sheepishly chuckled, not before taking another peek over the edge. “Still…..this place is certainly….different.”

“It’s the natural border between Hoshido and Nohr.” Gunter supplied as their group slowly made their way across the bridge. “Not some imaginary line like other countries have.”

“It would actually be better than this…” Karen heard Jakob mutter and she had to agree. Here you could fall to your death for trying to get across the border while an imaginary line sounded more…..safe.

“Still….it can’t really be bottomless….right?” Corrin asked just as a large cold gust blew in, swaying the already rickety bridge a couple feet to the left. Karen quickly grabbed ahold of the rope while she made sure to take ahold of Lady Corrin before she could trip and fall off. Once the winds had died down, Karen did a quick body count and she was displeased that Hans was still among them.

_I suppose it would have been too easy if he fell off. Maybe the plank will break under his weight?_

“We should probably get going….” Corrin muttered.

“Wise choice milady.” Gunter answered as he urged his horse forward--and even Karen could tell the horse did not want to be anywhere on it. “As you can see, the eternal darkness below is a testament on how deep it really is. Those who fall never return.”

“Then why the hell have a fortress all the way out here…” Jakob grumbled as he regained his balanced and helped Lady Corrin back on her feet.

“This place gives me the creeps….” Karen muttered as she fought off a shiver as she took a glance at the canyon. Even she had to wonder if it really bottomless…..after all, it had to end right? Maybe it was just really, really, REALLY deep and with the sun nowhere near here, that was probably the reason why no one saw the bottom.

“I agree…” Gunter muttered as he rode his horse right behind her. “The land around here feels….unnatural. The sky here is always dark and foreboding and lightning always strikes anything flying across.”

“Well, there goes the idea of taking a wyvern back.” Karen grumbled before sighing in relief as they finally made it the more stable and more maintained part of the bridge. That should have been a tip off to her, but she was just so relieved that she had thought nothing of it. Mistake number one.

“This is clearly a place where us mortals were never meant to enter.” Gunter sighed just as he too finally joined the rest of the group and Lady Corrin couldn’t help but tilt her head in confusion.

“If you’re so wary of this place Gunter, why take this route?”

“It’s the only directly to this fortress milady.” Gunter grumbled. “Usually if we wanted to head to Hoshido, we would have taken a different route, but unfortunately we do not have the time or Luxury to do so.”

“Well….I don’t think it’s so bad.” Corrin chuckled sheepishly as Karen and Jakob gave their master a pointed look. She couldn’t really be that dense could she? “Or I’m just so glad that I’m finally outside that I’m willing to overlook it?” She gulped just as thunder boomed loudly throughout the canyon. “I mean….compared to the inside of the fortress, this is rather exciting…?”

“It would be more exciting if this mission wasn’t anywhere near here.” Karen heard Jakob grumble and before she could agree with her co-retainer, Gunter quickly coughed out to gain all of their attention.

“I suppose that is a rather different perspective, mildy. But let us proceed so we can get onto more stable ground.”

“I second that motion.” Karen muttered as she picked up her foot immediately as one of the wooden planks creaked under her weight. Yes, she had said that this was probably the safer part of the bridge, but that didn’t mean they were out of the woods just yet!

“Wait….do you hear something?” Jakob asked just as there was another burst of thunder….were was all the lighting? Surely it had to be here now?

“It sounds like…..shouting?” Karen asked as she struggled to hear what exactly her partner heard. But they didn’t need to as lighting illuminated the canyon revealing not only the fortress in better light, but the many soldiers that still surrounded the place. Archers, ninjas, samurais and spear fighters all stood still as they locked eyes on them before one of the ninjas--most likely the one in charge of the place, began shouting--much louder than before--orders to the rest of the troops.

“Blast! It seems like it wasn’t abandoned after all!” Gunter cried out, reeling in his horse as it been started by the lighting seconds earlier. “Why the devil are there so many Hoshidians!”

_In other words you were right Gunter._ Karen thought as she took a defensive stance before the princess and had her hand hovering over her armguards, ready to take out her knives should the time come. _But I’m with you right there Gunter, I expected there to be some troops, but not four times the size of our group! What the hell!?_

Before Gunter or Corrin could make any decisions, a lone samurai sprinted across the bridge, stopping just a couple feet away from them, and pointed his katana at them.

“Hold it right there soldiers of Nohr! Do not advance any further!” Just then, the ninja that had been giving orders appeared right next to him and growled threateningly at the group.

“Crossing that bridge is a violation of our treaty! Turn back at once or you’ll be facing the end of our weapons!”

“Lady Corrin? What is your next move?” Karen whispered to the silver haired princess, refusing to break eye contact with the Hoshidians. And was it here or did the ninja’s eyes widen slightly as they landed on her and Lady Corrin?

“We are not here to fight! Let’s turn back and report to father.” Lady Corrin calmly answered, surprising the redhead retainer at her level-headedness. Despite being locked up in a tower for nearly all her life and having no experience with situations like this, Karen was once again amazed at the abilities her mistress showed. She would certainly become a great leader in time.

“A wise choice, Lady Corrin.” Gunter grumbled out, “Jakob, you take the front, while Lady Corrin--”

“I’m done listening to your stupid decisions.” Hans finally spoke, surprising the group entirely as he suddenly dashed between them and towards the Samurai with his axe raised. Karen stood frozen as the fighter laughed maliciously, running pass her, and for no real reason Karen couldn’t find herself to move, to throw a single dagger to the back of his neck to end his life! Why? Why wasn’t her body moving?!

“What!? No!” Lady Corrin cried as she tried to go after him, but he had surprise on his side and easily plunged his axe into the unsuspecting Hoshidan samurai chest with ease. He barely had enough time to cry out in pain before Hans twisted his axe--and oh gods the sound of bones cracking….the gurgling cries as blood flooded his lungs--destroying any chance for survival for the Hoshidian.

_Why….why didn’t I move?_ Karen thought as she shared a similar face of shock with the surviving ninja as Hans laughed cruelly at his most recent kill. _I could have stopped him….I had the power…..I had the speed….so why….why did I just let him pass? Why did I do nothing?! I have placed Lady Corrin in danger, what is wrong with me?!_

“You’ll pay for this!” The ninja growled out before he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappearing next to his troops at the Fortress. Karen didn’t have to hear the ninja to know that he had just given the orders to attack, she could hear it from the determined shouts from the remaining soldiers that they were willing to take their lives in order to avenge their fallen comrade.

“Hans! What are you doing?! We had no orders to attack them!” Lady Corrin cried as Hans turned towards them. When he merely glared at them, Lady Corrin continued her speech. “We should have tried diplomacy first! We are not here to fight! Why did you do it Hans!? Why?!” She pleaded as she unwilling unsheathed her sword just as several soldiers came running towards the bridge.

“Speak when Lady Corrin tell you, you low life!” Karen shouted, as she took out her dagger and pointed it at the fighter. “Look at what you have done!”

“I do not speak to weaklings.” Hans laughed mechanically before turning around to face the oncoming first wave of Hoshidan warriors.

“What the blazes is wrong with him?!” Jakob asked as they all witnessed him swing his axe wildly at the soldiers, sending some tumbling over the edge with gaping wounds in their chest while others manage to avoid the attack. “He’s mad!”

“Who  knows and who cares. We just need to get out of here alive!” Karen hissed as they quickly took a different path from Hans--one going south--which gave them a some space between the hostile forces, but unless they got some sort of miracle, they would not leave without raising their weapons. They were now on a small island away from the fortress but it was basically a death trap if they could not find another way out.

“It seems taking the route Hans has decided to go on, is heavily guarded by Hoshidians. It would not be wise to take that route.” Gunter observed, before eyeing the rest of the rope bridges connected to the fortress. “And I fear that is the only bridge that could take all of our weight.”

“And the other bridge back to Nohr is completely useless.” Karen noted as she spied the barely holding bridge. “It looks like the only way forward  is through that path….”

“I….I don’t think so.” Lady Corrin suddenly spoke up as she ran towards the South Eastern edge of the island and kneeled there. She closed her eyes as she had placed her on the ground and immediately Karen could feel the intense magic flowing wildly throughout the island. It was nothing she had ever felt before; this magic felt raw….powerful….almost dragonic, and she  didn’t think anyone could properly wield it...except those born with the blood of the dragon. “I think….I think there’s a dragon vein here!”

“Perhaps we could use it to cross over where there are less soldiers and have an easier time seizing the fortress.” Gunter muttered, a faint smile danced on his lips.

“That would give us the element of surprise….” Karen mumbled before she smirked. “Let’s do it.”

“Alright then….here goes nothing!” Lady Corrin grinned as she lifted her hand back up, only to slam it back down. At first nothing happened and then Karen felt it. She felt the magic reacting to Lady’s Corrin own magic--which was very miniscule at the moment, but thankfully enough--before infusing itself to the land and began changing it. Suddenly the ground shook heavily as rocks began forming a bridge, getting thicker and thicker as Lady Corrin put more magic into the dragon vein and before they knew it, a steady land bridge had formed, connecting their island to the other side of the canyon and more importantly, a lot closer to the fortress.

“Karen! You and I shall head in first, providing cover for Lady Corrin and Jakob. Jakob, you are to protect Lady Corrin and heal her is she is to receive any wounds!” Gunter ordered just the Hoshidans realized there was another bridge lot closer to their fortress and began scrambling towards them.

“Right!” Both of them answered, taking their positions just as the first wave of soldiers came at them.

“For Nohr!” Gunter cried, lance in the air as his horse cried out as well before charging. Karen quickly followed suit, throwing one of her knives at the first soldier before he could even reach Gunter, and used her spare to block a Katana.

_I’m truly sorry for sending you to your early deaths._ Karen apologized as she pushed back the katana and swung her dagger at her target’s throat, immediately ending his life. _If I had not hesitated and stopped Hans, perhaps this would have been a different outcome. But….I cannot dwell on the past now. You are trying to kill my Lady and I would not be a good retainer if I let you._

“ **Who’s Next?**.” Karen chuckled quite darkly as she slit the throat of another unsuspecting Hoshidan soldier, before blocking the attack of a ninja. It was the one that had given her the weird look earlier, but this time he only showed anger towards her. He probably already noticed how similar her style was to his and knew not to underestimate her, especially when she already killed two of his comrades.

_Good. I don’t deserve anything less. I failed…..and it is my fault that Lady Corrin is put into danger. I deserve all the blood that stains my hand today.....I’m sorry…..I’m sorry that I can’t be like you Lady Corrin…._

“Finally…..a proper opponent.” Karen muttered as she twirled her knife with her fingers before holding it in death grip. “Gunter….this one is mine.”

“Very well.” The old knight grunted out as he took down another soldier--an archer--before turning back as they heard Lady Corrin cry out in frustration as steel met steel. “I expect you to join us later.”

“Of course. I promised Lady Corrin that I would stay by her side until the end of time. I refuse to die here.” Karen smirked before charging at the ninja. At the last second she took the air and as the ninja looked up in shock, Karen couldn’t help but chuckle sadly. Maybe it was a bit of a stretch to think that she could atone for the blood she shed in her past. It was her duty to protect Lady Corrin at all costs. While she did feel terrible for taking the lives of the innocent Hoshidan soldiers…..she had a job….no duty. She could not stray from it…..she could not make decisions that would place Lady Corrin in danger again…..it would be an insult to the Royal Family who took her in, made her feel welcomed, and most importantly made her feel loved. She had to do it….she had to dirty her hands for her lady….no matter how much she wished she could stop.

_But do you really want to?_ A darker voice asked as Karen engaged with the ninja, matching blow for blow. Blocking his kicks while delivering some punches of her own. _Do you really want to show mercy to the people who abandoned you? Who scorned you--_

_SHUT UP!_ Karen grunted as she kicked the ninja away but before she could go after him, an arrow forced her to jump back. _I’m….they are not the ones who wronged me….they are innocent of this….they are not….they are not!_ Karen forced herself to calm down as the voices from her past kills began whispering in her ear, some crying out in fear, others for mercy, and some insulted her. The insults mostly came from the Hoshidan kills she made…..

“What’s the matter? Scared to take both of us?” The archer taunted as he notched another arrow back. “Die you Nohrian scum!”

“Wait, don’t you remember--”

“Just try.” Karen growled out, both to silence the voices and her attackers. She would not falter here. She was at a disadvantage; having a long range fighter pairing up with a ninja who could attack at long range and close range would end badly for her. The Norhian retainer could see herself being occupied by the ninja and the archer would shoot at her at any opening he could find. And if she did not get herself together--the voices….they had to stop ruining her concentration--then she would be as good as dead.

She could use that technique Kotarou taughter her….even though she despised it with all her being, she could not deny how effective it was. As she looked around her--god the voices were getting louder---she saw that Gunter was too far away to call for backup and she would never dare to call Jakob over when he was already paired with Lady Corrin. Even though she could see that her Lady was doing fairly well, she still needed Jakob. So that left her with the only option….

_Why? Why did you kill us?_

_Please! Have Mercy! We didn’t do anything wrong!_

_You traitor! I hope you burn in hell for the crimes your comminiting against your country!_

_DIE!_

SHe gripped her knives tightly as she glared at the Hoshidans, taking several deep breaths to calm and prepare herself. She would not let her past affect her and her ability to fight….she would do what needed to be done and shoulder the repercussions on her own damn it! She would not bring anyone else down to her own level.

_I do not care if they weren’t the ones who have wronged me, I don’t care if they have family waiting for them, I cannot care for trivial facts like that. If I am to perform at the best of my ability I must lock away all my emotions….I must….I must no matter how scared I am that I will lose my humanity with each kill….I must….for….for Lady Corrin!_ Karen thought, forcing any emotions she had to the back of her head and cleared her mind.

_I must…..I must find the most effect means to kill them and get back to Gunter. I can’t spend unnecessary time with them….I must end this quick._

“Just try landing a hit on me.” Karen chuckled before charging at the Archer, forcing the guilt that was threatening to spill over back as she aimed the knife at his neck. However, before she could even land a hit on him--and right when she shut herself from her emotions--a large white blur plowed into her, sending her flying and if it wasn’t for her reflexes, she would have tumbled over the edge and down to the bottomless canyon. As she got up, she couldn’t help but glare at the arrival of the pegasus knights.

_Damn….more people…..It seems that this will be a bit harder than I thought it would be…._ As she began to think out a strategy to take the three of them out, she unconsciously formed a smirked that caused the Hoshidans to take a couple of steps back.

“Well then…..I guess it’s time to get really serious.” She muttered as she threw the first knife at the pegasus knight, before running pass her and straight for the ninja. “So please….just die already?”

* * *

**_Corrin’s POV_ **

“Jakob, how are you holding up?” The Nohrian princess cried out, barely managing to block the hit from a samurai with her sword. Using her strength, she pushed back the soldier and with heavy regret, she struck the soldier, ending his life.

_I’m terribly sorry…..I wish there was another way….._

“Considering that you took the last soldier, I’m doing much better.” Her butler answered, bowing towards her. She winced at the wounds and tears that littered his body and his clothes. Although she wasn’t doing any better--she could still feel the pain from the recent attacks despite having Jakob healing her. But she had a feeling that if she voiced her opinion, then Jakob would fuss over her and would neglect his own well being.

“Did you check your wounds? I would  hate for you to neglect your own health because you prioritized mine.” Corrin muttered softly as she sheathed her sword.

“Do not mind me milady.” Jakob answered, “After all your health is more important than--”

“Jakob, you know that isn’t true.” Corrin pouted as she crossed her arms. While she did love her butler and maids and Karen to a fault, she sometimes worried how they nearly always put her own needs above their own. “Please don’t make me order you to take care of yourself. You know I hate doing that.” She sighed heavily as Jakob flinched.

“V-very well. I shall see to my own wounds--Lady Corrin look out!” He cried as the shrill cry of a pegasus echoed throughout the canyon and if it wasn’t for Jakob’s quick reflex, she would have found her flesh pierced with the lance of the pegasus knight.

“More reinforcements?” Corrin wondered aloud as she quickly unsheathed her sword and held it defensively as Jakob jumped back next to her, knife at the ready. “How did they get here so quick?”

“I don’t believe now would be the best time to speculate about that Lady Corrin.” Jakob grunted. “We should focus our attacks on the knights.”

“Right..” Corrin gulped as she took a moment to eye her already bloodstained sword with a frown. She wanted nothing more than to talk to the soldiers….to stop spilling blood, but she wasn’t that naive enough to believe that the Hoshidans would actually spare her the moment she laid down her sword. She knew that the world wasn’t as forgiving as the books she read….Karen told her as much….and no matter how much she wished it, if she gave the enemy--she felt nauseous calling them that--a chance to attack, then it would give her friends more to worry about.

“You’ll pay for this Nohrian scum!” One of the pegasus knights sneered as she charged with her lance. However, Corrin was ready this time and easy blocked it with her sword while Jakob threw one of his knives before going straight for the kill. However, it wasn’t enough as the knight pushed Jakob back and aimed her lance right towards her heart.

_I’m so sorry._ Corrin thought as she dodged the sloppy  attack and as much as she wanted to close her eyes--Blood, death….innocents--Xander’s training forced her to keep her eyes opened as she sliced through the knight’s chest and sent her plunging down the canyon.

_I’m sorry….but….I...I can’t let my friends do all the fighting….I can’t….I can’t let them soldier this burden alone now that I know just how heavy it is…_ Corrin sighed heavily as she spared her butler a look. While he did look significantly better than the night they were forced to kill the prisoners--she had been spared that time thanks to Gunter’s intervention--Karen and Jakob were not given the luxury. She remembered just how pale he was after he had sliced the neck of one of the prisoners. Corrin even remembered Karen talking softly to him once her retainer was cleared from the infirmary and it was only a couple days later that he had returned to his somewhat normal self.

“Lady Corrin are you alright?” Jakob asked, shaking the Nohrian princess out of her thoughts. Quickly she forced a smile on her face--she hoped it would be enough--and nodded to her loyal butler.

“Yeah….thanks for backing me up Jakob--”

“Lady Corrin! Jakob!” Gunter bellowed as he galloped towards them, sword in hand instead of the lance he had carried when they last saw him. He looked a bit worn for wear, blood caked down the side of his face and his armor had some dents and blood stains on it.  However, Corrin could fully believe that the old Knight could continue fighting for another hour or so. “How are the two of you farring?”

“A little worn out but nothing Jakob’s staff won’t fix.” Corrin chuckled nervously as she peered over Gunter’s stead. She didn’t see Karen anywhere near him….didn’t she pair up with the old knight? “Um….where’s Karen Gunter?” At the sight of Gunter’s grimace, Corrin knew that something was wrong.

_What if Karen got hurt? What if she fell from the edge of the cliff? What if she….no! She couldn’t have died! She couldn’t!_

“Gunter? Where is Karen?” Jakob asked this time, worry evident in his voice. “Was she not with you?”

“She had decided to take care of the Ninja we saw earlier.” Gunter answered as he turned his horse towards the nearly empty fortress. If the situation wasn’t so dire, Corrin would have been impressed with their ability to fight such a large force with very little people.Although most of the work was probably done by Gunter. “I thought she had regrouped with you two.”

“She hasn’t….we haven’t seen her.” Corrin gulped as she felt her blood run cold. As she frantically looked around for the redhead, Corrin could help but panic. Was she already dead? On the verge of Death? Was she calling out for them?

_Corrin! Calm down! Panicking will not help anyone. Remember what Xander and Leo taught you….a clear mind will help you see. I need to get myself together…._

“Where was the last you saw her?” Corrin asked with a surprising amount of calmness. Gunter only hummed before answering.

“She was taking on the ninja that was on the bridge when Han’s killed the other Hoshidan near the fortress. I assume that he’s the leader.”

“You left her alone!?” Jakob cried surprising the Norhian princess as her butler ran his gloved hand through his hair. She had never seen him so nervous before, but it was Karen they were talking about. If it wasn’t for the obvious hair and eye colors, Corrin would have believed that they were siblings considering how much they cared for each other. “To take on that Hoshidan?!”

“She knows what her limits are Jakob. She had asked me to leave her alone to take on the ninja.” Gunter growled back, causing Jakob to flinch slightly. “I would not leave her if I did not believe in her.”

“I….I’m just really worried….” Jakob muttered as he grabbed his staff even more tightly. Corrin couldn’t help but place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We all are Jakob.” Sighing heavily she took another glance around them--trying to ignore the dead bodies around them--to see if there was any sign of the redhead retainer. “Do you think she’ll be near the fortress? She might--” The bright flash of lightning suddenly revealed three figured fighting just near the fortress Corrin just mentioned and the Nohrian princess felt her blood run cold as she saw who they were.

“KAREN!!” Corrin cried as she saw her faithful retainer fighting off the ninja and an archer by herself. Just a little away from them was the dead body of a pegasus and it’s rider and while the two Hoshidians looked worse for wear, Karen looked like she would pass out any second with all the cuts on her body. “Gunter!”

“Already on it milady!” The old knight grunted as he charged towards them, sword at the ready to assist Karen as he was the only one who could get to her the fastest.

“Jakob, you’re with me!” Corrin ordered as she ran after Gunter, her sword raised so she could protect Karen as soon as possible. She would not let her friend die on her watch. She refused. By the time the two of them were within striking distance--at least for Jakob--Gunter had already taken on the archer and was close to winning, leaving Karen alone to fend off the ninja. A cry from Gunter caused the two of them to divert their attention to the old knight. Despite having taken down the archer, it seemed that Gunter did not come unscratched from it as he clutched his abdomen in pain and Corrin could see blood trickling through his fingers.

“Go, I’ll help Karen!” Corrin commanded her Butler, knowing that he was the only one able to heal the old Knight. And even though she had heard through Karen how Jakob constantly complained about him, she knew that at that moment, Jakob was deeply worried for their mentor. Only hesitating for a moment, Jakob quickly sprinted towards Gunter while Corrin returned her attention back to Karen, only to freeze in horror as she saw her friend pinned down with a strange star shaped blade pointed dangerously close to her neck.

_No!_ Corrin thought as she acted on pure instinct--she couldn’t even remember running towards the ninja--and next thing she knew, her sword had pierced through the ninja’s chest. For a few moments the ninja did not release his hold on Karen before coughing out an alarmly amount of blood on Karen and fell onto her.

“Cor--Milady!” Karen gasped out in shock as she took a look at her--and what a sight she must have been. Her hair was probably in knots, blood stains all over her face and armor, and her face weary from all the kills she made. “I...you saved me…” The redhead whispered before her eyes began to water, immediately causing Corrin to panic. Was she hurt?

“Karen!” Corrin cried as she pushed off the ninja--the blood on her hands, it was frighteningly still warm….no she had to focus on more important matters--and with shaky hands she pulled her retainer into a sitting position to assess the damage. “Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? Wha--”

“I’m sorry….” Karen whispered as she lowered her head in shame, her shoulders shaking slightly. “I’m sorry…..all of this….you….I...I failed to keep you safe. I’m so sorry my Lady.” She whimpered. Corrin could only gasp in confusion. Why was Karen apologizing for something that was not her fault? She couldn’t have predicted that Hans would sabotage the mission, nor could she have stopped him with his surprised attack. She was not at fault here.

“Karen...you did not fail me.” Corrin muttered as she gently lifted Karen’s chin so that she was staring straight at her. “You did everything possible--”

“You had to kill, Lady Corrin!” Karen cried, surprising the Nohrian princess at the sudden outburst. “You had to kill in cold blood today Lady Corrin, something I know you wished you would never have to to! And I swore to myself that I would do anything to make sure that your wish stayed true!”

“But I failed….I failed to keep you from staining your hands…” She croaked as she took Corrin’s gloved hands--stained with blood--and hiccuped. “And for that….I’m sorry…” However, Corrin would not let Karen beat herself over something like this. Yes, she wished that she would never have to take a life, but she knew….she knew from the looks her siblings had whenever they visited her after missions that it would be nearly impossible. War was never without casualties Leo once told her and being a Princess of Nohr it was expected of her to lead her people in battle. And Battles usually meant people had to die. There was just no way out of it. And if she wanted to join her siblings on the battlefield--to protect them--then she would have to kill. But….at least she knew it was something her siblings despised as well.

_“Killing people….it is something that I do not enjoy and I will never.” Corrin hear Xander sigh heavily to Karen once as she hid inside a closet. She had been playing hide and seek with Elise and had chosen to take refuge in the large closet. However, she did not think that Xander and Karen would enter the room. She she stayed quiet as the two of them conversed with each other before Karen had asked him about killing._

_“But….were you ever given the choice to...you know….spare a person?” Karen asked as she played with her growing bangs nervously._

_“As crowned Prince of Nohr, I must follow father’s orders….” her brother sighed heavily. “And with so many rebellions and threats of war looming over us….I fear that the option of sparing people will not happen any time soon.”_

_“I wish that Camilla and Leo never had to face such atrocities and I’m grateful we’ve managed to spare Elise from the brutality….” Xander continued as he ran a weary hand through his golden locks. “But Corrin….”_

_“She wishes to join you in battle….” Karen finished for the prince sighing heavily as well. “You do not want her to be helpless as you are….am I right Lord Xander?”_

_“You are more perspective than you give yourself credit for Karen.” Xander chuckled sadly. “But yes...I do not want Corrin to be shackled by Father’s….codes when it comes to the battlefield….I fear….I fear it will change her as it did to all of us.”_

_“Then….I promise you Lord Xander, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Corrin will never have to kill.” Karen answered with a shocking amount of confidence that even startled Xander. “I promise to make sure Lady Corrin stays the way she is now….she is the light to this kingdom and I swear that I will never let the darkness take her.”_

“Karen….Please….it’s not your fault.” Corrin whispered before gathering more courage. “While it’s noble for you to try and keep me away from all the bloodshed….I do not want you to suffer through it alone.” Corrin smiled softly as Karen’s features morphed into confusion.

“I...what do you mean--”

“I know the burden of killing people is….difficult.” Corrin continued trying not to focus on the face of the Hoshidans she killed today--a total of six. She knew those faces would haunt her for the rest of her life much like Jakob’s and Karen’s first kills. But she was done letting everyone take the fall for her. She would now share the burden as well. “And….I have decided that it’s not fair for all of you to do the dirty work while I stand by.”

“But, you do not deserve to--” Corrin shook her head and smiled sadly at her retainer.

“It does not matter that I’m a princess or not. I cannot continue to let you and Jakob hold the burden of killing people when I know it weighs so heavily on both your shoulders. I will take some of the weight...I will not let you suffer through it alone. I swear it.” At Karen’s bewildered face Corrin couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “After all, what kind of friend would I be?”

“A stupid one….” Karen muttered softly as she leaned her head on Corrin’s shoulder. “But...the best stupidest friend ever….”

“Lady Corrin! Karen! Are the two of you alright?” jakob asked as he and Gunter finally made their way towards them. Jakob’s eyes widened considerably as he took in the amount of blood surrounding the two of them--and on them--but it was Karen’s chuckle that calmed him down.

“Relax Jakob. Everything is fine.” Karen smiled as she lifted her head away from Corrin’s shoulder. “Stop worrying you worrywort.” The redhead chuckled before hissing in pain and grabbing her stomach.

“Oh yes, because that definitely sounds like you are in perfect health.” Jakob huffed as he kneeled next to Karen. “Milady, if I may…”

“Of course Jakob.” Corrin smiled as she moved to give room for Jakob to heal the redhead. “Make sure she’s in top shape.”

“Nothing less Milady.” Jakob answered as his staff glowed a gentle green as he worked his healing magic. “And do you have--”

“I’m fine Jakob.” Corrin smiled as she waved her hand dismissively. “You did a wonderful job of protecting me earlier.”

“You heard the princess.” Karen hissed as her wound closed. “Now really, stop being an overbearing butler. It’s getting annoying.”

“Why! I’ll have you know--” Corrin sighed as the two of them began their usual banter but she couldn’t help but smile softly. After everything that had transpired today, it was a relief to have some normalcy return.

“And are you well Gunter?” Corrin asked as she turned her attention to the Old Knight. “That wound did seem pretty deep.”

“It was nothing milady.” Gunter answered, “I have suffered from far worse. And you? How are you fairing Lady Corrin?”

“Physically...I’m just exhausted. After all, this wasn’t what I had in mind when Father gave me this mission” Corrin sighed heavily as she hugged herself even though it wasn’t even cold enough. “I...all these innocents. I wish there was a better way we could have handled this.”

“But…” Karen’s voice caused the Nohrian princess to lift her head. Standing next to her--with the help of Jakob--her retainer gave her a very tired smile before speaking up once more. “On the bright side, you’ve technically completed King Garon’s mission. So he has to forgive you.”

“I suppose you're right.” Corrin laughed tiredly as she tried to mirror her retainer’s smile. After all, her friend was trying to cheer her up from all the death surrounding them, it was the least she could do to ease her worries. “I mean--”

“MOVE!” Karen shouted as she pushed herself forward while Gunter and Jakob quickly shielded the princess from whatever Karen had noticed.

If it wasn’t for Karen’s amazing reflex, Corrin’s chest would have been implied by several of the star shaped weapons she managed to deflect. However, that didn’t mean Karen was left unscathed as several of the stars nicked her shoulders and cheek. Corrin quickly looked towards the direction where the weapons were thrown from and she felt dread at the amount of soldiers that came running towards them.

“Damn, it seems that one of them must have slipped away to gather reinforcements.” Gunter growled out as he tightened the grip on his sword. “It doesn’t bode well for us…”

“Can you find any escape routes Gunter?” Karen asked before shivering uncontrollably.

“Karen!” Corrin cried out, “Are you--”

“So you’re the leader of the troops?” A harsh and hoarse voice growled out, catching the attention of all four of them as a red haired ninja--a shade surprisingly close to Karen’s--stepped out from the new batch of soldiers. “You’re nothing more than a girl--” He quickly pulled out one of his blades as a dagger nearly nicked him in his neck and deflected it before growling in anger. Corrin didn’t even have to have her eyes open to know just who threw the knife.

“How dare you look down on Lady Corrin!” Karen growled as her shivers began getting more noticeable. It wasn’t that cold was it? And Jakob healed her perfectly before this….so why...why was Karen shivering? “I will make you regret the day you insulted my lady!”

“Sputtering such nonsense when you can’t even stand properly.” The red head ninja scoffed before narrowing his eyes at her. “Such a disgrace you are to your lady.”

“Who are you!” Corrin decided to yell before Karen could resort to any more insults. And was it just her….or did the ninja look more interested in Karen than normal?

“I am Saizo. I’ve come to claim your life.” The ninja merely muttered as he snapped his fingers causing the soldiers to fan out, sealing away their only escape.

“Damn, they have us surrounded!” Gunter growled out as he reared his horse so that he covered Corrin’s right side, while Jakob immediately took the left.

“Shit….it looks like we’re gonna have another fight…” Karen panted as her body continue to shiver violently. “And whatever was on that shuriken is working on my body pretty fast….” Suddenly, Karen gasped loudly as she suddenly fell to the floor, unable to hold her body upright but before Corrin could call out for her, the redhead Hoshido ninja darted forward.

“Lady Corrin!” Both her male retainers cried out as the rest of the soldiers took the ninja’s action as a signal to attack. Soon all three of them found themselves trying to survive the onslaught of attacks brought by the reinforcements.  

“Karen!” Corrin cried as she pushed away the sword of a samurai and tried to find any sign of her redhead retainer. “Karen!”

_No….she can’t be dead!_ Corrin thought as the samurai quickly recovered and continued his attacks on her forcing her to stop her search. _She’s fine….she has to be! I can’t, I can’t lose a friend!_

“Get out of my way!” Corrin shouted angrily as she used all of her strength to push the samurai away and made a mad dash towards the last place she saw Karen. However, before she reached her fallen friend, she couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

“You should be focusing on your surroundings.”The familiar hoarse voice growled in Corrin’’s ear causing the Nohrian princess to gasp in surprise as she jumped back just in time to avoid a swipe from his knife--Shuriken. However, she had poorly judged the terrain of the land and found herself stepping onto an uneven piece of land causing her to fall. When she looked up, she found herself staring into the glaring eyes of Saizo as he stood over her, shuriken at the ready.

“Any last words?” He growled out.

“Lady Corrin!” The Nohrian princess barely heard Karen shout over the loud beating of her heart as she finally realized that she was at the mercy at the Hoshido ninja. A ninja that looked like he did not want to spare her life.

_No…_ Corrin thought as the Ninja brought his knife lower. _No….I can’t….this can’t be the end! Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise...I Won’t see them again….I’m sorry everyone--s_

“NOT ON MY WATCH!” A familiar voice thundered out in the valley. Then in less than a second, the ninja that stood above her poofed away as a familiar red-purple energy bolt soared through the area he was just in. Corrin let out a huge breath she didn’t realize she was holding in before shakily sitting up. All around her, the Hoshidans were retreating as the sounds of of the rest of her family members--Leo’s spells and Camilla’s wyvern screeching into the night--finally caught up to Xander.

“Corrin!” Xander cried out as he galloped towards her and gave her his hand to pull herself up. “Are you alright?”

“Big Brother!” Corrin smiled tiredly at the sight of her brother. Now that her brother was here, everything would be alright. Jakob wouldn’t be over exerting himself just to heal the rest of her party. Gunter could finally rest his most likely tired body after battling so many Hoshidans and Karen….they could finally take back Karen if the Hoshidans took her captive. Everything was alright. “Wait...how did you know we were in trouble?” The Nohrian princess asked as she suddenly realized the convenience of his arrival. After all, it took them a week to get here so that meant--

“We’ve arrived just in time. Your luck doesn’t run out does it sister.” Leo chuckled as he and the rest of her family finally joined them, all on their mounted animals.

“Are you hurt anywhere dear?” Camilla asked as she took in her appearance before her one eye narrowed dangerously. Corrin couldn’t help but wince at the sight she knew greeted her siblings. Her armor once shiny and smooth--courtesy of Jakob and Karen--was now covered in blood and mud, there were several tears all over her armor.

“Big sister! Don’t worry I can heal you up in no time!” Elise cried out as she immediately took out her staff.

“Thank you everyone.” Corrin smiled as she let her younger sister heal her more recent wounds. “But we are still under attack and Jakob, Gunter, and Karen are still out there.”

“Say no more darling.” Camilla smiled sweetly as she grabbed her axe tightly. “After all, these Hoshidans have to pay for hurting you.” Then without another word, Camilla’s wyvern roared as it took flight before swooping down on several Hoshidians that had surrounded Gunter and Jakob. The Norhian princess couldn’t help but wince slightly at the nearly merciless kills her sister committed as her axe tore through the spines of the soldiers. It was swift and effective, but also brutal.

“Woah…” Corrin whispered as her sister continued her attacks until there were almost no soldiers left. “I never seen Camilla so...brutal.”

“Oh, that’s right. You never seen Camilla on the battlefield before huh.” Elise commented, not the least bit affected by the kills. “She’s very good at what she does, even more so whenever one of us is with her.”

“I guess I’m not that used to it.” Corrin chuckled nervously.

“It takes a while, but that’s how she’s earn the respect of her army!” Elise smiled before it became a small frown. “Although...I do kinda wish we didn’t have to kill all the time….”

“Elise…”

“Lady Corrin!” Jakob cried out as he and Gunter finally reached them. He skidded to a halt as he saw that the entire royal family stood before him and bowed before them. “My deepest apologies. I could not protect you--”

“It’s fine Jakob.” Corrin smiled at her Butler just as Gunter arrived. “You and Gunter were nearly overwhelmed by the Hoshidans when they attacked. I’m glad the both of you are ok.”

“But...Karen is not with you then?” Jakob asked as his eyes widen in horror mirroring Corrin’s as she realized that Karen did not recover from that fall from earlier. Immediately she stood up and scanned the area before her eyes landed on two redheads. Her blood went cold as she saw Karen struggling against Saizo as he held her against his chest with a knife to her throat.

“If you value her life, then I suggest that you surrender.”

 


End file.
